Untamed: Unleashed
by Sabaine
Summary: A complete rewrite of the Fanfiction Untamed. New content, chapters and extra storyline, a long term project. Makatza, a young woman taken from our reality and dropped into the world of Dragon Age 2. Magic, Love, Death, Angst. There's plenty of Fluff, Lemon, Gore and Smut. Not tot mention the bad language and sticky situations. IsabelaxM!Hawke and FenrisxF!OC
1. Chapter 1

****This a major rewrite of the FF Untamed.****

 ** **I finished it years ago and I feel that my writing has since improved so I want to refresh and breathe new life and details/content into a story that is so close to my heart.****

 ** **Most details are going to stay the same but I am going to be adding chapters and going through each existing one, improving and editing. I hope you take the time to read it and that you do indeed enjoy it.****

 ** **I'm very excited for this new project.****

 ** **Thankyou, Sabaine.****

* * *

Chapter 1 – Into the deep end.

Rain fell heavily in fat droplets around her, the already wet ground carrying a small steady flow of water over her toes; the familiar smell of the sea traveled on the heavy breeze, a strange sensation to be comforted in such an alien situation. She clutched the thin material of the dress closer to her arms, feeling goose-pimples rise on her skin. Biting her lip she stopped herself from falling into the pit of terror and anxiety that grew in her stomach. With a shaking hand she brushed back a stand of wet hair that slipped from her braid into her eyes. Standing underneath a shallow doorway she tried her best to stay out of the downpour around her, she looked around hoping to see something that reassure her in this madness she had been dropped into but to no avail. All she could hear was the patter of the storm and the hurried pace of others trying to avoid it. Rain dripped off the broken shelter and down to the exposed skin between her neck and her hair making her grimace and shiver. She was freezing cold, utterly miserable and terrified, fighting back tears she felt the burning lump in her throat begin to rise and she had trouble keeping herself collected and calm. She had no idea where she was, how she suddenly got into the thin dress that was her only protection, and how she got there in the first place. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and desperately tried to remember what had happened to her, the only thing her mind could think of was the dull throbbing in the side of her head.

…...

Makatza was late, as usual. Waiting for the lecture room to empty and avoid the gaggle of people that seemed to congregate in the hallways meant that she had missed her bus. Normally she wouldn't mind but in this weather it was less than desirable. Although it was Spring, they had been subject to heavy rain and dark clouds for a few days. Makatza had never been very good with stormy weather but she didn't have the luxury of waiting it out. Jogging down the pavement, the rain stung her eyes and soaked through her hoodie that wasn't up to the task of a wind breaker. It was useful seeing as the rain blended into her tears as she swiftly dodged past people, sidestepping around their world only her footsteps thundering in her ears. She paused to catch her breath outside a shop window; to calm the burning in her chest and dry tongue, looking at her reflection she assessed how pathetic she looked. It hadn't been a good morning, class seemed to weigh on her mind heavier than usual, the whispered comments were louder and stung a lot more. Her thick skin becoming thinner with every passing semester, it wasn't like she was totally alienated by her classmates, but she simply didn't fit in. Nothing she tried changed that matter, it was a fact she had learnt to live with. She tilted her head, watching her reflection do the same.

She had long, dark hair that had worked it's way loose from the tight braid she kept it in. She looked into her own large eyes, her most prominent feature as she had different coloured irises, one a deep blue the other dark brown. It put people off. Most simply stared at her before their curiosity was stated and their scrutinizing glare was removed. Needless to say she was teased when she was younger, children's cruel words can last a lifetime. Dressed in hoodie and jeans she was neither stood out or blended in, she was simply there, a part of the background and of no consequence to anyone or anything. Inhaling deeply she shook herself out of her reverie pulling up her sodden hood she ran toward the place she called home. Makatza wasn't depressed, she knew that this was simply part of her life she had to trudge through, as simple as her life was she like it. She was rational and level headed, she knew she could be a lot worse off but like most people she would change something if she could. That thing would be to have a close friend, her mother was her best friend which felt lucky for, but she craved someone her own age, going through life at the same place and time she was. Being quiet and reserved she found it hard to even approach people. The train of thought carried her home, distracting her from the miserable weather and how damp she really was. Opening the gate to the house she trotted down the steps and towards the front door fishing in her bag for her keys. She placed her key in the lock and twisted, the sign hanging off the wall banged in the wind, the tattered paint reading:

'Mari's Orphanage.'

She sighed at the deteriorating look of the paint, it had been a few years since it was taken care of, Makatza made a promise to herself to get up a ladder and repair the damage, even though she was deathly afraid of heights. She stepped into the doorway, warmth rushing out to cause a flush in her cheeks and was immediately greeted by accompanying sound of screaming and shouting. Rolling her eyes she settled wiped her trainers on the mat and hung up her bag, this evening would be like any other and she dived into the routine.

…...

She was washing up when her mother walked in, staring out the window she let her body work while her mind roamed free, only crashing back down when she heard her mother speak. 'Makatza, sweetie, how was University?' Mari inquired, finally having a moments peace to have a conversation with her daughter. Mari had found a babe on the door over twenty years ago and upon adopting and naming the child she decided to open a children's shelter. She never married and had spent her life caring for others. She practically raised each child as her own until she found loving homes for them.

'It was fine mama, the usual,' Makatza replied as she wiped the bubbles off her arms and dried her fingers on a tea-towel. Her mother was the only one who called her by her full name. She busied herself with putting the dry plates into the cupboard, she wasn't really feeling up to this topic, wanting to just forget the day and start again tomorrow. Mari watched her with a raised brow, she knew that something was bothering her but she wouldn't pry.

'When are you going to have your own life darling?' She settled for instead, she wished that Makatza would go out clubbing or take the car for the evening and do something other than retreat to her room and read or play piano. It was upsetting watching her daughter simply live each day like the last. 'I want you to do something, go travelling, get a job if you wanted, instead of working her every evening and weekend.'

Makatza sighed looking at her, they had this conversation almost every night, Mari meant no malice what so ever, she simply wanted the best for her little girl. It was like a broken record and she was tired of hearing it, after a while it was just another thing to worry about. 'I have my own life mama, here with you,' she said placing a light kiss on her mother's cheek and picking up the ironing basket. She tried to brush past but Mari wasn't having any of it.

'Makatza Hargrove! Listen to me young lady,' she said firmly staring her daughter defiantly in the eyes. 'I have watched you do the same thing for years now and I am worried that being here is stiffling you. I want you to enjoy your life, darling. You have to make a serious effort to do something, I want you to make plans to travel or find a different job. I want to wake up one morning and find that you've left with the wages that you are due, a light in your heart and a dream in your soul. You need a young man or woman, a new life. Don't waste your precious years here with me.' Mari watched as her words went in one ear and out the other. Makatza was stubborn and nothing would change her mind if she didn't want it to.

'Mama, I'm fine honestly,' Makatza replied to the annoyance of her mother, 'I have my Uni course, I have you, and I have this place.' She pulled the ironing board out the closet, after waiting for a couple of kids to run past she was able to set it up. 'I don't need anything else, besides once I finish Uni I can find a different job, until then I'm happy here,' she said turning on the iron.

'It's not enough, don't become like me sweetheart, find someone to love. Before it's too late.' Mari said softly as she rubbed her eyes, picking up the homework folders for some of the children from the side. She had social workers in the morning and tensions were already high.

'I will mama I promise,' Makatza said with sincerity, with that Mari nodded reassured that Makatza had taken her a little seriously. She wandered off to collect the younger children for bed and start the paperwork for the evening.

…...

She was tidying up the game room, the storm outside was getting harder and heavy, rattling the windows. Makatza hated rain, thunder and lightning always followed, something that had always frightened her as a child. Busying herself with her task she tucked away the console the boys had been using, and picked up a few of the game discs putting them back into their cases. One was covered in people shooting each other, the generic soldier looking impressive against a war torn background, pulling a face she tossed it into the box; she looked at another, 'Dragon Age 2,' a very handsome looking man stood holding a staff, it peaked her interest and she found herself looking at the back and reading the description, she saw a few other interesting things. Magic, dragons, the chance to fall in love. Out of the few games that the boys played this was one she wouldn't mind them playing. She would love to play it herself but she didn't have the time. She picked up the disc and pressed it into the case, swearing as her wrist caught the edge of the case, it had been split where the boys had clearly stood on it. The edge was sharp enough to knick her skin and cause a small bleed. 'Goddamnit,' she hissed sticking her skin in her mouth and doing her best to wipe the tiny droplet of blood from the case. Still when she did have time she would have to have a few hours playing it, though she knew that would be a rare scenario. 'Makatza!' She heard her mother shout from downstairs. She put the game away without a second thought and walked down to the kitchen.

'What's the matter mama?' She asked as she looked for a plaster, it hadn't stopped bleeding which was annoying, and she didn't want to stain her top. Mari noticed the tiny cut and pulled a box of patterned plasters from a cupboard and pulling one out for her.

'Amelia hasn't come home, could you go look for her please? I'm getting worried,' concern etched her features, she looked out the window where the storm was getting worse. 'Hurry, I don't want you both caught in the rain, she's getting to be so reckless, her social worker says that she's acting out, but I'm concerned it could get her in serious trouble,' Mari sighed.

'She'll be fine, it's just normal teenage rebellion, I shouldn't be long,' Makatza smiled as strapped on her shoes, zipped up her hoodie and stepped into the rain, she knew where Amelia would be, she'd be in the forest with a few of her friends, smoking or something. She pulled up her hood and stepped into a light jog, not wanting to be in the rain longer than needed. Mentally she cursed the teenager's precedence to act out and not do as she was told. The rain got heavier the closer she got to the outskirts of the town's forest. After about ten, fifteen minutes she found Amelia, a fifteen year old, blonde, foul-mouthed young woman. Makatza looked at her with a hand on her hip. Sighing Amelia stubbed out her cigarette and gave Makatza a glare but sulked off without a word. They had an agreement, Amelia came home or went to a friend's without a fuss and Makatza didn't tell Mari what she was up to. Makatza rang her mother and told her that Ami was staying at one of her girlfriend's house for the weekend, afterwards she began the trek home. It had gotten dark very quickly and Makatza subconsciously became worried, she couldn't really see where she was going. The wind picked up and there seemed to be no moon to guide her way. The street lights were too far away to help her and so was reduced to slowly pick her way through the growth with her hand out in front of her using her phone as a flash light. Lightening provided brief illuminations around her and she could feel panic filled her veins. _Calm down Katza, you can do this, it's only a little storm, not the end of the world_ , she repeated to herself mentally but against all logic she began to run, tripping over roots and hitting branches. She really wasn't comfortable being in the forest during a storm. Thunder erupted from the sky above, she gave a squeal of fear, turning her head to look at the sky and promptly crashed into a tree. Her hand flung out as her phone went flying into the undergrowth, she fell heavily and felt the brief sharp knock the side of her head as she hit the ground, her vision became blurred and the last thing she saw was a flash of lightening before darkness swamped over her.

…...

When she awoke she was on a hard cobbled path, drenched to the bone wearing strange clothing. People bustled past her trying to get out of the rain, wincing at her aches and pains she she shakily got to her feet, looking for cover. She was wearing a thin cotton dress, which luckily had long sleeves that provided a little warmth and for some reason a corset bodice. Being bumped around by the crowd she broke from the mail path and ran down an alley. She noticed that her feet were bare, the long dress soaking up the water around her; she ducked underneath someone's porch, huddling on the step and wrapped her arms around herself. This is where she found herself for a while, watching the world and wondering what was going on. _This is some freaky arse dream. It feels so real,_ she thought as she looked at her arm, the plaster had been washed off but the cut was still visible in the low light. The rain only held out for another twenty minutes or so, when she saw that it had stopped she wandered back into the street trying to look for an indication of where she was. There had to be something that explained all of this and her confidence was only lasting for so long. But all that surrounded her were shabby buildings and people huddling on the streets corners, of which there were a lot of. The path twisted and turned more times than she could count. She saw another young woman rushing toward her and she plucked up the courage to talk to her. 'Excuse me, please help, where am I?' Makatza said with a slight pause in her words as she cleared her throat trying to summon strength she didn't have. The young girl gave her a strange look, avoiding her personal space, Makatza noticed her eyes were large and slanted, she looked very ethereal. She had a hood protecting her hair and cheeks which she pulled tighter around her.

'Messere you are in Kirkwall,' she said slowly trying to give as little eye contact as possible.

Makatza mentally huffed and pulled a face in annoyance, 'Kir-Kirkwall? I-I don't know, I uh, where's a phone?' She rubbed her arms, she was so confused. If she could call her mother they could figure out where to go from there. This was clearly a very disillusioned dream or something had gone seriously wrong.

The young woman looked at Makatza as if she was funny in the head, and her expression turned slightly fearful. 'A phone? I don't know what that is... I'm sorry. If you need to contact someone there's always people in the Hanged Man,' she pointed down a road, desperate to get out of the presence of this strange human. 'Go down there and turn left.'

'Thank you, thank you so much,' Makatza said, glad to have a destination. If it's a pub there was bound to be a phone and someone kind enough to explain where she was. The young woman nodded and continued to rush toward where ever she was going. With this new information Makatza felt a little reassured and followed the directions. Makatza swore as she walked down the alley, there was sharp glass strewn over the cobbles, _who just breaks glass everywhere? Like I haven't got enough on my plate with this mad dream, I have to risk losing a toe_. In her impatience and the fact that she could barely see she stepped on a particularly large piece and promptly sliced her foot open, a flood of warmth run down her insole as blood dripped from her heel. 'Ahh, shit!' She cussed balancing on one foot as she looked at the other in the dark light. 'Fuck!' She hissed between her teeth. 'God that hurts,' attempting to keep her balance as she leant on the bricks, she pulled the glass from her skin. So lost in thought and pain she didn't realise that someone was walking down the alley towards her, the other person bumped into her, causing her to fall over with the impact. She fell noisily to the wet floor feeling the glass dig in through the thin dress making her yelp. The noise brought the man's attention to her.

'Oh whaddya have here? Alright darlin' how about's you an' me get to know each other eh?' He drawled, bending down to her level, she could see the drool that hung from his bottom lip and the smell from his breath made it clear that he was more than intoxicated.

'No thank you,' she said firmly as she tried to back up, she realised that with her foot hurt as it was and the corner he had backed her into she was in serious trouble should this take a turn for the worst. Makatza began to panic, her hand scrambled for a large piece of glass in the dark.

'What's the matter baby, you scared?' He drawled grabbing her wrist to pull her up.

'Get off me!' She shouted trying to wrench her hand free, Makataza felt her heart jump into her throat as terror flooded her veins like ice water. She grabbed the closest piece of glass she could find and flicked her arm upwards and cut him across the face. He jerked away letting her go, Makatza crawled to her feet ignoring all pain and began to limp down the alley toward the source of light.

'Hey bitch! I ain't finished wit you yet,' he grabbed her by her by her wrist again. 'You'll pay for that you skank. Bitch, think you can 'urt me?!' He screamed at her, blood and spittle flying from his lips across her cheek.

Reduced to tears she began to cry, 'LET ME GO!' She wailed pulling on her arm as hard she as could. Suddenly the pressure around her hand was released, she dropped like a stone and the man was thrown backwards with force. Blood splattered up her face and the front of her dress as he fell heavily to the ground, still. An arrow vibrated as it stuck out his neck and a blade was lodged in his shoulder. She watched as his chest rose once, twice and then still. The smell of sewage hit her nose as his muscles relaxed and released his bodily waste. Gagging Makatza stared at the sight, unable to process what had just happened, when the realisation hit her she felt her stomach turn and seconds later she was sick, her stomach cramped as it attempted to purge whatever rested inside. Makatza coughed and held herself on all fours as she tried to stop it.

'Oh poor thing look at her, Varric can we keep her?' A woman said, her voice touched with a light lilt. Makatza looked through her hair at the pair, fear keeping her on the cobbles.

'Isabela, leave her alone,' a deeper voice replied. 'She's been through enough by the look of her,' he says softly, kneeling down he stared into Makatza's eyes for a moment or two, before breaking out into a smile.

Makatza wiped her mouth with the back of her mouth, 'please,' she whispered. 'Help me.' She asked, her voice hoarse and tears began to fall from her eyes. She took the hand offered by the man, realising that he was half her height as he helped her up.

Isabela's heart broke as she looked over the woman. She was no stranger to the unwanted invitations of men and by the looks of it she had been through a lot this evening. The rain began to fall again as she smiled and took the young woman by the hand. 'Sweet pea,' she said gently, 'of course we will.' She draped her arm over her shoulder, and took most of her weight. 'Come on, let's get you in the warm and we'll go from there,' she reassures. Varric shook his head at the corpse on the floor, he was annoyed to say the least, he would have rather not killed the man but Bianca pulled to the left, he had to tune her again. Without ceremony he yanked the dagger out of the body and followed the two women back towards the bar. Another day, another rescued damsel. At least this one had the beginnings of a great story.

* * *

 ** **Well, that's the first chapter rewritten.****

 ** **I had so much fun, I hope you think that I improved it, I do. The chapter went from 1500 words up to 4000 or so, that speaks for itself I think.****

 ** **If you have taken the time to read this I would appreciate a review, let me know if it's worth continuing and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP.****

 ** **Sabaine x****


	2. Chapter 2

****DarkDust27 – Thankyou for adding this to your favourites! That sends a very positive message.****

 ** **Little Knight Mik – Thankyou for adding this to your favourites and alerts! I'm glad that you see so much hope. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.****

 ** **Crawler123 – Well hello, thankyou for adding me to your alerts.****

 ** **AkasunaNoAsh – Thanks! I hope you like this chapter and it's a happy**** ** **alert!****

* * *

Chapter 2 – Surprise!

Makatza could feel the anxiety in her stomach begin to roll. _They killed him, they fucking killed him! What the living hell have I got myself into?_ Gingerly she looked at the woman helping her, though only the logical thought that was keeping her here; was that she had no idea where she was, and she was injured. Isabela swung open the door, listening to it groan on it's hinges. They were greeted by the stench of stale ale and unwashed bodies. Makatza looked around at the bustle of the busy bar, most patrons were armed, she could see that there was clearly a military force or two. The armour really stood out against the plain clothing of the others. It was like nothing like any bar that Makatza had ever been to. Her nose crinkled at the stench and she felt her already delicate stomach tense again, shoving the spiralling depression about how she just watched a man die to the back of her mind, she'll deal with that later. She glanced along at Isabela who was leading her across the straw covered floor. She was beautiful no doubt about it, incredibly curvy and skin like melted chocolate; her wavy, midnight coloured hair tumbled over her shoulders and framed her face wonderfully. Makatza felt incredibly intimidated by this woman and she was pretty sure that as soon as they walked the door they became the centre of attention. Despite the smell of piss she could smell the salt and the sea that hung on this woman's hair. Makatza tried to relax as they crossed and weaved through the room and begin to climb some stairs. Even though she was limping, she hoped they would have some disinfectant as she would hate to think of what she would catch from this floor. She was lead to a room along the thin corridors, but Makatza felt instantly better now that they were away from the crowd. Once in the room, which was plainly decorated and had a roaring fire, Makatza was plonked into a high backed arm chair.

'Stay here honey, I'll get you some water,' Isabela said softly, before she sauntered back out the door and disappeared. Now that she was alone and it was peaceful she could feel the throbbing pain in her foot and her head still ached like no tomorrow. The windows rattled with the wind and she sighed, Makatza took a moment to survey her surroundings, there were no lights other than candles or torches, no plug outlets; in fact she couldn't see anything that ran off electricity at all. Maybe she was in an Amish town? But as far as she knew of her knowledge the Amish weren't violent, not to the point where they'd kill someone. It was some backwards city for sure. The thought that maybe when she fell unconscious she was dreaming flew out the window. She hadn't ever had a dream this vivid. Amish though? She knew as she thought it that it was a rubbish theory. A couple of minutes later Isabela returned with the man that also helped her in the alley, she held a tray on which a few mugs and a bowl were placed. The small man walked over to her, if he had kneeled he would have been looking at her knees, so he simply gently took her hand in his, slowly so not to startle her.

He looked at the blood that dripped a little from her toes, hissing in sympathy. 'That looks quite painful, don't worry we're going to get that sorted for you,' he smiles, Makatza's mind reeled, _dear god, what type of treatment is that going to be in this backwards town?_ He patted her hand and continued talking. 'Okay, sweetheart tell me your name.'

She thought about giving a fake name, but that wasn't going to help her in the long run. Biting her lip she sighed and forced a smile. 'It's, it's Makatza,' she replied quietly.

'Makatza?' He repeats and looks at Isabela who was leaning against the wall, 'That's very pretty, I've not heard it before, maybe Orlesian?' He says looking for some recognition in Makatza's face, but there was nothing but a blank stare. 'Well, okay, where do you live?' He asks handing her a mug off the tray. She mumbled a thanks, and sipped the liquid inside, coughing she smelt it, pulling a face.

'It's beer!' She said in confusion. _Bad tasting beer at that._

'Best thing for shock, now where do you live?' He repeated. Makatza looked at Isabela who shrugged in reply. There was nothing for it, she was going to have to just spill it all or she was going to get nowhere.

Tears swam in her eyes and she sniffed wiping her nose with the back of her hand. 'I don't know,' She admitted, 'Compared to normal this is all in the extreme!' She said flailing a hand and feeling stupid as her tears fell. 'I live in a little village called Seabrook,' She sniffed and took a gulp of her beer. 'But a woman told me I'm in Kirkwall? I don't know where Kirkwall is! I've never heard of it! Like, at all. I was pretty good at geography and I'm pulling a blank here.' She babbled. She looked at the pair almost daring them to call her crazy.

'Okay, calm down, I'm going to call you Katza.' He says with a cheeky glint in his eye. 'My name is Varric, now I'll admit I've never heard of a town called Seabrook. But, we'll have an ask around, see what we can turn up. Okay?' He reassured taking the handkerchief that Isabela had offered and giving it to her, making sure that she took a second to sort herself out. He squeezed her knee trying to comfort her. 'I've already had a word with a few people and they've never seen you around and I know most people in this town, and I've never seen you before. And I would have remembered you.' He took one of the bowls of the tray and pushed it into her hands, taking her beer mug away from her and replacing it with a spoon. 'Eat. You need rest, we've already called for a friend to come look at your foot. You can stay here for as long as you need, if you need me just scream for Varric and I'll come running. Till then Riviani, will be staying with you.' Giving her one last smile, he nodded at the woman and left the room.

'Who is your friend, are they a doctor or something?' Makatza asked swirling the stew with the spoon, she felt a little silly what with crying but it was understandable.

'You could say something along those lines, sweet pea,' she said with a wink and finished her beer picking up Makatza's half empty mug she drained that one too without ceremony. Isabela then sat down next Makatza to clean her knife. 'Eat, you'll regret it if that goes cold. It's barely manageable when hot,' she teased, making Makatza smile genuinely for a flash. Makatza did as she was told and ate her stew,itwasn't as bad as Isabela was making out, a fairly home made taste, nice, but the texture was worrying, she didn't want to question what meat it was though. About half an hour passed, her foot stung like the blazes but she sat quietly contemplating what was going to happen to her. She needed to contact her mother that was for sure, time was ticking on and her mother was already worried about Amelia, although if she really though about it, she probably wouldn't be too worried, she always said that she knew Makatza would vanish one day, looking for a new life. Isabela tilted her head up as she heard voices. Makatza swallowed the ball in her throat and tried to sit up a little so she wasn't so slouchy.

Varric entered the room talking to someone behind him, 'it's no good Blondie, I told you she doesn't know where she is. I've placed out some feelers to try and find out what the real situation is. I don't know whether she hit her head, it's probable, she took a nasty fall before we got there to give a hand, but it's her foot I'm worried about. Hopefully it's stopped bleeding by now.' He smiled at Makatza as they came close, 'don't panic Petal, Blondie here is gonna help you out, he's a real wizard at healing you could say.'

'Very funny, Varric,' a man replied in a dry tone, the person Varric had been speaking to appeared from behind the door, he was tall, his robe showed off his broad shoulders, the feathers were more masculine than Makatza had ever thought was possible. He had a two day stubble, Makatza realised she found that very attractive. The light showed a sharp nose and his long hair tied back in a ponytail. Makatza felt her mouth go dry, and it wasn't with nerves. Her heart jumped and she inhaled sharply. 'Hello,' he said kindly, 'I'm here to help you.'

'O-Okay, yeah sure,' she coughed, trying to clear her throat. _Okay he doesn't have any sort of bag with him, I wonder what the hell he's going to use to fix my foot._ Isabela gave Makatza a look before moving out the way and joining Varric as they watched in interest. He knelt in front of her, Makatza suddenly felt incredibly shy and tried to tuck her leg under her other, but the movement made her swear as the cut pulsed in pain. 'Owch!' She yelped.

He gave a slight chuckle looking at the others as they grinned. 'Well that was silly wasn't it? Please I am here to help you, I can't do that if you don't let me,' he said softly. Makatza looked at Isabela who nodded reassuringly, swallowing her shyness she held out her injured foot. __Thank god I remembered to shave this morning, that would have been horribly embarrassing. Or was it this morning? Well, recently, fuck knows what's actually going and what time it is.__ He pressed the skin around her toes and she hissed in pain, he looked at the wound in calculation, seeing the clotted blood. It was a clean cut, but deep. 'I'm afraid it's quite deep,' he says out loud for her to hear what was on his mind. 'It will scar but it should also heal nicely. Though I will say that you should wear shoes in the streets around here. You wouldn't believe the amount of elves that come to me with similar aliments, though their foot coverings generally do give a little protection around this area.'

She pulled a face, _did he just say elves? I must have misheard him._ 'I... It wasn't like it was my choice to go running through glass,' Makatza snaps as he presses his fingers into her foot. He raised a brow but she didn't apologise. 'Will I need stitches? Can it just be wrapped? How long till I can walk properly?' Makatza inquired instead, trying to change the subject.

Isabela smiled, 'well it won't be long, sweet pea. You're just going to have to promise that you keep it yourself, we're all risking a lot, but I get this feeling that we can trust you,' she adds to Makatza's questioning look. Varric had disappeared and reappeared with a few more mugs without anyone realising and sat in front of the fire watching with interest.

'Yes, you'll just have to relax,' Anders said as he balanced her foot in one had and his other hand light up in a pale green light. The pain in Makatza's temple increased and she could hear almost a whispering, but that came second to the fact that he had just begun to glow. She screamed pulling her foot from his grip and backing up, trying to climb up the chair. 'Woah, woah there, calm down I'm not gonna hurt you,' he said holding up his hands and letting the glow die. The tension was thick in the room and Varric's gaze was drawn to the wine glass that was somehow humming next to him. He reached out to take it and felt it vibrate under his fingers.

'What! What the hell are you doing?!' She was balancing on her good foot, holding onto the back on the chair. Isabela had moved and held her by the arm, 'you're fucking glowing! People don't fucking glow!' Makatza felt a little hysterical, there was a feeling building inside her like a wave and it threatened to drown her being. Isabela tried to get her to sit back down Makatza wasn't having any of it. 'How can you all be so freaking calm? First you kill someone and then, then you bring a guy who lights up more than the Blackpool lights!' She said waving a hand at Anders who tried to get close. 'Dude, I swear you come near me and I'll use my good foot to break that nose of yours,' she warned.

Anders backed up a little and scowled. 'Honestly you'd think people would be grateful, but no their fear gets in the way,' he muttered, very annoyed that his offer to heal her caused this reaction. 'Varric do something, if she keeps yelling-' Anders stopped talking as his attention was brought to the glass that the dwarf was holding. 'How long has it been doing that?' He asks urgently.

Makatza wasn't listening and continued to fight Isabela's attempt to calm her. 'Scared of course I'm bloody scared you've just glowed! Would you just, stop?!' Makatza yelled trying to pull her arm from Isabela, teetering with her lack of balance. 'Thanks but no thanks, I want to leave,' she adds. They were all distracted for a moment as ginger haired woman who was arguing with a couple of men burst through the door, unaware of the scene behind. Isabela tried to take this moment to grab her and pull her down. Makatza yelped and felt her head throb more with the stress. 'God fucking damn it woman!' Makatza hissed the tension could be cut with a knife. There was the humming noise in the silence and then a pop as the wine glass exploded. Anders and Varric both swore and looked at Makatza who was staring in horror.

'What in Andraste's name is going on here?' The woman who burst through the door looked at them all, she was dressed in the familiar armour that Makatza had seen in the bar. She looked pretty level headed and by the expression on her face she wasn't amused.

'He's bloody glowing!' Makatza yelled, trying to latch on to the one sane person in the room. 'Why the hell is he glowing?' She asks still trying to figure out what was going on, it was like a circus in here.

'Oh Maker's breath. Anders? What did you do?' A dark haired man who looked over the armoured woman chipped in. There seemed to be a queue going on, the guy behind him was standing out in the corridor, clearly not bothered by it all. The man who spoke pushed past the woman in the door and Makatza felt her stomach drop. She recognised the man.

'No.' She stated as she looked him up and down. 'No, this... I don't believe it at all,' she mumbled. She sank into the chair much to Isabela's dying relief. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, the headache kicking up a major notch, it had calmed down for a moment but it returned with a vengeance. 'This can't be happening...' she moaned. 'Of all the things,' she said with a desperate laugh.

'Old girlfriend?' Varric asked looking at Hawke who shrugged a shoulder and raised a brow as he looked at her. Aveline stepped aside to let him into the room, so they could stop blocking up the corridor and attracting attention.

'This is so unreal. I'm dreaming. I'm in a coma, this is all fake, this is all in my imagination...' she muttered shaking her head more. Isabela was sure that she wasn't going to run off and slowly let go of her arm, there were going to be some bruises later. Anders was examining the broken glass, not playing attention to any of them.

Hawke tilted his head, 'nope, I'm not responsible for this. For once, though...I wouldn't mind,' he grinned brightly earning a glare from Makatza and a more annoyed one from Isabela. Aveline punched him on the arm.

'For Andraste's sake, what the hell are you saying? She's clearly pretty shaken up, what happened?' Aveline asked, she got the quick story from Varric, and her expression grew more and more deeper into disbelief. Another man with white hair and dark skin stepped past the woman blocking the doorway. Makatza's heart fluttered when her gaze was torn from the one called Hawke. He was like the girl she had met in the street. Ethereal. There was an air about him, maybe the way he carried himself but he exuded both danger and beauty. His eyes met hers for a brief pause, but he gave nothing away, and he quickly dismissed her.

'She needs to calm down!' Anders waved his hands at the pandemonium, he put down the wine glass he had been inspecting and gave Makatza a calculating gaze. 'Listen, I am here to help you, you need to stop panicking, and please don't explode anything else,' He spoke softly and quietly watching her reaction.

'Explode? I didn't explode anything!' Makatza said defensively. 'What the hell are you going on about!' As she snapped at him, there was a ringing noise as the glass in the windows cracked making all of them turn towards the noise. 'Wha?' Makatza said in shock. 'I didn't do that!' She exclaimed, another crack on the window appeared with her outburst. 'Okay. That's not funny, whoever is doing that needs to stop!' She said becoming panicked. Everyone jumped as the cracks across the panes became more apparent and one even shattered completely.

'She is losing control,' the white haired man stated at he looked at Makatza, seeing that she was vvisibly shaking. 'She will become tainted,' he warned. Hawke rolled his eyes and shook his head.

'Leave her alo-,' he started before Makatza began to climb out the chair with a limp, 'Woah, you can't go anywhere sweetheart,' he says trying to block her way but she wasn't having any of it and tried to shove past him, but he grabbed her, shock registering on his face as he felt the wave of mana flow over him. It washed over everyone in the room, causing Fenris' markings to react much to his displeasure.

'What are you trying to do, mage?' He asks grabbing Makatza by the throat, he did not take too kindly to what just happened. Makatza scrabbled at his hand and scratched towards his face.

'The fuck are you doing Fenris?!' Isabela and Hawke both jumped to her rescue, trying to pull the enraged elf from her. Makatza gasped and coughed, more pulses of mana emanating from her in fear, just before she passed out the last wave blew everyone back in the room. People crashed to the ground and Fenris was forced to drop Makatza who hit the floor like a stone, out cold.

'Well done Elf,' Varric said gruffly as he brushed the glass out the way with his foot.

'Asshole!' Isabela snapped as she untangled herself from Hawke, any other day she wouldn't mind him in between her legs, but this wasn't the situation for it. 'Fucking hell, are you trying to kill us?' She huffed as she got up. Fenris scowled as he got up thankful that he'd not landed on his blade. Aveline placed her hand on his chest plate and gave him the look of death. She was sympathetic to his hatred towards mages, but she didn't think his reaction was all justified.

'She is a mage that clearly is not in control,' he said simply, knowing that he was right.

'You are one to talk about not being in control, you animal,' Anders retorted as he got back up from the floor. 'You idiot, she was clearly in fear, all you did was push her to the limit. You don't have to slaughter every mage you meet-'

'Anders! Enough!' Hawke said firmly hearing the deep growl from Fenris. 'You too, touch her again and I'll show you a mage not in control,' he warned. 'Fenris, enough,' he added. The elf scowls and turns on his foot, walking back out the room, Aveline sighs and follows him to make sure he didn't get into trouble.

'Well actually to me it looked like that she didn't even know what mages are, she completely freaked when Anders tried to heal her.' Isabela said as she placed her gently into the chair and brushed her long hair out of her face. 'This girl is something, that's for sure,' she murmured.

'So who is she?' Hawke asked leaning against the wall as he rubbed his eyes. Anders moved closer to her and began to check her over, taking her foot in his hand he healed her, Isabela awkwardly thanking him with a slight pat on the shoulder.

'Her name is Makatza, that's all we got out of her I'm afraid,' Varric replied as he looked for a beer that hadn't been spilt or destroyed in the last twenty minutes.

'She's a pretty one isn't she, has no-one ever seen her before? I mean really?' Hawke said. Isabela shook her head and Varric did the same.

'Got to admit Hawke she seemed to panic when she saw you,' Varric commented, 'although Anders didn't help at all. She damn near popped an eardrum when she screamed,' he said waggling a finger in his ear dramatically.

'I think it was Fenris doing most damage honestly,' he replied. Anders gave him a look which Garrett returned with feeling. He wasn't having any argument today. 'But, even most non magical people have encountered a mage once in their life. I wouldn't have expected that reaction, or that wave of energy that came out of her.'

Isabela crouched next to Makatza's head and brushed her fringe out her eyes. She reminded her of her when she was young and inexperienced of the world. 'Well, we'll help her get home, she can bunk with me. Another one to add to the group, at least for the time being,' she smiles at Hawke who returns it with a wink. 'Y'know, she's pretty spunky. I reckon, we're going to have a lot of fun.'

* * *

 ** **Again, I more than doubled the chapter size! Also changed it up a bit, Makatza and Fenris are going to be pretty wary of each other, though I have planned extra lemon and fluff for later on.****

 ** **Please review and let me know what you think.****


	3. Chapter 3

****Little Knight Mik – You must have written your first review literally moments after I posted the previous chapter! Would have replied back then! I know the scene is familiar, but I will be shaking it up as the story goes on, some chapters may feel very samey, some will be thrown about and some will be completely new! Please let me read your fic! I'm so happy I've inspired you, that's an amazing compliment. Reading through the story again, I realised how easily the group took to Makatza and I felt that was really rushed so I'm hoping to give background and depth to each character. I'm glad that you feel that I'm writing their personalities well, I'm trying to stay true to them. This chapter is going to be sorta twisted on it's head from the original, seeing as they were pally pally the first time. I hope you enjoy!****

 ** **Teacup1990 – Thank you for adding this to your favourites and alerts, I hope it says there *smiley face*****

* * *

Chapter 3 – Answers please.

There was a murmuring of a couple of voices around her, neither very familiar. Makatza kept her eyes closed for the moment, she may have regained consciousness but it didn't mean that she wanted to be awake. Mentally she sighed, _what the fuck am I going to wake up to this time? I can't believe that I'm supposed to be in Kirkwall? The game? That name did sound familiar._ She was deep in thought before she realised that the voices had stopped. 'She's awake,' a woman said, now that Makatza was concentrating she knew it was Isabela.

'How do you know?' Replied a man. Makatza opened her eyes and looked around, she saw Isabela sitting next to her, and the other voice was from Fenris standing in the doorway, his arms crossed.

'Because I'm good at telling if someone is asleep or not,' Isabela said with the slight inflection in her words. Makatza sat up, her hand going to her throat as she stared at the elf in the room. His eyes cast over to her and his facial features hardened. The tension in the room was high and Makatza wasn't going to be intimidated by him, she was finding out a lot about herself. This man had essentially tried to kill her, and all she wanted to do was defy him. She was stronger than she ever thought. Her eyes narrowed and she watched him raise a brow, he was a little surprised at her backbone.

'You are awake,' he said simply.

'No thanks to you,' Makatza replied simply. Isabela pulled a face, she was worried that something might happen. These two were staring at each other with such intensity she thought it might start a fire, and in Makatza's case that could be a possibility.

He broke her gaze and turned his attention to Isabela. 'She is not tainted,' he said matter of factly.

'Pity I can't say the same about you,' Makatza snapped. His head whipped around and his lips turned into a snarl, yet Makatza wasn't having any of it and gave back just as much attitude. 'Are you really needed here? Or are you going to try and kill me again?' She scowled back at him. Isabela's eyes grew wide.

'Okay! Well as nice as this is, thanks Fenris, I think I'm quite safe, not that I couldn't manage anyway,' she says getting up and between them. 'So uh, just let Hawke know that she's awake,' she says simply almost herding him out the door. He turned scowling and almost slammed the door behind him. Isabela leant against the wood and sighed dramatically. She looked over at Makatza who had only relaxed a little. 'Damn girl, you've got some huge balls,' she laughs. 'That was like a verbal slap to the face,' she smiles. Makatza relaxes a little more in her chair and her hands unclench. 'How are you feeling?'

'Apart from the internal twisting fear from seeing someone who tried to kill me? Surprisingly good,' she replied. Her head wasn't throbbing though it did have a slight ache. Also her foot was just a numb memory. She pulled up her leg and checked the bottom of her foot. The skin had a deep red scar line and it only hurt if she pressed down around it. 'How... I mean, this is all so confusing,' she moaned burying her head. She remembered watching a series about a man who fell into a coma woke up in the a different time, and a guy said where you feel pain; is where you feel alive or something. Well she felt pain all right, that pain in her foot hurt so badly.

'Well you're not feeling explody, are you?' Isabela asked carefully. The face she got in reply said it all. 'Right okay. I'm going to be really blunt and um, well it may be little hard to handle,' though Isabela was impressed at how she stood up to Fenris. She was pretty sure that Makatza would handle this just fine. This girl was certainly something, from cowering in an alley, to throwing just as much attitude back to an elf that wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. Though Hawke had made him promise not to kill her, which was a positive.

'Look after all that's happened, I don't really know who to trust or what to believe,' Makatza says softly as she rubs her eyes. 'I mean, my foot is healed, there's elves and dwarves walking around, you killed someone as easy as making a cup of tea, which I would kill for, myself,' she sighs. 'Just, lay it on me and then we'll deal with it,' she smiles.

Isabela grinned largely. She felt a definite kinship towards this young woman, they were very similar. 'Alright, the real shit. You're a mage. Of some sort, the guys, the other mages in this group say that they've not felt your energy before,' she says trying to explain it, she wasn't very good with the whole magic dig. 'Unfortunately, mages around here aren't uh, well allowed almost,' she said knowing that Makatza wouldn't have any idea about the mage's oppression if she had never met a mage before. 'Mages are kept in what we call Circles, they're highly supervised and controlled areas, mages aren't allowed to live outside them-'

'So they're prisons,' Makatza said simply.

'Weeeelll, yeah, at the end of the day,' Isabela said shrugging a shoulder. 'But, our group tends not to really follow the rules, we have a few mages hiding in plain sight so they say. Now I'm telling you this as I feel like I can trust you and that you won't be silly and out anyone,' she smiles.

Makatza sank back in the chair, that was a lot of information to take in. 'So, why did the elf try to kill me?' She asks trying to fill in some blanks. She didn't feel like a mage, but that was the thing you never really did, she was concerned what the larger implications were going to be. Yet, the largest one was death apparently, if she was going to be physically threatened by some.

'He uh, doesn't take well to mages, he's not one himself even though he might do a glowy thing from time to time. But he has a bad history with them and is conditioned to just be incredibly aggressive towards them. It's more like a reflex, he tried to do the same to Hawke,' she adds.

'The tall, dark haired one?' Makatza said trying to match faces to names. 'Okay, right. So he's a mage too, and that Anders guy, and they're living almost illegally?' She said trying to wrap it around her head.

'Got it in one,' Isabela laughs. 'Come on, I'm gonna keep you safe, but first we're going to wash you up, get you dressed in some decent clothing, I mean that dress is so last century,' she teases. 'You'll end up meeting everyone else, but they're sympathetic to your plight. They won't try to hurt you. Just stay out the way of Fenris that's all. Don't poke the wolf.'

'I'd rather kick him in the bollocks,' Makatza replied snarkily earning a cackle from Isabela as she lead her to the bathroom.

…...

The bath was rather uneventful, Makatza took a private moment to check herself over, making sure that everything was as it should be. Her tattoos were all normal and she couldn't feel anything different. She was trying to figure out how to feel that she was a mage, there was almost a deep pulse she was a aware of. That was supposedly her mana, Isabela clarified. Makatza would admit that it was comforting. Finding what Isabela called decent clothing was another matter entirely, they clearly had different definitions of the word. Though through the playful arguing and disagreements, Makatza bonded with Isabela quite quickly, the pirate was open minded and that was just to let the filth in.

'Really? I don't think so,' Makatza laughed shaking her head, she already had trouble figuring out the underclothes and lack of them, but she was sure that was just because of Isabela's personal preference towards it. Isabela pouted as she put away the particular corset that she wanted her to wear. Isabela was having great time dressing Makatza up.

'You're no fun,' she mutters pulling out a plainer one, it was black with a dark blue ribbing. Makatza who was already wearing a navy, long sleeve blouse nodded. They had bickered over leggings, but Makatza won that one, though Isabela didn't understand why she didn't want to show off her tattoos. They discovered the only pair of leggings that Isabela owned, and luckily Makatza was the same shoe size so she had be given the pirate's second best pair. While her hair was wet, Makatza braided it as Isabela helped lace up her corset.

'Your fashion is so different here,' Makatza said. 'Compared to home that is,' she added. They had discussed the possibility of Makatza travelling through what they called the fade and whole she didn't understand it, she was glad the theory existed. 'But I gotta admit I'm feeling it,' she laughs as she ties up the end of her hair. 'These clothes are tighter than I would usually wear,'

'Well you've got an amazing body, men... well anyone here will go crazy over you,' Isabela laughs as she slaps her bum playfully; Makatza squeaked and gave her a look.

'Oh goodie,' Makatza says sarcastically.

'Well, in all seriousness, I hope you're okay with what happened yesterday night. You have to understand that this town doesn't really have any morals and yes, he did die, he was known to be a bit of wanker to be honest. We did let Aveline know,' she said and answered Makatza's unspoken question. 'The red haired lady in armour last night, she's the Guard Captain, she'll sort all that out.' Isabela bit her lip and waited for Makatza's reaction.

'Well, to be honest, I've never see such violence before, that sort of thing doesn't happen where I'm from, but I'm thankful that you helped me. Not that I would have wanted him to die, but whatever,' she says simply, Isabela noticed that her body language kind of shut down and she had put up this barrier. Isabela knew not to push it and just continued help her get dressed. When finished Isabela led her downstairs where she said that the group was waiting. They normally met in the Hanged man where Hawke would let them know if there was any work. Makatza wasn't looking forward this but she knew that she'd only have to do it once. They were going to Varric's private rooms and by the sounds of it there were quite a few people were already there. Shyly she approached the table. Isabela had already wandered off to the bar leaving her to face the horde alone. All of them turned to look at her as she walked into the room, __Oh god there's a lot more of them than I thought, and they're just staring at me...__ Makatza thought, her stomach twisted and she thought she was going to be sick. Crossing one leg behind the other she raised her hand a waved weakly, 'hi?' She said having to clear her throat afterwards as her nerves got the better of her. One of the men, one she hadn't seen before stood up and pulled out a chair, he had gleaming armour and a bow strapped across his back. Makatza felt her blush erupt across her face, and she sat down muttering a thanks. She saw that Fenris was in the room and watching her like a predator watches prey. His distrust and hate was clearly intense towards her.

Varric sat at the top of the table and grinned, 'good morning Katza, how are we? Feeling better I'm hoping.'

Being put on the spot wasn't really what she wanted but she had to deal with it. Putting her hands into her lap she looked him in the eyes. 'I'm fine, thank you,' she says forcing a slight smile. The man next to her tilted his head and his brushed back hair lost it's look, and fell over his face slightly. _Okay, okay, okay. He's not bad on the eyes, and there's something about a man in armour that I didn't know that I found attractive._ Makatza bit her lip without realising, and that had an affect on everyone in the room. 'I am still getting used to everything, it's very different,' she adds.

'So introductions! Everyone this is Makatza, Makatza this is everyone,' Varric waved his hand at the people seated around the table. 'Everyone, why don't you introduce yourselves? I mean if I do it, I'll get lost in a tangent and then it'll just be a story.' Isabela returned from the bar and plonked a mug of beer in front of Makatza, and then shoved Varric down the table a bit in his chair and pulled up one for herself to sit in.

Hawke sighed stealing Isabela's pint much to her pirate cursing. 'Oh Varric, Maker's breath you do make things hard.' Hawke said. Makatza pushed her mug towards Isabela after giving it a sniff, she decided that she'd rather not drink it. 'Hello, do you remember me? Well I'm Garrett Hawke, I'm like you,' he winked and she felt herself blush again. He smirked and continued, 'next to you is Sebastian, Chantry boy, very religious, very innocent. Though he wasn't once upon a time,' Garrett teased. Sebastian scowled at him lightly but he turned and nodded at Makatza, with a light smile. She realised that he pulled the chair out for her, and made a mental note to thank him later properly.

'Next to him is Merrill, also like us, but with her own special twist, she's obviously an elf, she's of Dalish origin.' Merrill bounced in her seat and waved enthusiastically at her, Makatza held in a laugh and waved back smiling. She noticed that Fenris gave Merrill the same expression that he used for her, but he didn't for Hawke even though he was a mage as well. That man was a Rubik cube and Makatza wasn't ever able to complete or figure one out. 'Then, we have Varric who needs no introduction, Isabela,' who was spinning her blade in her hand and taking a sip with the other winked at her, Garrett carried on ignorant of her. 'And me, we're sort of the leaders of the group.'

Fenris snorted and looked away rolling his eyes. 'Misfits more like,' he muttered to himself. Makatza tried hard to stifle the giggle that threatened to appear, she didn't expect that from him at all. That was actually funny. But, it escaped and he heard it. She almost slapped her hand over her mouth and looked away from him quickly as she caught him looking at her in her peripherals. He cleared his throat and the tips of his ears turned red. Clearly he didn't think anyone would hear. If Hawke heard he didn't give any indication, carrying on, 'next to me is my dear brother Carver, he hates everyone, but don't worry he's an arse.'

Carver's face turned sour and he threw a punch at his brother, 'You're the arse! Who says I'm not gonna like her!' He sat sulkily in his seat, 'I'm not going to just sit here. I'm getting another drink,' he said almost flouncing out. Makatza tilted her head, the family resemblance wasn't really there, but he was clearly the younger one.

'Deduction, my dear brother,' Hawke hadn't bothered to block the punch. Carver had only hit his arm anyway. 'That's Aveline, City Guard Captain, don't do anything illegal and you should get on just fine.' Aveline smiled recognised her as the level headed one that she saw yesterday.

'Then there's Anders, who isn't here but you met him already,' Hawke said rubbing his eyes, clearly he was finding the next few bits difficult. Makatza rose a brow as Hawke looked at Fenris and her eyes was drawn to the elf. 'And, uh, you've met Fenris,' he sighed.

'Yes,' Makatza said slowly as he looked back at her, 'we've met,' she states simply before turning away from his attention. Hawke called Varric over to ask about some information and she guessed that was it, everyone began to go about their own business. She simply sat and fiddled with her braid until Sebastian cleared his throat next to her and she turned to face him. _Okay, he just an attractive man, you can talk to him, just don't forget his name. Just, be normal,_ she desperately thought to herself.

'So Katza, may I call you that?' He asks and she nods with a shy smile. 'What do you do?' Sebastian says striking up conversation. Isabela slid a glass of wine her way before talking to Hawke. She cradled the glass in her fingers before replying. Sebastian was very good looking, his ash blonde hair brushed back, bright blue eyes.

'Um what do you mean by, do?' She felt stupid for asking, but her brain had gone on vacation as it always did when she was talking to attractive men. He chuckles and saves her.

'What do you do for a living? A tailor? Chef maybe? He supplied, smiling.

Now she felt horribly stupid, sipping her wine she replied, 'well, I can cook, but I don't do it professionally, I um, suppose you would call me an entertainer? Maybe, performer?' She said not knowing what type of performing arts they have here.

'A performer?' He repeated, 'as in the Blooming Rose?' Sebastian said slightly awkwardly. Makatza felt more thick in the head. She had no idea what he was asking.

'I uh, don't-' She began before Fenris cut in above her.

'He is asking if you are a whore,' he states. The table quietens as Makatza takes this in, Sebastian looked horrified, though that was his intent he didn't want to be so blunt. Makatza clears her throat.

'Oh, um, no. I am not,' she says simply trying not to start an argument. Hawke felt himself stop breathing and Isabela tensed next to him. This could get bad, but it seemed like Makatza had handled it well.

'It would be the appropriate cover for someone like you,' Fenris muttered bitterly. Isabela slapped her hand to her head. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut. There was silence for a moment before a wave pulsed from Makatza, putting everyone on edge. The young woman was clearly trying not to cry and gain control of herself. She stood up.

'You are calling me a whore,' she says simply, her hands clenched around her wine glass. 'You. You should be ashamed of yourself,' Makatza says, every word becoming stronger as she speaks. 'You are a bully and I will not be treated like this. You tried to hurt me, you've tried to belittle me and you don't even know me. Grow up Fenris,' Makatza says glaring at him. He raised a brow before his face pulled into a sneer. It was the last straw, Makatza threw her glass of wine over him without ceremony. Placing her glass firmly on the table she turns on her foot and walks out the door. Merrill had covered her mouth with her hands, no one had expected that. Isabela and Hawke were trying to stop themselves from laughing as Fenris sat there in shock, covered, dripping in wine.

Makatza ducked her head as she fought her way through the throng of people in the bar, she was horrified of losing control. She could feel her mana pulsing inside her, searching for a way out, how dare he! I was bullied at home, I will not back down here. Not anymore! She felt her eyes begin to burn, she wouldn't cry because of him. She managed to get outside, the sun was bright and warm on her skin and she turned her face towards it, hoping it would dry the tears. Aware that people would be around her even out here she nipped down the alley next to the pub, she wasn't comfortable being alone out here, but she needed to be. Makatza closed her eyes and leant against the wall. Everything became a numb background noise, as she tried to collect her thoughts.

Fenris cursed and swore in the bathroom where he was drying himself. 'You kinda deserved it, you were being an arse hole to her and you have ever since she arrived,' Hawke said as he stood outside the door, the reply from Fenris was lost on him. 'I'm just saying maybe you should give her a break, she clearly a fish out of water being here and the turmoil is evident,' he stopped talking as Sebastian walked past him with a determined look on his face.

Back in the alley, Makatza was trying to think of a mantra to repeat and get her through this enough for her to calm down. Someone touched her shoulder and she freaked out slapping the hand away as her mana was released. She opened her eyes to see Sebastian staggering backwards, Makatza was horrified. 'I'm so sorry! I'm trying, I am trying to control it, honestly I am,' she said feeling awful.

'Katza, relax I am fine, I just wanted to make sure you're okay,' he said softly. 'I also wanted to clear up what happened, I did not mean to imply that you're a uh, lady of negotiable affection,' he says a little awkwardly. Makatza manages a smile and wipes her eyes, he rests his hand on her arm and squeezes it a little affectionately. 'Are you well?' He asks sweetly.

'Yes, thank you Sebastian, I am feeling much better,' she said taking a deep breath.

'He will warm to you, he has just been through a lot,' he says softly. 'It doesn't give him a right to say what he did at all, but you seem to be a very strong woman, and we are here to help you,' he reassures. Makatza smiles wiping the corner of her eye as she brushes her fringe out her eyes. Before she could reply Isabela skidded around the corner.

'Great glapdranks! I thought I lost you there,' she swore, Makatza had no idea what she said but it was in pirate so she guessed it was bad. 'Come on, I want to take you shopping, we've got to get you some new clothing and take your mind of that wanker upstairs,' she grins. The moment with Sebastian had passed and he bowed before leaving the girls to chat. Makatza mouthed a goodbye and turned her attention onto the pirate. 'Your balls just keep growing huh,' she grinned.

'I wasted a perfectly good glass of wine though,' Makatza replied with sniff. 'Now do we really have to go shopping?' The look that Isabela gave her was the scariest she'd seen by far.

* * *

 **So this chapter was heavily edited from the original, for the best I hope! As you can see I'm trying to make some people's relationship a little rough and we'll see how it goes, the next chapter will probably have an extra idea that I've had floating around my head for a while, so the chapters after might be a little jumbled.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, I'd love some more!**

 **Apologies this one took so long, I have a wee baby girl who is determined to take all my time. Not that I'm upset about that, heehee.**


	4. Chapter 4

****Little Knight Mik – I am loving your reviews! I am planning that Seb and Katza have a more developed relationship, and Fenris and Katza do indeed have a rival to love romance. Maybe a little love triangle? I'm going to try and make her Mage powers a little different to normal, but I've thought of a concept that should explain that nicely. Also, I love your idea of a ranting table, I will twist that in somewhere, if you'll allow me. I have a fluff bit with a piano with a certain someone, I'm really excited to write that but it won't be for while yet.****

* * *

Chapter 4 – Universal

'Really Izzy?' Makatza moaned looking at the massive set of steps in front of them. 'Why doesn't this world have escalators?' She mutters to herself. Isabela didn't understand but laughed anyway. Apparently this hill lead to the posher part of town which, according to the Pirate was the best place to get clothing. Halfway up she felt her thighs beginning to burn, she was physically fit but this was a different kind of strain. 'Hey, Izzy,' Makatza said in between steps and breathing. 'Do um, do you think that your friends like me? I mean, I know certain people don't-'

Isabela stopped and brushed a strand of hair back into her bandanna. 'Oh sweet pea, please don't take it personally. I know that Sebastian has already said something and it's preying on your mind, what with everything that happened. Just, remember that he's a bit of an arse, and due to his fucked up past with mages he takes a while to warm to anyone. I mean, he merely dislikes me,' she grins, she tapped her lip with a finger, 'though that may be because I did try to sleep with him. He's not one for physical contact,' she shrugs.

'Could have fooled me,' Makatza said raising a brow. 'But, I don't want to talk about him. I meant like, your dwarf friend and Hawke?' She asked as they continued to walk up the stairs, the sun had reached it's peak and was beating down on them in the midday. _To be honest, I don't care what type of life you've had, doesn't give you an excuse to bully someone. Fear is fear, if he's afraid of me, he needs to sort his issues out instead of lashing out at me._

'Oh yeah, they like you,' she winks at her. 'Varric is a sucker for a story and you've got adventure written all over you. Hawke well, he's a kind man, he's always helping those who need it, makes me feel a little queasy at times, he's so... good,' she winces with a face. 'It's enough to make you sick,' she laughs. Makatza laughs with her as they get to the top of the stairs, they pause for a moment as Makatza looks around, the architecture was greatly different already.

'Is it only shops in High town?' She asks looking back and seeing the sea.

'Na, there's a fair bit up here. Easy pickings really. You've got the Blooming Rose, the brothel,' Isabela says bumping her hip against Makatza's with intent. 'Then there's the Chantry, which I will burst into flame should I ever step foot in there, but that's where you'll find Sebastian.' She grins, looping her arm through the young woman's and lead her in the right direction. Makatza translated that as a church, some things were the same in both worlds so it seemed. 'Then there's the Keep where the Viscount and Barracks for the Guard, that's where you're more than likely to find Aveline, uh what else is up here?... Oh! Hawke's Estate is up here as well, and um... Fenris lives around here.'

'Wow, that's a lot,' Makatza said following her into what seemed to be a market. _This world really is complex, there seems to be a definite social structure. I had better learn all I can while I'm here. I don't want to find myself alone around here, I'm more likely to end up falling down a set of stairs and kill myself._ She rubbed her eyes and ignored her internal monologue, 'right let's get this shopping over and done with,' she smiles. 'I am not very patient when it come to shopping.'

'Oh don't worry, this is will be fun,' Isabela winks seductively.

...

Makatza spent an agonizing two hours with Isabela, she was dragged from shop, forced to try on shoes and wispy pieces of clothing. She was pretty sure that most of what filled the bags was, procured by the pirate, one moment the bags were empty the next thing, full. Isabela could tell it was almost physically painful toward the end, but she just became more delighted. Weighed with the many bags, they staggered toward the City Guard's Barracks. She was shocked someone would charge that much for the very little material they were getting. Thank god Isabela used her talents otherwise she was sure that they would be in serious money troubles. She had insisted that they should just get some normal clothing, but Isabela insisted more that she could just borrow her clothing. Makatza lost. She felt a little on edge as they entered the large building, they drew quite a few looks as they did look out of place, but Isabela walked like she owned the place and lead her to the Barracks. They wandered into Aveline's office, placing their bags in the corner, the guard captain was having a heated debate with Varric about the ownership of the Hanged Man, their arrival seemed fortunate for Aveline for Varric's attention was instantly switched.

'Good afternoon Katza! Has this wench been looking after you?' He says leaning on the desk. Aveline gives him a look to the back of his head, Makatza waved a little hello at Aveline as Isabela nudged her forward.

'Uh, yeah it was... different. I had fun,' _for the first fifteen minutes anyway;_ a pained expression crossed her face as she nodded, Aveline sent a glance of sympathy her way. The Guard Captain observed her for a moment with a calculating look on her face.

'I heard about the incident in the alley, I've spoken to Varric here about it and I'm sure he'll talk to Hawke and the others as well. If you are going to be dragged around by this group of dysfunctional layabouts,' Aveline says as she stands up from her desk. 'I feel that you should at least know how to defend yourself, and know how to get out of tricky situations.'

'I don't want to kill anyone,' Makatza states.

Aveline smiles at her innocence, 'I don't want you to kill anyone either, but this city is a cesspit of violence. You need to be able to keep yourself safe. Leave your bags here, they'll be safe don't worry. Though seeing as you've been shopping with this tart, I doubt that much of it has been paid for,' she says glaring at the pirate who blows a kiss at her. Aveline rolled her eyes and grabbed Varric by the shoulder steering him out. 'Come on, the lads are in the training room and it'll be a good place to start.' The dwarf looked ecstatic at the thought of being able to see her practice. They entered a large room where several men were indeed wrestling and fighting with swords. Makatza groaned and dragged her feet a little as she realised that almost everyone she was introduced to this morning was here.

'Aveline! This is going to be so embarrassing,' Makatza moans as she gives Isabela a look of a desperate plea.

'Oh tosh you'll be fine,' Aveline dismissed. She shoved Varric over towards a bench and most the men in the room stopped what they were doing as she entered, clearly waiting for command. Makatza was impressed, this woman can certainly control a room with just her presence. Isabela looked around, clearly in her element, surrounded by a large group of sweating men. Her eyes were drawn to the guy coming closer.

Hawke jogged up to them, 'hey what's going on?' He had a slight sheen of sweat on his brow, dressed in loose trousers and a shirt he looked as if he had been training. Noticing her questioning gaze he answered, 'just training with Donnic, need to brush up on my hand to hand, it's a weak point of mine.'

'She's here to see what she can do, reflexes and such,' Aveline clarified. 'So Katza, have you had any physical training?' She asks. Makatza didn't really want to answer but Isabela dug into her ribs. 'You said that you were a performer? A dancer perhaps?'

'Uh yeah, I um,' she said sheepishly. 'I studied gymnastics for years, and uh a few other related subjects,' Makatza said. She was aware that everyone was watching her, 'I mean, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to show you want I can do?' She asks not sure what Aveline was asking of her.

'Why not. Katza, take off your shoes and corset,' Aveline reassured. 'This place is pretty padded and the floor has an underlying spring to it so if you get thrown around it won't hurt as much. Our rogues use it to practise their dodges and flips,' she smiles. 'Come on people clear the floor,' she commands. Makatza felt a pit in her stomach as she drew all the attention. She looked around the room aware that people were watching the scene with interest. They sat along the benches that were placed around the edge, she swore she saw some of them taking bets, for a gamble she was unaware of. Makatza felt a flush of red cross her face, she was so embarrassed, she unbuttoned her boots and Isabela undid the strings of her corset, she was expecting some hollering but Aveline's presence seemed to have a quietening effect on the men. Without asking Makatza began to stretch, as she was a contortionist she was able to stretch in various ways, she needed to otherwise she could cause herself an injury. Lost in her routine she took a good five minutes limbering up. She opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her. She grinned sheepishly and dropped her leg, which she had been holding by her head. There was a murmuring around her and she shook it off. Borrowing Isabela's bandanna she wrapped her hair up so it wouldn't fly about her face, or get twisted in her limbs. She stepped out onto the floor and closed her eyes to gather herself.

'I can do this,' she says softly to herself, as she breathes in deeply. She looked over to Isabela, who gave her a thumbs up and a wink, Hawke leaned on Isabela as he watched curiously. Much to her horror she realised that the elf was standing next to the dwarf, the feeling of anxiety grew, along with a ball of anger as he simply glared in her direction. _Great I've got an audience that already hates me, that's all I need._ Rolling her shoulders she rotated her neck and took a deep breath. Feeling relaxed she thought that her leggings might limit her movement but she needn't have worried, she took a few steps, gaining speed and threw herself into a forward flip, using her momentum to carry her into the air where she spun. Using all the space across the hall she landed at the other side, she fell to the floor and used her contortion to roll backwards. Once on her feet, she spun on one foot flipping backwards, into a split, she finished. It was a quick routine but it was technically showing her abilities. She felt her hair fall free now that she had stopped moving and she flicked it out the way.

'Yeah that's what I'm fucking talking about!' Isabela whooped with a whistle. Makatza felt herself blush, she grinned, Isabela had crossed the mat, holding out her hand she hauled her up.'Sweet pea you have to teach me some of those moves,' she said dirtily. Makatza nodded her breath still hadn't returned. Looking around she saw the approving look on Aveline's face, Varric looked like he would had given anything for a piece of paper and a pencil. Hawke grinned and nudged the elf next to him, Fenris had watched and had to admit that he was surprised at the young woman. He didn't like the feeling, it was conflicting.

'That was amazing,' Varric complimented. 'Andraste's tits, that really was something to behold, Petal,' he laughs.

'Yes, you should be just fine, we'll get some proper lessons set up and it looks like your speed and flexibility means you'll suit a rogue's style more. But we'll see.' Aveline smiles. 'We'll show you the basics and you should be able to use them to stay out of trouble. Not that I hope you should get into trouble, no, just stay inside after sunset and generally everything should be fine. We have a problem with gangs.'

'I'll teach you how to keep your... waves under control,' Hawke said softly as he walked over. 'But I won't teach you anything offensive, otherwise it'll get conflicted on the battlefield.' Carver snorted and muttered a derogatory comment. Hawke raised a fist, 'I can still kick your arse little Hawke.'

'Oh yeah?' Caver raised a brow.

'Yeah!' Without another word Hawke launched himself at his younger sibling, grabbing him in a head lock he dragged him toward the mat, Makatza couldn't help but giggle when she heard Caver shout obscenities. He broke free and threw himself at his older brother, they grappled for a moment, Varric was chuckling, Aveline was talking to Fenris with a smile on her face.

Isabela handed Makatza her boots. 'Well done honey,' she praised. 'We thought you might be a bit speedy being a dancer, but we didn't expect anything like that. When you began stretching, pushing out your chest and raising your legs I swear every guy in the room damn near crossed his legs and hunched over slightly,' she cackled.

Makatza swatted her, 'Izzy! Stop it! I'll be really self conscious next time,' she hissed. Isabela cackled nastily and wrapped her corset back around her, flicking her braid out the way. 'So, uh, I was okay?' She asked concerned.

'Of course sweet pea,' she smiled as she strapped her, 'come on, you've got to be tired after all that, let's go get a drink,' Isabela grins as she winds her arm around Makatza's waist and leading her out the room. There was only one person who watched them leave and it brought forth nothing but confusion.

* * *

 ** **So yes, I did change this one a little and then I kept some very samey. There will be a spar scene with Hawke but it's going to be in the next few chapters. It's around the same size as the other chapter, but I wanted to get this one uploaded as soon as possible, my little girl seems to be going through a growth spurt. I hope you liked this one, drop a review.****


	5. Chapter 5

****Little Knight Mik – I am living for your reviews, each one makes me smile more than the last. I'll admit I normally get rid of the sibling ASAP as they are sooo annoying, my Hawke is normally a lone wolf at heart. I'm tilting more towards the Rogue style for Makatza as I hope this chapter will explain, I wait with baited breath for your review!****

* * *

Chapter 5 – Awkward

'So, what do we think?' Hawke said throwing a towel at Carver as he walks over to Aveline who was watching a couple of her men train. The fact that it was Donnic held no relevance at all, she would swear to the Maker and his Bride on that one; then be struck down for such a flagrant lie. Hawke wiped his own forehead with his own cloth, and watched his brother storm out in a grump. The younger Hawke had yet to learn to take criticism well, and it showed. 'She's pretty athletic that's for sure,' he says simply.

Aveline looks at Varric, 'yes, she suits a rogue's styling, but I'm more concerned about the uh... your side of it Hawke,' Aveline says referring to her magic.

'Yes, it's not like anything I have come across, I was speaking to Anders last night, he said something about well... a naturalist,' he says awkwardly. Aveline raises a brow and Varric looks incredibly interested.

'What's a naturalist?' Aveline asked only for Fenris to appear beside them.

'They are a rare mage, they do not rely on mana reserves, instead relying on the natural mana around them. They cannot control mana as such, it becomes instinctual, only appearing when in stress, anger or fear-' He supplied looking annoyed.

'Just like when she got pissed at you,' Varric laughed nudging the elf in the knees.

'There was not any in the Imperium, they were hunted down, normally they only appear in a Dalish lineage,' Fenris muttered moving away from the dwarf. 'It is unheard of that they would be in a human's ancestry,' he added. 'I still think she is a demon in human form.'

'Some sort of succubus, eh?' Varric teased, flirting with death if Fenris' glare was to go by. 'If it relies on fear or stress, why didn't it help her in the alley?' He asked. Hawke explained that it probably did, as that's why his bolt ended up killing the assailant instead of merely clipping him like he planned. 'I did think she had pulled, but that's unlike Bianca. The real question is, why now? Why is her power only showing now?' He asks Hawke, who shrugs.

'So what are we going to do?' Aveline asks.

'We'll keep her safe and get her to whatever she calls home. I think Isabela has grown attached, and I would hate for her to lose a friend so soon. So at the end of they day, what next?' Hawke says simply. He nudges Fenris who scowls at him even more, he didn't like this hapdash theory, more because it made sense. 'She'll need to practice, she's not fast enough,' Hawke says tapping his chin.

'She relies on her left foot too much, she will be unbalanced. She hesitates,' Fenris states. Everyone looked at him in a little shock, Varric grinned and shared a look with Hawke. Aveline allows herself a little grin, which she covered with her hand. 'I will not be blamed for the silly girl's death if she is with us while ambushed,' he says in defence. He may not like or trust her at all, but he wasn't going to be blamed at all. In any instance. Hawke grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Of course, my friend, we didn't doubt you for a moment,' he smiles. 'Watching her bend and flex didn't set off any primal urges whatsoever,' he teases watching the elf's face darken in pure anger.

'You are a fool,' Fenris mutters pulling his shoulder away from Hawke's grip. Garrett shares a grin with everyone else, at the expense of the elf.

'Oh, I'm the fool?' He drawls. 'Sure, I'm sure you feel nothing toward Katza's lithe, nimble body...' he teases. 'Who knows, you might actually lose some of the rust and dust, or there's always Isabela,' he chuckles winking at him, only to be punched. Hard. Aveline rolled her eyes and continued to instruct her men while Hawke cursed from the fetal position on the floor. Varric was knee slapping as he laughed, the elf feeling no remorse.

…...

 _Back at the Hanged Man, I don't think I'll ever get used to the smell of this place_ , Makatza winced as they entered Varric's rooms, apparently it was totally fine to simply hang out here until they had something to do or gossip about. She had asked about the shopping they had left at the barracks, but Isabela said that a runner would drop it off for them, so not to worry. Makatza had spotted a piano in the main foyer, she made a mental note to test that in private when the bar was a little more empty, and Varric had a rather badly tuned guitar in here. She picked it up and began to idly tune it while Isabela got them some drinks. She had requested some tea or something non-alcoholic, but she doubted that she'd get that. She was halfway through tuning when Isabela returned, with, surprise, surprise, a couple of mugs. 'Was there no tea?' Makatza asked with a slight whine in her voice.

'Trust me, sweet pea, you don't want to drink the milk or water here,' she grins putting Makatza's mug on the table. 'So, you've found out all about us, what about you? We're no closer to getting you home. Also that performance! Wow, that was great!' She says sitting in Varric's large chair, her legs over the arm.

'There's really not much to tell,' Makatza shrugs. 'I mean, I'll give you my life story if you really want,' she says looking at Isabela who leans on her hand in interest. She smiles softly and plucks a string to test the note. 'Okay well, I was abandoned on my mama's doorstep when I was about a year old, there was no note or anything,' Makatza says matter of factly, which surprised Isabela a little but she didn't say anything. 'My mama raised me, I went to normal schools, had normal friends, lived what was to become an orphanage as I got older. I went to a secondary school, just for girls, got good grades and passed all my exams, including my driving test, then I went to University,' she says idly playing a tune. 'One day I got caught out in a storm and here I am.'

'Woooow, that was well boring,' Isabela stated, ignoring the fact that she had no idea what Makatza meant by driving test. 'What about your friends? Was there no-one notable? No first loves? No drama of any sort?' She asked sipping her beer.

'Not really, I mean, I didn't really fit in. People were nice to me and they would talk to me if they had to, but I didn't form any close relationships. As for love... I was teased a lot. A boy would say he liked me and then it would be for a joke, so I sort of ignored any advances as I got older. They would always turn out to be more upsetting than some major revelation in my life,' Makatza mumbled. She began to play an Ed Sheeran song, liking the familiarity. The pirate felt a little pity towards this young woman. Compared to her own life, it wasn't the worst, nearly idyllic but it was almost like she had drifted through her life, having neither memorable moments or leaving any. 'If I were to be really honest, like, really honest with myself. This is the first place I've ever really fitted in, and I don't even fit in here. Not legally anyway,' she grins. Isabela smiles.

'Well, I think you fit in rather well,' she says leaning back and enjoying the music. 'What about the dancing?' She asks. 'You didn't seem nervous,' she adds.

'Are you joking? I was terrified,' Makatza laughs. 'But, my mama always said that if you love doing something, just do it. Fear will only poison if you let it. I love to dance and to exert my body in flips and routines, makes me feel alive. If I let a little stage fright ruin that, I'll lose it forever,' she says simply. Makatza began to hum along to the tune she played, comfortable that the conversation had ended. Isabela had finished her beer and commandeered Makatza's who was more than happy to let her. They were alone for a good hour, Makatza played most of the repetoire that she knew, mostly Ed sheeran but there was some Death cab for cutie in there as well. She had just begun to play, ''Follow you into the dark,'' when the door was slammed back. Hawke wandered in, tissues clenched to his nose, Varric in tow behind.

'What in the fade happened to you?' Isabela said as she jolted upright. Makatza stopped playing and raised an eyebrow at the man's excessive cursing.

'Fenris. That's what happened, moody bastard hit me,' he swears. 'I think he re-broke my nose,' he winces being led to a chair. Isabela moved over to him and pulled his hands away so she could assess the damage, bloody tissues were taken from his face. 'Right before he wandered off back to his mansion, I mean, I was only playing,' he says in a pathetic voice. Isabela pursed her lips as she raised a brow, looking at Varric. 'Hey! I didn't do anything bad, don't look at him!' Garrett whines wanting sympathy.

'Why did he hit you? He seems to be really unhinged,' Makatza says simply as she puts down the guitar. Varric laughs as Isabela tries to reset the mage's nose, but he was moving too much for her to do it.

'You've just caught him at a bad time that's all,' Varric grins. 'Last time he hit Hawke was a couple of years ago, and that's been about it, unless you're behind him in a fight, he might clip you by accident, but we're all pretty aware to keep at a distance,' he says stealing what was left in Isabela's mug. 'Besides, Hawke did ask for this one. You've been winding him up all night and today. No wonder he wanted to let off steam.' Makatza wasn't convinced but she was curious about how Hawke had been teasing him, her curiosity would have to wait as it looked like Isabela was having enough trouble without him talking. Instead she settled for asking Varric was they planned to do for the rest of the day. 'At this rate, absolutely nothing. If he doesn't sit still I'll have to go get Blondie and that's another story entirely. Although it might be best if I do, come on Petal, you can join me, we'll ask Blondie a few questions about you and your budding, new powers,' he grins. Makatza only just realised what he was talking about. She had felt the familiar pulsing and it was now just a background feeling, nothing really amazing, it was like her heartbeat. Waving a goodbye to Isabela and Hawke she followed the dwarf out the door.

* * *

 **Okay, short and sweet. I'd rather update little chapters and keep the story moving than long chapters that take weeks to do. In the original she was supposed to meet Leandra, but I've got a better placement for that one. I'm focusing more on character development at the moment.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and let me know!**

 **In the next chapter there will be fluff! Lemon! And ranting! Maybe with cheese ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

****Little Knight Mik – I really enjoyed reading your review and yes, it is in the Hanged man, I am so excited to write that bit, but won't be for a few chapters yet. I am planning to delve into Makatza's history and have a major plot addition to the story that I am hyped to write, I'm so so so excited to add it in and I hope you like it, I do touch on it in this chapter, I wonder if you can spot it.****

* * *

Chapter 6- Taboo

'So he works in the underbelly of the city, with a great big lantern advertising where he is; yet no-one thinks to look for him here?' Makatza asked as Varric opened the door to Anders' clinic. The dwarf merely chuckled at her disbelief. She was very confused, he was supposed to be on the run from the mage catchers or something, at least that is what she had picked up. 'He's also a Grey Warden?' She added, Varric had taken great pleasure in telling her some stories on the way down to fetch the apostate.

'Former Grey Warden,' Anders said as he saw them come in, Makatza blushed a little, she didn't think she would be heard. He smiled reassuringly as she got closer, Varric waving a hello. 'Didn't think I would see you both so soon, I was going to give it at least a couple of days,' he says simply.

'Wait, before you say anything else,' Makatza said simply as she stood in front of him. He was at his desk a quill in his hand. Clearly he was working on something intensive if the ink blotches were to go by. 'I just wanted to say that I'm sorry,' she said closing her eyes so in her mind she couldn't see the embarrassment. 'You were trying to help me and all I did was scream and shout at you. Admittedly I had no idea what was going on, but that won't excuse my rudeness,' she says quickly. She opens one eye to see him smiling.

'There's no need, honestly. But, I appreciate the gesture,' he chuckles as he stands. 'How is your foot and head?' Anders inquires.

'Can't complain, you did a pretty good job,' she smiles back, feeling Varric elbow her in the hip to make her laugh a little. 'Thank you.' She says realising she hadn't said it before. Varric takes Anders to one side explaining the situation as Makatza looked around, there was a strange feeling here, one that she had felt before even though she didn't realise. She became a little nosy and began to skim the papers and books on Anders' desk, the topics certainly were intriguing to say the least and they looked mostly hand written which entranced her more. She was brought back to the moment when she heard Anders grumbling.

'I'm not surprised they haven't killed each other yet! I mean, he damn well tried to kill Katza, a scared young woman,' he stated as he grabbed a bag and threw some cloth inside. 'And now I have to stop all my work to go heal his thick head,' he says bitterly. 'It's bad enough that he insists on dragging the animal around with us, I half expect to be stabbed in the back every moment I can't see him-'

'It wasn't even a minor squabble, he's just under a lot of pressure the last couple of days and you know how annoying Hawke can be, I'm not surprised Broody swung at him,' Varric defended. 'We just need you to patch him up so that he's not seeing black and purple for the next week. It's pretty broken and you know what Riviani's nursing skills are like. Besides, he didn't kill her so to say, he just shook her up a little. If he wanted to kill her I'm pretty sure he would have.'

'Not very reassuring there Varric,' Makatza says dryly. 'Can we not talk about him, I mean that's all I've heard for the last two days, I'm sick of it,' she says honestly. Anders sighs and nods, gathering all that he needed for the healing Varric led them back up to the Hanged man, conversation was idle as they walked, it was clear the apostate wasn't happy about this house call at all. When they got to the Hanged man and up to Varric's rooms where they left the couple, it became apparent that they were just as stubborn as each other and that they hadn't gotten far in the duration that they had been left. Makatza opened the door to find Isabela almost wrestling Hawke to the floor, she had him in a head lock and was furiously trying to hold a cloth of ice to his nose. Hawke on the other hand, being the near thirty year old child that he was, didn't want any of it and was complaining about the pain.

'It won't feaking hurt if the ice numbs it!' Isabela said with a grunt as she used her knee to hold him in place, driving it deep into the square of his back. 'Come on ya big drab! Stay still, ugh you're spraying blood everywhere you quim!'

'It hurts! I just wanna wait for Anders!' Hawke moaned twisting his head away like a baby that refused to be spoon fed. 'He can heal it just fine,' he whimpered as Isabela finally got him into a position where she could clamp the cloth to his face, ignoring his swearing. Makatza laughed drawing their attention as she leant against the door frame. She waved at them as if to say continue.

'Oh please, don't let me disturb you,' she grins. Anders and Varric appeared behind her and Makatza could swear that she heard Anders roll his eyes.

'I can heal it just fine, that's true. It's easier if it's not the worst can be,' Anders says as he apologises, squeezing past Makatza as he went to free his fellow mage from the pirate. It consisted of Anders taking the cloth, keeping it pressed to Hawke's face as he helps him up and into a chair. Isabela winked at Makatza as she walked over, she looped her arm over Makatza's shoulders and whispered into her ear before going to the bar, Makatza grinned as she slid into a chair near the pair. Varric wandered off with Isabela to get a drink and left the three mages alone. Makatza watched with great interest, as shocked as she was the first time, now that she was able to actually process what was going on and it wasn't so alien, it was fascinating. She couldn't help but stare as the skin around his nose began to lighten and the split patched itself together. She already found the human body incredible and this simply deepened the thought. As Anders concentrated healing Garrett, Makatza didn't realise how intently she was staring.

'Getting an eyeful there Katza?' Hawke teased as he looked at her with one eye. He chuckled at Makatza as she blushed. To save her some embarrassment he changed the subject. 'So Anders and I were talking and we think we've discovered the source of your powers Katza,' he says smiling as Anders finished. He rotated his mouth wiggling his nose. There was some slight redness and the dried blood was still apparent around his mouth and nostrils. He wiped across his lips with the cloth Anders gave him. 'We think that you're what they call a Naturalist-'

'That doesn't mean that I have to run around naked?' Makatza asked raising a brow.

Hawke laughs and shares a look with Anders, 'if that's a perk I've not heard of it,' he smiles at her. 'No, what we mean is that your mana doesn't come from the normal source that's all. Normally it's a reservoir in your body almost and becomes drained the more you use it. You on the other hand, draw your mana from the world around you and the more that you're immersed in nature, the stronger you are. Though I did read that Naturalists can use life energy which is like blood magic but more extreme, you would literally drain the entire being of their energy and if you did that to a mage, you'd be really pow-'

'Hawke!' Anders said sharply drawing his attention to Makatza who had gone deathly pale. 'Not that you would be capable of doing that. It would take a lot of skill and extreme situation to put you in that position,' he says quickly to calm her down, he felt the ripple of power flood from her. He reaches across and takes her hand softly, smiling he rubs the back of her knuckles with his thumb. 'We'll teach you to control as much as possible,' he says. 'Besides the only blood mage we have is Merrill and she uses her own blood, nobody else's,' he said in a slightly disapproving voice, making it clear that didn't approve of her actions whatsoever.

'Is that why Merrill feels different to Hawke?' Makatza asked, 'like, there's a dark stain around her,' she adds. Anders looks impressed and Garrett grins happily, he nods at her and is a little thankful she can sense things like that.

'Most mages can't tell the difference, but if it comes naturally to you then be happy,' Garrett smiles, 'it'll keep you out of trouble, trust me on that one.'

'Then why does Anders feel like neither you or Merrill?' Makatza states. Garrett coughs and looks at Anders, who's expression is respectively shocked. 'It's not like a bad thing, but it doesn't feel just right either,' she mumbles feeling pretty stupid, she takes her hand from Anders who was too surprised to resist.

'It is nothing to concern yourself about,' Anders says a little stiffly. 'Just know that I am not a blood mage, or a danger to anyone,' Makatza heard a little inflection in his tone as he spoke the last few words and it was apparent that he didn't really believe the last bit. But she didn't push it further, she had just had a lot of information thrown her way and she was content to let it settle first. The conversation was ended when Isabela and Varric appeared, Isabela was set on teaching Makatza how to play cards and nothing was going to get in her way.

…...

Makatza had been in Kirkwall for a couple of weeks and everything just seemed to be building up on her, there was this cloud over her and it was showing. It was obvious she was a little homesick and against everyone's wishes she spent more time down at the docks than was safe. The sea brought her a little comfort, and someone often had to come down and collect her before it got too dark. _I wonder what's going to happen to me, I've bounced around from place to place as they try to fit me in to their world, sometimes I just want to escape._ Today was no different, she sat on the sea wall, the spray occasionally winding through her hair and across her face. The sun had begun to set and had turned the water into almost liquid gold with streaks of molten bronze, Makatza closed the book she had been reading; it was about the social boundaries and etiquettes of the city and those within it. She was determined to make sure she was as educated as she could be and not caught out. Blending in here wasn't easy for her, she drew more attention than she cared for, hiding from the Templars was easier than she thought, they were rarely in the underbelly. She could see how Anders could have hidden for so long and Merrill disappeared into a crowd of elves without a trace. The couple of times she had encountered a Templar was terrifying, and she was luckily with someone who could help her vanish before her power fluctuations became too apparent. She was allowed to come to the docks so often as it kept her calm and her mana at a minor simmer, though the more Makatza came to the sea the easier it became for her to see how she could siphon the energy and use it as mana. Not that she had tried of course. Makatza had gotten used to the fact that she was probably in some alternate dimension, travelled through the fade or something along those lines. Most of the group knew, it was the only way to explain the situation. She did inquire if it was something to do with the storm, but she was reassured that the weather doesn't teleport people. She heard a man clear his throat and she turned her head looking behind her. It was Sebastian. 'Hello you,' she says softly. 'Do I have to go back so soon? I mean... I've not been here long,' she says a little disappointed. She had grown close to Sebastian in the last couple of weeks, he had always been around with a kind word when she was feeling fragile. He had never hesitated to answer one of her seemingly random questions and it almost amused him.

He smiled and gave a little bow in greeting. Looking at the sky he could see that the sun was just off the horizon, yes it would be dark soon, but that didn't mean that they couldn't linger for a little while longer. 'I'm sure we can watch the sunset without worry,' he says as he sits next to her, dangling one leg off the side. She smiled brightly which made a warm feeling grow inside his chest. Makatza inhaled deeply with her eyes closed and opened them as she looked back out to the sea.

'If you could change one thing in your life, what would it be?' Makatza asks, if it were anyone else asking Sebastian would think it a strange topic to suddenly choose, yet he knew that something must be on her mind if she were inquiring about a vague subject.

Sebastian thought for a moment, 'at this moment, I do not think that I would change anything. Maybe, a few months ago I would have been able to answer that within a heartbeat. Now? I suppose if I had to choose something it would be that I would like to be able to make decisions without any doubt. They always seem to be my downfall,' he chuckles lightly. Makatza smiled as he looks over at her. 'What about yourself?' He says continuing the conversation.

'Oh, wow,' she laughs running a hand through her loose hair. She wore the usual outfit, but with a lighter coloured blouse and leggings today. Her hair was free and slightly curled, pinned back from her face. 'Well ten years ago I would have wanted to know why my parents abandoned me. Five years ago I would have wanted to meet them. Now, I just want to see my mother, adoptive mother that is. I would give anything for that,' she said with a sigh. Sebastian nodded, this was what was on her mind.

'And your real parents? Why do you not care about them anymore?' He asks intrigued at this woman. She pulled a face and looked out at the water, watching the waves crash against the wall below them. The salt in the air was delicate and washed away the clingy ash of the city.

'I used to. I used to scream and cry, shout that I hated them for leaving me. I mean I was one, barely a baby,' she said shrugging a shoulder. 'I didn't realise that I had a mother and the ones that left me there actually didn't mean anything to me, and I didn't need to concern myself with the why,' Makatza mumbled. 'Though my mama did talk to me about them once, and only once. She said that they must have loved me a great deal to have to leave me with her. That they clearly thought they were doing the right thing, and that only comes out of love. I wasn't abandoned or given up, I was loved dearly and that's why,' she went off on a bit of a tangent but Sebastian didn't seem to want to interrupt her. 'Orphans are quite common around here and that breaks my heart a little. It's not usual in my world, not to lose both parents.' She fell quiet, wondering why she had said all that. 'I guess, I am trying to say that I'm a little homesick,' she added.

'That's understandable, you're far from home. It took a long time for me to feel comfortable here as well,' Sebastian says agreeing. 'The Blight took a lot from those who have little, we do our best to help them, but it's not perfect. It is one of the reasons I like Hawke, he came from nothing and fought for what he has, yet he hasn't forgotten his origins and treats those with less with more respect and dignity than the lords he is part of,' he says resting an elbow on his bent knee. He looked at Makatza, the young woman was strong, kind and had blossomed in this city, from the first day that he met her to now, she had grown in many ways. She had more to show the world that was clear, but it would take time. She smiles as the waves grew a little larger, the spray soaking her a little.

She laughs and wipes her hand across her face. 'Okay, I think that's my hint to leave. I do not wish to become more wet than I already am,' she giggles. Sebastian chuckles lihgtly and stands up holding his hand out for her to take. She blushes a little and takes his hand trying not to watch his muscles in his arm tense as he pulls her up. _Oh dear god, I think I'm in trouble,_ Makatza thought to herself as she found herself noticing his smile and bright eyes. She brushed down her leggings and coughed into her hand to try and removed any embarrassment. 'So, uh, shall we?' She asks trying to remove any thought of anything from her mind.

'Yes lets,' he replies holding out his arm for her to take. Makatza's mind went totally wild then utterly blank as she rested her hand on the inside of his elbow. Sebastian had escorted her before and had always offered his arm, but today was the first time she had taken it. He lit up when she did though and it made her smile just as much in return. They walked to the Hanged man in relitive silence, just happy to be in each other's presence. He escorted her to the door, but he had a sermon to be getting to so he didn't linger. Makatza went upstairs into Varric's room in a daze and plonked herself at the table. There was only Hawke and Isabela in there and they looked at each other before looking at her.

'So, why are you so happy?' Isabela asked with a massive grin. Makatza laughs and runs her hand over her face.

'Man, the guys here are ridiculous,' she smiles. Garrett laughs himself and excuses himself from the table leaving the two girls to talk. 'Seriously, I knew you chose him for a reason, that's not fair. You can't just send him to come get me like that,' Makatza babbles.

'Why not? I know he has a soft spot for you, and you're a little sweet on him too,' Isabela grins. Garrett returns with a couple of bottles of wine and a tray of food. He sat next to the pirate and opened a bottle of wine. He winked at Isabela when he caught her eye.

'Hey, Katza, so you like Sebastian huh?' He teases lightly, knowing she was going to give her the mother of all nasty looks. That's exactly what she did, which made him laugh. 'Okay, okay, so you just like each other, I get it. Well, check this out, Sebastian isn't just a Chantry boy,' he says with a cheeky smile. Isabela's face becomes estatic when she realises what Hawke is about to tell her. No wonder her went to get some refreshments. Makatza raised an eyebrow and looked heavily confused as to what he was doing. 'Well, he's a Prince,' he reveals. 'The Prince of Stark Haven to be exact.' He says simply. Watching Makatza's face was a joy, the disbelief, the realisation, the shock and then it came, it was glorious.

She began to rant.

They found out that if they wound her up about something in particular, she would go on a glorious rant, endless babble. This time was no different, watching her freak out about the royalty that hung around with them, not to mention her feelings towards him. Garrett and Isabela had to refrain themselves as she paced around the table, throwing her hands in the air, blaming them, blaming him. It's not a massive deal but it was the cherry on the top of the couple of weeks that she had had. Isabela grabbed a grape from the tray as Garrett broke apart some cheese. They snickered and without looking gave each other a fist bump, something they had picked up from Makatza and adopted quickly.

'Freaking royalty?! I mean of all the things! I must have looked like such an idiot! I mean, all the times I've called him a silly name or he's listened to me babble on and...and... you..' Makatza whipped around and picked up a couple pieces of cheese, pelting them at the pair that were laughing at her. 'You knew and you didn't tell me!' She said incredibly annoyed, as she threw the last piece, pinging Garrett on the forehead. Isabela snorted into her wine and coughed as a little that she was already holding in her mouth went down the wrong way. Makatza pulled a face and grabbed the wine bottle that Isabela was reaching for. 'No! No more for you, you sneaky cow bag,' she said sticking out her tongue. Her cheeks were flushed from her rant and she took a large swig from the bottle. She picked up a handful of grapes and continued to lob them at Garrett who annoyingly managed to catch a few. 'You're such an arse,' she said simply. Both of you,' she added.

'Well,' Garrett chuckles, full of cheese and wine, 'as lovely as this is being used as a target, I have to get going, gotta walk the mutt before hitting the hay. He's gonna need a couple of hours as is,' he says flicking the last grape he caught back at Makatza. Isabela got up and kissed him on the cheek, which he cheekily returned before winking at Makatza. He gave Makatza a hug and kissed her on the forehead, making her blush an inferno before leaving. Isabela sat heavily in the chair, grabbing the other bottle of wine and popping the top. Makatza gave a knowing smile and sat next to her.

'So,' she said without ceremony. 'About Garrett,' Makatza said eating the last grape that she had in her hand.

'What about him?' Isabela said raising a brow.

'You like him,' Makatza said bluntly. Isabela gave her a look which was very clear, to drop the subject but Makatza wouldn't. 'Come on, I've seen the way you act around him, and it's not the same as your other interactions around men, or woman for that matter,' she said poking her sharply. 'You really, really like him.'

'I do not!' She protested. 'Well I like him as a friend but that's it.'

'Shit. Utter shit. I've heard more quality shit fly from Varric's mouth. Spill,' Makatza muttered.

'Isabela sighed and rubbed her eyes, she took a large gulp of wine and gave Makatza an expression of desperation. 'I don't! Look I offered him some company when we first met, but he's never taken the offer. Face it, he's just not interested,' Isabela murmured hoping that would be the end of it.

'Maybe he wants more than just sex,' she stated. 'He's a good looking man, it's not that it would be hard for him to find ''company.'' According to Varric he's ignored every woman that his mother has tried to set him up with.'

'What? Do you mean love?' She snorted. 'Yeah right,' she added. Makatza could tell that this was making Isabela a little uncomfortable.

'What's wrong with love?' Makatza raised a brow.

'It's all rubbish, that's why.'

'Bollocks to that. Of course it exists, I just think you're scared. You like Hawke a lot, maybe even love him and you're scared of getting hurt, face it,' she said eating a piece of cheese. There was silence in the room as Isabela finished her bottle. 'What have you got to lose Izzy?' Makatza asked softly and seriously. Isabela stared at her, she was clearly a little hurt. Then she grabbed the rest of the wine and stormed out the room. Makatza sat stunned for a second then she quickly followed. 'Wait Isabela!' She ran across the bar floor dodging patrons.

'Why? It doesn't exist! I have everything to lose, you wouldn't understand. You've only just got here. You don't know anything about Hawke,' Isabela snapped. Her words hurt but Makatza understood that she was lashing out, Makatza could see tears in her eyes. She didn't know this was such a sensitive subject, Isabela sighed regaining her composure. 'Stay at Merrill's tonight Makatza, I need some time alone, she should be back by now.' She walked out the door and into the cold night. Makatza was upset but she could understand that Isabela need space, the truth hurts. Really hurts. If Isabela needed space than that's what she'd give her, anything for her. She had been a good friend. Makatza just hoped that she in turn could be a good friend. She went up to the room she had been sharing with Isabela and redid her hair in the mirror, before filling a small bag with essentials. Walking back through the bar, she toyed with the idea of taking a weapon, but she didn't really feel comfortable with the idea of being armed. It seemed to ask for more trouble than was necessary, winding through the crowd she stumbled towards the door, trying to avoid being touched and her personal space invaded. She opened the door and into someone else, she was sharply hit in the shoulder by a piece of metal.

'Oh I'm sorry my mind was elsewhere,' she apologised rubbing her shoulder, a wince across her face. _God fucking damn that hurt. Is everyone around here seriously trying to injure me?_

'Venhedis!' Fenris swore, as he staggered back, Makatza had released a small wave of mana across as she was hit. She looked incredibly apologetic. 'Girl, do you not look where you are going?' Fenris rubbed his eyes. Their relationship had been civil to say the least, he watched her train sometimes, and she had occasionally smiled stiffly at him but that was it. 'Wait, where are you going?' He asked, she had a bag and a shawl around her shoulders, but no one else from the group seemed to be with her. He scowled. 'Are you finally leaving?' He said simply.

'Isabela needed space so I'm staying at Merrill's,' she stated. 'Not that it is clearly any concern of yours,' she shivered. How Fenris managed to stay warm simply wearing that armour Makatza had no idea. 'So if you would excuse me, I would like to get there before it is too dark,' she said simply. Fenris narrowed his eyes, he had seen her earlier down by the docks before Sebastian had brought her back here. He thought that he would simply inquire if Varric would like a game of cards, but now he was stuck with this problem.

'You are travelling alone?' He sighs. He wouldn't hear the end of it if she got herself hurt.

'Yes, what's wrong with that?' Makatza retorted, moving out the way of the door as it opened again and the warm air flowed over her. Fenris crossed his arms and raised a brow. Makatza closed her eyes briefly; _o_ _ _h god please don't do that. Hey Fenris, it turns out when you get moody you get incredibly sexy as well. It's bad enough you hate me, without you being unbearably attractive.__ Makatza could feel her body temperature rise a few degrees which annoyed her greatly to say the least.

'It is a foolish venture. You can not fight.' He replied smartly, 'you are simply asking for trouble. The thugs in Kirkwall like to travel in packs. Besides, you have no training in bladed combat. You'll probably just end up hurting yourself.' The bar door opened again releasing a draft of warmth and light.

'You should see what I can do with a piece of glass,' she muttered, 'Fenris what are you getting at? I'm going to Merrill's, end of story.' She stomped her feet a little to keep warm, this was getting tiring. He didn't care about her, why fake it?

'Valde bene,' he muttered rubbing his eyes. 'Fine. I will walk with you.'

'What? There's no need, it'll be fine,' she said quickly. 'I don't need your help,' Makatza says simply, _this is all I need, an elf that would rather me die, escorting me to another elf that he also hates._

'Do not argue, I will walk with you, I will never hear the end of it if something was to happen,' he grumbled. He began to walk toward the Alienage, of course now he was tasked with looking after a mage he would rather not be around. He hated that he had certain, confusing feeling when she was around. Makatza stepped up to make up the distance as he got further away.

'Oh Fenris, careful now, people will think you care,' she replied snarkily. A little deliberately to wind him up, like the others do to her.

'I know. That would be disastrous, Hawke would never leave me alone,' he quipped back. Makatza's head snapped over to look at him, the rest of the journey was in an awkward silence. They wandered into the Alienage unharmed and unscathed. Something rustled by the giant tree in the middle, Fenris pushed her into a corner and whispered for her to be quiet. She nodded and let him go discover what the disturbance was. She lent against the wall, a small sack got knocked over with her foot. A rectangle fell out and landed on her toes.

'Ow, fuck! What the hell was that?' She fumbled in the dark before finding it. Running her fingers over the object it felt like a book. She wasn't planning for this evening to go the way that it had and she wasn't sure about the elf. She felt safe which was strange as he had tried to kill her. Her thoughts raced around her head, to distract her she concentrated on the book, she couldn't see the name, intrigued she put it in her bag for later.

Fenris walked over to her oblivious of what just happened, 'it was just a cat. Blasted things. Come on.' They crossed the courtyard to Merrill's door, before she knocked Fenris spoke. 'I have misjudged you slightly. I do not trust you, but I feel like I should apologize for how we first met. I am not good with mages,' he says slowly and carefully. Makatza tilted her head, okay this was a start.

'Honestly Fenris? Maybe you should stop treating me like a mage, and more like a person? Just a thought,' she said quietly. _All he ever does when he sees me, is call me girl, or woman. Mage if he's feeling particularly grouchy._

He pulled a face but nodded. 'I apologize, I will... try harder to be more accommodating,' he mumbles, brushing back his hair. Makatza wore a face of disbelief, and he caught it. 'Venhedis,' he swore. 'Fine, I will not judge you so quickly,' he states.

'And I will try not to wind you up,' Makatza says fairly. 'Although it is rather easy and you are a bit of an arse,' she teases, watching his face darken for a moment before he realised that she was playing around.

'Very well, I will leave you here then,' he says turning on his foot but still looking at her. He would deny it to anyone else, but under the light of Merrill's door he couldn't refuse the fact that she was a stunning young woman with a very pretty face. Hot headed, yet kind, it was conflicting.

'Oh Fenris?' She said before knocking on the door, he did turn around to face her, hand on his hip. Makatza swallowed the rush of hormones she felt bubble up. '...Thank you,' she said softly. 'Also, I am trying to control my... mana, I am sorry if it makes you feel uneasy,' she almost whispers, hoping that he doesn't flip out on her. Fenris controlled the reply that he would have normally snapped at her and nodded.

'It is appreciated. Goodnight,' he says turning away. 'Sleep well, Makatza.'

Her heart almost stopped, that was a first. 'Goodnight Fenris,' she replies watching him leave. Makatza lent against the door and blew out a deep breath she didn't realise she had been holding. She yelped as her support was taken away from her and she fell ungracefully to the ground.

'Oh dread wolf I am sorry! I just heard this thunk against the door! I didn't know! Katza are you ok?' Merrill's worried face hovered over hers.

'Yes thanks,' she groaned from the floor.

Merrill helped her up and inside, 'Katza! Not that I mind but why are you here?'

Makatza held up her hands, 'first things first, have you got any tea?'

* * *

 ** **Don't google Isabela's pirate insults, take them in context. You've been warned.****

 ** **I am sorry about the crappy update time, little one is teething and I think I've slept about 5 hours in the last 48, her daddy works away from home so I'm on my own.****

 ** **I hope you enjoyed this, it's similar to the last chapter and different at the same time.****


	7. Chapter 7

**Cami9798 – Thank you for adding this to both your favourites and alerts. I hope you are enjoying the story!**

 **Judy – Thank you, short and sweet. I love it.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Too much

Makatza had left Merrill's fairly early in the morning, the young elf was up at dawn and went to perform a sun ceremony at the tree, Makatza was invited but she politely declined. Not that she didn't want to experience it, but the weight of her argument with Isabela was weighing heavily on her mind. She wasn't in the right place to enjoy something that would require another interest in culture, though it had peaked her curiosity. She had decided to go the Barracks to train a little, sharpen her skills. She had only worked on refining her movements but she wanted to do more, she was sure that she would find someone to give her a hand. The guards were often kind enough to lend one, especially as Makatza was a friend of Aveline's, it didn't hinder to be seen helping while the Guard Captain was watching. Travelling into Hightown this early in the morning wasn't hard, there weren't really any Templars patrolling, nor gangs to worry about. She made it to the training mat with no trouble, there were a couple of men who were sparring, she kept to herself for a moment while they practised, and focused on simply stretching trying to abolish the pit in her stomach. She had borrowed some clothing from Aveline's office, a cotton top and pair of loose leggings that tightened with a drawstring. It was enough to train in.

It was a couple of hours later when she was found by the others. A guard named Raimon was helping her practise her dodging. 'You need to tighten your core, it's not about how high you can jump, it's about the speed and the arch of your flip,' he said placing his hands on his stomach, in demonstration of his words. He was an older guard, but clearly seasoned. His mousy hair was tied back in a braid, face clear of stubble, and dark eyes. Makatza nodded and inhaled deeply, he wasn't one to allow any slack and she could see why Aveline liked him. Her ponytail was becoming a little bit hindering but she didn't complain.

'Okay, okay, I just... the angle seems to defeat me,' she says honestly. He nods, understanding, he knew the young woman hadn't been training since her teens like the other guards.

'Yes, I know,' he smiles a little, happy that she hadn't been put off. 'I'll guide you through it, I'll lift you up, just push off from the mat and I'll angle you in the flip. Concentrate on what muscles tense as you go through the movement,' he explains placing his hands on her waist. Makatza nodded and breathed in as she jumped up feeling him support her weight. It was only when she was in the middle of it, head upside down that she realised there was someone else other than guards watching her. She became a little distracted and fumbled her flip, stumbling heavily as she landed. 'Woah, shit, easy there,' Raimon says concerned that she might have twisted her ankle.

'Sorry, Rai, I just... I need to talk to someone,' Makatza says looking over at the edge of the practice mat. He glances over and nods.

'Alright, well, take your time, I'm going to go have a break, I'm not as young as you,' he smiles patting her on the shoulder. Makatza returns his smile gratefully and walks over to the bench picking up a towel and wiping her brow.

'So?' Makatza asked as she looked at the pirate. Isabela was standing there with one elbow cupped with a hand and her other hand by her mouth as she chewed her thumbnail. Makatza raised a brow and tucked a stray piece of hair back as she waited for her to speak. She stood waiting for a minute or two before rolling her eyes. 'Look Izzy I get that you're pissed at me but this isn't exactly constructive,' she said as she walked back to the mat, stretching and touching her toes.

'I uh. I,' Isabela said with a sigh as she rubbed her eyes and followed her to the practice area. 'Katza, I'm not used to this sort of thing, but I'm going to come right out and say it,' Isabela said with her eyes closed. Makatza straightened up and looked at her with her arms crossed, mentally preparing herself for the worst outcome. _Here we go, she's going to say that she doesn't want me to live with her anymore, it's going to get really awkward with everyone and I'm going to have to move to another town-_

'I'm sorry,' Isabela states simply, knocking Makatza out of her depressing thought spiral. 'Oh Katza!' Isabela crossed the small gap between them in one large step, she bear hugged her and wouldn't let go. 'Katza! Katza I'm so sorry, I was a total bitch, please forgive me!' She wailed.

'Izzy,' she couldn't help but laugh, 'what's going on? Stop I can't breathe! Please!' They were drawing a few looks from the people around them. It was a welcome surprise but being buried in the pirate's bosom wasn't the way Makatza wanted to go. Isabela was a little hysterical and she definitely needed a shower. She didn't smell bad per say, just well exercised, and a hint of musk that Makatza didn't recognise but could probably guess the source of. It wasn't a comforting thought and Makatza wrinkled her nose.

Isabela released her slightly, 'oh please never leave me, Katza,' Makatza pried herself from the death grip Isabela had locked her in. 'If it weren't for you and your annoying pushing. I was so drunk and you with your stupid talk sobered me up,' she babbled.

'Isabela, what are you on about?' Makatza said straining to be free. She grunted as she used her elbow to jab the pirate under the ribs and escape. Makatza rubbed her temple. 'Seriously, what the hell are you on about? You weren't drunk last night and apparently you didn't go back to the Hanged man,' she pointed out.

Isabela grinned and twiddled a piece of hair. 'I went to Hawke's last night,' she revealed like a teenage school girl. She bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from grinning like a Jack'O Lantern.

'Is this the same Hawke that you got your knickers in a twist about last night?' Makatza snipped, she crossed her arms and desperately tried to stop the laugh that was threatening to burst out of her. Isabela was acting lovesick, almost.

'Yes and I'm sorry about that, it's just I'm not used to feeling this sort of thing so I got a bit defensive and I am sorry,' Isabela said, returning back from cloud nine. 'I didn't mean to make you feel like shit, and it was horribly irresponsible of me to make you walk to Merrill's on your own at that time of night. I would never have forgiven myself if you had gotten hurt.' Makatza smiled and took her friend by the arm and lead her to the bench so they weren't so in the way of everyone and could talk a little privately. Isabela sighed, playing with a loose thread on her blouse. 'Fuck's sake Katza, I wish you swear or insult me or something. Everyone is so feacking nice all the time,' she said rolling her eyes.

'Well, you are a overreacting, big tittied nug humper,' Makatza said with a straight face, using an insult that she had picked up from Varric. 'But that doesn't mean I love you. Bitch,' she added as an afterthought. Isabela's jaw dropped open and then she began to laugh loudly.

'Fuck me, I never know what to expect from you,' Isabela snickers, as she shakes her head.' I drank the rest of the wine and decided to throw caution to the wind and go see Hawke. We uh, had a moment...several moments in fact,' she winked making Makatza pull a face. That smell was exactly what she thought it was. 'Afterwards he did proceed to talk about feelings and the um, possibility of love... and it's not exactly something I'm comfortable with as you know.'

'Chill Izzy, sounds like he's not expecting anything from you, so calm it,' Makatza reassured. 'Also, don't feel bad about leaving me to walk to Merrill's last night. I was totally fine and well...I ended up having company on the journey,' she said slowly. Isabela's eyes widened in surprise and then interest. _Oh god, this is going to get all the way back to Varric and when it does somehow there will be a dragon and raiders included,_ Makatza mentally swore wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

'What's this?' Isabela was instantly interested.

'It's not a big deal, I literally bumped into Fenris and he walked me to the Alienage,' Makatza said shrugging a shoulder. The training room was starting to get a little busy and Makatza wondered if they should leave, she didn't really want to until she got that flip down.

'And?' She prodded for more information, then began poking her. 'Come on, there has to be something else.'

'And nothing, that was it! He walked me here and then he left. Nothing at all. Nothing!' She knew that Isabela didn't believe her at all, she also knew that her face was probably beetroot red with embarrassment. She wished the fade would open and a big fucking demon would pop out to cause a little distraction.

'Liar! What happened? Did he press his intention? Huh, huh? Always knew he was a sneaky one, did you have it off in the alley? A kiss at least! Oh come on one of these have to be close I've seen how he looks at you!' Isabela had a serious look on her face and Makatza couldn't help but snicker at her expression.

'No nothing like that, and what do you mean 'looks at me,' how does he look? Are you deluded? The only way he looks at me is with resentment or disgust,' Makatza replied rolling her eyes in disbelief. 'Seriously a kiss?' Makatza said feeling her blush erupt. 'Yeah right. Now tell me what you mean by looking at me.'

'Oh no, tell me what happened first,' Isabela said grinning as she grabbed Makatza's hands and leant forward.

'He said that he would try to be more accommodating towards me and not judge so quickly,' Makatza said simply. 'It was totally innocent. Hell he almost smiled,' Makatza laughed.

'Nothing's innocent when it comes to that broody bastard,' she sighed, 'all of them, Anders, Fenris, Sebastian they all, I don't know do the male version of swooning when you're around, like puppy eyes. Anders is the worst for it.'

'Bollocks,' she blurted.

'Nope it's true,' Isabela smirked.

'You're so full of shit Isabela,' she replied standing up. 'I want to keep training. Want to give a girl a hand. I'll teach you a few of my moves as well,' she winks. Isabela jumped up and nodded enthusiastically. 'As long as you don't tell me what you use them for,' Makatza added with a face.

'I can't promise anything,' Isabela grinned undoing her corset. 'I will give you all the details. After all, what are best friends for?'

* * *

 ** **I know it's short and sweet, but I've returned back to work off of Maternity and my daughter isn't sleeping through the night at the moment. I will update at least once every couple of weeks though.****

 ** **We're catching up on the original story, but I am planning another story Arc in the next couple of chapters. Should provide some character background and depth.****


	8. Chapter 8

**Theguyfromthatplace – Hello! I'm glad you like the story enough to keep track of it.**

 **Debella – Welcome to my world of mild ranting and occasional storyline**

* * *

Chapter 8 – One at a time please!

'You're up late aren't ya?' Makatza was shaken out of her reverie by the sudden question. It was the local bar hand, Johnny. She smiled and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Glancing out the window she realised how late it had indeed gotten.

'Waiting for Izzy, apparently the only way to combat the scum of this city, is to go out and play when the scum do. Unfortunately that's at the arse crack of night,' Makatza joked making Johnny smile. He was restocking the bar while she sat at the piano idly pressing keys. It was early in the morning, around two, but Makatza didn't really mind as she couldn't sleep. Insomnia seemed to plague her more often than not, recently. She was going to be up anyway, she might as well wait for the pirate to return, Isabela would just wake her up if she came to bed tonight anyway, and Makatza found that when the pirate was with Hawke it was just as difficult to stay asleep. The bar was pretty empty, only those who were desperate or committed were here drinking at this time.

'Who's out playing tonight then?' Johnny asks as he makes conversation, bringing over a small glass of wine for Makatza, knowing that it was more than likely a gesture only action, if she drank it all he'd be very surprised.

'You tell me, apparently they've been on this gang for quite a while and are getting close to demolishing them completely or something,' Makatza smiles as she takes the glass with a thanks and takes a polite sip; Johnny knew her well, it was a crisp white, definitely not the nasty cheap stuff that the Hanged Man usually tried to palm off as classy. She schooched over on the seat so that he could sit down next to her and talk.

'Why aren't ya out there with them then?' Johnny asks curiously. 'Plenty of the lads 'ave seen ya, doing your flips and twists in the Barracks, we get a fair lot from the Guard in 'ere,' he adds. Makatza shrugs a shoulder.

'I'm not one for all the killing and hurting people, I only learned that stuff so I could keep myself safe,' she said running her finger around the rim of the glass. 'Besides, I'd only get in the way, they work well as a team together, depending on who Hawke has bribed to go with him,' she laughs lightly. Johnny joins in shaking his head as he gets up, patting her shoulder as he moves back to the bar to continue working.

'One day he'll find ya price, then ya will be runnin' around with the lot of 'em,' he smirks, grinning more at her eye roll than anything else. Makatza shook her head in humour placing the glass of wine on the table next to the piano, she knew that Johnny wouldn't mind if she played a little on the instrument, it relaxed her and helped pass the time. She began to play a song that reminded her of her mother, it was a tune that she sang often when she was doing paperwork or the dishes, it made her feel a little at home. She was lost in the music, feeling better as time went on. It was the loss of her mother that kept her up at night, she was sure that her mother would be a little concerned; she had been gone for over a month. Hawke had tried to reassure her, they all had, but it wasn't something that she could just forget or be okay with. She was interrupted when the door was slammed open, letting in a flurry of cold air and city smells. Makatza jerked around as Hawke ran into the tavern, someone slung over his shoulder, there was a large cut on his brow and he limped a little. Isabela followed him and grabbed a bottle of spirits from Johnny.

'Katza we're gonna need your help,' Isabela said ripping the top off the bottle and took a large gulp. She walked over to the door and held it open as Fenris stumbled in, clutching his arm and shoulder, they looked pretty beat up and worse for wear. They all made their way to Varric's room where Makatza discovered that the person slung over Hawke's shoulder was Anders. Garrett took him to the opposite room on a bed, before Garrett came back and took a seat. He happily took the bottle that Isabela offered.

'What the hell happened?' Makatza asked a few minutes later as she brought up a tray, laden with a couple bowls of warm water, towels and something to help their wounds. Fenris hissed as he took off his weapon, leaning it against the wall and sat heavily in a chair.

'Well we were doing fine, then that prat got himself knocked out by that prat,' Hawke said annoyed, he pointed at where Anders was laying, then, jerked his thumb at Fenris who scowled.

'The mage is well aware of my skills, it is not my fault,' Fenris retorts. Makatza raised a brow as she handed Isabela a bowl for Hawke.

'Regardless, when he got K'O'd, everything went to hell. We got the bastards, but that meant that the wounds that he was healing, stopped. So we took a heavier hit than usual,' he sighs, Isabela looked a little bruised, but not as bad as the guys. 'At least we got them,' he adds trying to avoid the wet cloth that Isabela was trying to use to clean the blood off his forehead.

'How did you manage to knock him out?' Makatza said with a slight smile, it was amusing, not something that she would have thought to happen. Fenris rolled his eyes and simply clutched his elbow tighter, there was a large gash on the inside of his arm.

'He was not paying attention,' Fenris states simply. He was trying not to snap, but he was in a great deal of pain. Makatza got the hint and didn't press it further. She was genuinely interested but if he didn't want to talk about it, then she would ask Isabela later for details. Makatza bit her lip as she looked at his wound, it needed to be sorted, but she wasn't going to even attempt any healing magic. She could barely create a flame, let alone use her mana for something constructive, like mending injured tissue. Without another word, she took the ribbon off from around her wrist that was used to cover her tattoo, using it to tie her hair up into a loose braid. Isabela was busy with Garrett, who as usual was making it difficult to clean up the wound he had. Makatza pulled up a chair next to Fenris and took his hand from his elbow, in the slight shock of her even touching him, he didn't resist at all. He did tense up as she stretched out his arm, she was clearly going to try and treat the injury. Fenris glanced over at the other two but they weren't paying any attention to them, so he allowed himself a moment to really look at Makatza. She had loose curls tumbling around her face, where her braid wasn't quite tight enough. He could still feel the pulsing of her mana when she touched his skin, but it wasn't like it was before, there was a slight rhythm to it. It was a little annoying that he couldn't figure out what the rhythm was, but he let it lie. She didn't seem too fussed about making conversation, which he was a little happy about. It wasn't until she touched his arm, her fingers drifting over his markings that there was any reaction from her, she gasped, his marking lit up in the place that her fingertips touched.

'What the?' She whispered. Fenris pulled his arm away a little painfully. Neither of them were expecting that. He looked at her, realising something else, it threw him a little off course. So it seems that her mana caused his markings to react if she was touching him, not only when she let some loose by accident. 'I'm so sorry,' she said quickly. 'I was trying to help!' She added, 'I didn't do it purpose. I don't know what happened,' she was babbling trying to stay calm and quiet. Fenris looked at her carefully, she looked a little scared, and just as shocked as himself.

'It... It is alright,' he said slowly, he placed his arm back on the table. Makatza raised a brow at his reaction, he forced himself to wear a half smile, she really was only trying to help. 'I know... you can not help it,' he says quietly. His forced smile became genuine when she beamed back at him, her eyes seemed to sparkle a little in this low light. She dampened a cloth and began to clean the wound, Fenris grit his teeth as he watched, not looking forward to the needle and thread. He was a little uneasy about his markings reacting to her mana in the way that it did, but he couldn't change it, he just had to make his peace with it. He felt a little more relaxed because he realised that the rhythm of mana she was emitting, was in fact in the pulse of her heartbeat. It had quickened when she had become scared, and had calmed down when she was reassured that he wasn't going to react negatively. Leaning back in his chair he braced himself for the pain of the needle as she began to sew, it was uncomfortable and stung to the blazes, but she worked quickly. Makatza felt her heartbeat pick up when she became aware that he was really watching her; _Okay, just relax and keep your head. He's a little different tonight, that's for sure. Oh shit, this isn't fair, I can almost feel him looking at me,_ her cheeks began to darken as her blush kicked in, much to her mental swearing. Fenris held in a chuckle as her mana pulsed quicker, her heart picking up speed. It was an alien concept to him, making a woman feel like this, and she was clearly feeling something. Makatza blew a strand of hair from her eyes, with an annoyed huff, trying to distract herself. She glanced up at him, noticing that he was wearing an almost cheeky smile, somehow she was the joke. _Well, fuck. That's not helping, at all._ Her stomach clenched, she wasn't used to being intensely watched by a handsome elf who made her pulse race with both fear and sexual attraction. The silence seemed to make it worse, for some reason she couldn't hear Isabela or Garrett, she turned to see where they were and they were gone.

'Oh,' Makatza said without feeling. 'Guess, I'll be in Varric's bed tonight,' she said to herself. Fenris caught himself smiling and dampened his expression.

'They left a while ago, I did not think it wise to inquire why,' Fenris said simply. Makatza rolled her eyes and got back to sewing his wound, delaying it wouldn't benefit him and she knew it would be painful, she just had to hope that she wasn't causing him too much discomfort.

'It's a good thing Varric is at some Merchants meeting for the night, otherwise I'd be fighting for room against Bianca,' Makatza says as she ties a knot in the thread. She doesn't think when she bends down and bites the thread off, it was an automatic reaction, she hadn't ever bothered using scissors at home. Fenris felt her lips against his skin and markings, her warm breath and the slight dampness she left as the corner of her mouth caught him. It almost sent a jolt of hormones through his entire body, the minor attraction he felt towards her shifting in dynamic. He wasn't expecting it and it was a blow to his already confused mind. She was a mage, he could literally feel her mana pulsing against him, deep down he was terrified of this delicate woman. Yet, his mind was doing everything it could to dispel that fear and he couldn't work out why. Hawke was bearable and Fenris even trusted him, that had taken years itself. He hated Anders and Merrill left a foul taste in his mouth. What was so different about this woman? This mage? He huffed out a small breath of air and decided that he was thinking far too much about it. To take his mind off of it he decided to join in the conversation for once.

'Why do you not simply get your own room?' He asked, slightly curious.

Makatza smiled as she began to unwind a length of bandage, 'I've always slept next to someone, when I was at home, I always ended up with someone crawling into my bed at night, because of a nightmare, or there was a storm, or they're lonely. Growing up with those without stable parenting figures meant that I became a comfort, I was always around and I loved the bond...' she paused, going quiet for a moment as she began to undo the buckle on his armour, Fenris figured out that she was going to wrap the bandage around his skin, not over his armour and assisted. It was clear that his armour was a little damaged where the blade had hit it, if it weren't for the protection he could have been seriously injured. He slid his vambrace off and then removed his gauntlet. Makatza tried not to stare at his tattoos and distracted herself by talking more. 'I guess, I'm not there to do that anymore,' she murmured. It was obvious the thought upset her, but before Fenris could reply she continued. 'So, to answer your question, I like being in the same room as someone, I tend to get a little edgy when I'm on my own. Especially in a place like this, the amount of times Izzy forgot to lock the door, and we've had someone wander in. I don't think I would react well to a stranger appearing in my room,' she laughs a little.

'I know the feeling,' Fenris said softly, Makatza smiled at him, as she began to wrap his arm with the bandage. 'If... you ever...' he began, he wasn't sure what he was trying to say to her, his mind wasn't really engaging with his mouth. He faltered and settled for something simple, '..need someone to escort you... I mean, like I did when you wished to go to the Alienage,' he said unable to really convey what he was thinking.

Makatza paused and looked at him with a soft smile. 'Thank you Fenris, that's very kind,' she says continuing with her task, he hissed a little as she tightened the bandage around his bicep, before tying it off. She looked out the window. 'It's getting really late, I don't think that you should leave tonight, not injured as you are,' Makatza said simply. She turned back to face the elf and gasped as she realised that he had moved, he was no longer sitting back in his chair, instead he was leaning forward, almost centimetres away from her. She couldn't help but stare at him, his eyes were an incredibly deep green that fascinated her. Her pulse jumped as he raised his hand, Makatza noticed that his markings were lighting up faintly in a pattern. She held her breath as he brushed back a couple of curls behind her ears and away from her eyes. His fingers brushed her cheek ans she felt a lump at the back of her throat.

'Thank you. Makatza,' he said quietly, his deep voice sending shivers through her core. _Oh fuck me,_ she thought desperately. _Dear fucking god. Oh god. This is bad. This is really bad, I cannot get a crush on this guy. I can't, I just...oh fuck._ Makatza couldn't help but bite her lip, this man was intoxicating. It was bad enough with Sebastian, he made her heart stutter, but now Fenris had the same affect? She was in serious trouble. Fenris felt the change in her heartbeat and allowed himself a smile at her reaction to him.

'I..uh,' she mumbled trying to get a hold of the situation.

'You should get some sleep,' Fenris says pulling away abruptly. Makatza jolts straightening herself.

'Yes! Yes, that's exactly what I should do,' she says desperately as she stood up. Fenris chuckles lightly as he reaches across for the spirit bottle that Isabela and Garrett left in their haste to get to the Pirate's room. Makatza feels her blush erupt. 'Um, I'll see you in the morning, or rather later, later on, that is,' Makatza said trying to make sense. 'I uh, I am going to sleep in Varric's room. I uh, there's an armchair in there too, if you want to uh, sleep, I just... I'll see you in the morning.' Makatza repeats. Fenris merely nods, as she moves towards the door, her mana pulsing more than she wanted. 'Bye,' she said before slipping out the room. Fenris exhaled deeply, taking a large gulp from the bottle, burning the back of his throat as he did so. Leaning back in the chair, he rubbed his eyes with fingertips.

'Venhedis,' he murmured to himself. He shouldn't have touched her like that. It didn't help, he had seen her earlier in the week with Sebastian, they were close, getting involved was just asking for trouble. He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, but that wasn't the worst thing in the world. Looking at the bandage on his arm he sighed and looked at the half filled bottle. It wasn't going to be enough.

…...

'Katza...Katza wake up, sleepy head,' Makatza was being shaken awake and grumbling at the fact.

'I don't want to,' she mumbled. It was far too early in her mind, she turned over and pulled the blanket over her head. 'I was up all frigging night, can I just get an extra hour?' She complained. She felt a tugging on the blanket and held it tighter so it couldn't be pulled away. So instead the blanket was thrown over her head and her rump slapped hard. She yelped and curled up, peaking out the bed. 'What the fuck was that for?' She asked as someone sat on the end of the bed. It was Isabela.

'Come on you tart,' the pirate laughs. 'I saw what you did for Fenris, good job,' she smiles as Makatza sits up and rubs her eyes, yawning loudly. Makatza shrugged, which made Isabela grin more. 'Well, I got up and passed the room last night, and I saw something very interesting, something very interesting indeed,' she teases.

'Oh what are you on about, you salted wench,' Makatza said dryly as she began to untangle her hair, wondering what she was going on about.

'Well, I saw a certain elf getting very close to you,' Isabela sniggered leaning towards Makatza with a pouty face. 'It looked very intimate, did you perhaps ki- Ow! Fuck!' She swore as a pillow was viciously thrown around her head. 'Hey! It's not my fault you two are hot for each othe- Ow! Bitch!' She fell off the edge of the bed being bombarded by pillow blows. 'Besides I thought you and Sebas- Oi, ow fucking hell Katza!' The pirate swore as Makatza pinned her to the ground and repeatedly beat her around the head. 'You quim!' She laughed as the blows became softer.

'Shut up, shut up, shut up,' Makatza laughed. 'You're talking shit again,' she smiles as she straddled the pirate. Isabela giggled and grabbed a fallen pillow, whacking Makatza around the head playfully.

'Well, you're the one flirting with all the guys,' she laughs. Makatza let her sit up, and lean against the bed frame. 'Seriously, though,' Isabela smiled. 'You're certainly getting about a bit,' she teases. Makatza rolls her eyes and gets up, going over to Varric's mirror and sorting out her hair. 'Oh subject change, Hawke wants us to help him in the wounded coast, looking for some flower or something,' she smiles. 'I think you should come, I think you would like exploring the coast, plus, we'll make an overnight thing of it,' she says getting up and picking up a brush for Makatza's hair. Makatza grins, she likes the sound of it, she always liked camping.

'That sounds good, though won't it be dangerous, your country isn't exactly like mine,' Makatza said tilting her head as she debraids her hair for Isabela to brush.

'Well about that,' Isabela smiles, 'a certain Chantry boy is going to be joining us,' she says watching Makatza blush. 'Also, a very handsome elf is going to be tagging along as well,' she adds. Isabela laughed loudly as Makatza's face darkened in anger and embarrassment.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me, I'm going to be with both of them?' Makatza said thumping her head against the vanity. 'Why would you do this to me? I mean, I don't even know what's happening between me and either of them, if there even is a thing,' she babbled. Isabela grinned and leaned on the back of the chair.

'Oh there's a thing alright. With both of them. I can't wait to see how this works out,' she says with an evil grin. 'Besides, Chantry boy can't wait to protect you and Fenris has his own reasons for wanting to visit the coast. Something about slavers attacking him last time he was out there,' she shrugs. 'Come on what's the worst that can happen? We leave in a few hours, before it gets dark.'

'Sounds great,' Makatza sighed talking into the wood. _Oh fuck me, this is going to be ridiculous. Of all the things._

* * *

 **So yeah, this chapter went on a different route than I imagined, but I hope you liked it. Please drop a review if you did, and the next chapter is going to introduce a brand new story arc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Judy: I'm glad you liked it.**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Bad Dream

Makatza allowed herself to be bullied into getting dressed and actually leaving Varric's room. Isabela was making snide comments the whole time she got ready, witty little ditties that she found absolutely hilarious. Makatza was ready to quit there and then, but she let it lie, Isabela was just having fun, albeit at her expense. She dressed in sensible clothing, a thick cotton top and the usual leather leggings, she would sell her soul for a pair of jeans or even trakkie bottoms, the whole leather thing was a little uncomfortable. 'We're not likely to get into any trouble are we?' Makatza asked as she fiddled with her hair making her way to the communal meeting room.

'Naaah,' Isabela said bumping her hip against Makatza's. 'Maybe a few spiders, but that's about it. We're not going too deeply into the coast. Besides, Fenris is a one man army, not to mention Hawke, who's a literal fireball on his own. Sebastian normally handles the stragglers, so you just stick by him and he'll make sure nothing will get to you,' Isabela says as she walks into the room, where people were already seated at the table. Makatza was braiding her hair as she raised a brow.

'Oh and what will you be doing then?' She asks halfway through the braid.

Isabela gives her a dirty look, 'oh you know, getting into where ever is thickest and generally being a nuisance,' she says slyly as she steps aside towards the nearest chair, giving Makatza a full visual of the room. Sebastian was already getting up out his chair to greet her, Hawke was by the fire saying hello to Isabela, and Fenris was leaning against the far wall, arms crossed and simply watching. Makatza felt her stomach drop and her heart jump. _Welp. Just act natural..._ she thought desperately.

'Good morning Katza,' Sebastian says warmly as he takes her hand and drops a chaste kiss on the back of her fingers. Makatza blushed at the sign of affection, her cheeks going a bright pink. Her braid was left forgotten and began to unwind.

'Morning, Seb,' she says trying not to giggle like a school girl. She alleviates some of her awkwardness by taking her hand back and giving him a quick hug. 'I've heard that you're going to be the one to keep me safe from spiders and whatnot,' she says smiling as she tries to ignore everyone else in the room. He smiles and pulls out a chair for her, which she sinks into gratefully, thanking him as she did so.

'Yes, well spiders can be rather troublesome,' he says smiling. He had brought some tea up with him from the bar and pushed the tray down the table towards Makatza who gasped in delight. She happily took a mug and after picking out the rather dubious looking lumps in the sugar, she dumped a spoon into the infused water.

'Well they're annoying when you find them in the bath that's for sure,' she says nodding. There's a few chuckles around her and she becomes aware that she's just become the joke. 'What?' She asks looking around feeling a little silly.

'I'm sure that if you found one of these spiders, you'd be more concerned about how it got in,' Sebastian says softly.

'I don't get what you're saying,' Makatza says raising a brow. Fenris peels himself away from the wall and takes the seat next to Makatza as he begins to sharpen his blade; the noise made her jump for a second, before she relaxed again.

'The spiders here are about the size of a Mabari and some are venomous, though they're typically more rare,' he explains. Makatza dropped her spoon into her mug as her mouth dropped open. She looked at the others, twisting in her seat as she looks for the other joke. But, to her dismay it was clear by their smiles that Fenris wasn't joking and he was being utterly serious. She shakes the bit of tea that landed on her hand, off and then without thinking licked the rest from her thumb.

'You've got to be pulling my leg,' she says a little higher than normal, wiping her hand on her leggings. 'Seriously? The size of fucking dogs?! You're taking the piss,' she whimpers. She wasn't afraid of spiders, so to say, she preferred when they were at a distance and reasonably sized. 'Who thought of that?' She said half under her breath and more to herself than anyone else. _That's fucking diabolical. I mean, not even considering the logistics, but the damn things must be fucking disgustingly huge and dangerous._

'I'm afraid not, Katza,' Sebastian says taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. 'But like you said, I'll be there to protect you,' he smiles. Makatza makes a non committal noise as she clutches her tea in one hand. She'd gone a little pale, Isabela patted her on the shoulder as she and Hawke disappeared to do whatever they were planning. Makatza didn't want to ask to be honest, _w_ _hoever the game developer was and thought it would be a good idea to make spiders the size of dogs and bigger I will hunt down and fucking kill, painfully. With their own spiders. See how that git likes it,_ she thought with a slightly panicked tone. 'You need to have something to eat, Katza, before we go,' Sebastian says rubbing his thumb against her knuckles. 'I'll go find you something,' he smiles. Makatza forces herself to look at him and nods in reply. She had to pull herself together, otherwise she'd be a mess all day. She watches him leave and then lets out a large sigh she had been holding in.

'You will be fine,' Fenris says from behind her, making her jump. She had forgotten that he was there. She spun around to see him, shaking the spilt tea from her hand, again. He had finished sharpening his blade and had begun to fiddle with his gauntlets, slipping them off.

'I hope so, I don't want to be dead weight,' she mumbles. Fenris smiled a little, placing his sword to one side, he decided to do something that really overstepped his own personal boundaries. He could see the way that Sebastian acted around her, and when he was this close he could even define the beat of her heart from her mana. He was going to show a skill that he hadn't told anyone about, ever. He stood up from his chair and went behind her; Makatza was looking at her tea when he gently took her hair in one hand, making her tense up for a moment. He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing her scalp as he unwound her half attempted styling. Makatza felt her heart jump and stutter, this was uncharted territory. Fenris tilted his head, watching her hands clench the mug very tightly.

'Hawke is proficient enough when we are in battle,' he said softly as he began to braid and wind her hair in a complicated twist. 'Isabela has her moments and Sebastian is an mastered archer,' Makatza sat in shock, this was surreal. Not in a thousand years did she think that this situation would ever happen.

'And yourself?' She whispers.

'I was trained for battle, especially defending someone,' he says simply as he ties off the braid using her own hair. It was a roundabout way of saying that he would protect her, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. He tried not to think about how soft her curls were, he reasoned that if her hair was well braided, it was less likely to hinder her. 'You rely too much on your left foot, and you will become unbalanced if targeted,' he finishes as he drops the beautiful braid. Makatza turned around to face him, pulling the braid over her shoulder so she could have a look, it felt tight against her scalp and wasn't going to come loose anytime soon.

'Thank you, Fenris,' she says looking him straight in the eye.

'You are welcome,' he says quietly, privately relishing as he felt her pulsing mana. That was an alien sensation in itself and it shook him a little. Moving away from her, he let his mask fall into place and his facial expression went blank. Luckily for the pair, Sebastian and the others appeared back into the room, swinging the door wide open. Makatza turned and beamed at those who appeared.

'Wow, Katza, that's a very pretty hair style,' Isabela said walking over and running her fingers over her hair. Makatza paused for a moment, she didn't really want to drop Fenris in it, or embarrass him. She had a feeling that he wouldn't appreciate it at all.

'Thanks, I've been practising, I read it in one of Garrett's books, it's a regional thing,' she smiled as she lied. 'Though I couldn't tell you from where though, I wasn't paying that much attention,' she laughs as she sips her tea, ignoring the blush that crept up her collarbone. Sebastian brought her some food, something simple; toast and eggs, they looked fresh enough so Makatza wasn't going to be too fussy about it. She had gotten used to the quality of food from the Hanged man, though it had taken her stomach a week or two to adjust. 'I mainly looked at the pictures of the ones I liked,' she lied conversationally. Fenris was a little impressed and concerned, she could lie incredibly well, not even Isabela doubted her word for a moment. It made him wonder for a moment if she was even telling the truth about how she got here. Rubbing his eyes he placed the thought to the back of his mind, he didn't need to dwell on that sort of thing at this time.

'I'd say it was an Elvish style braid, don't take my word for it,' Isabela said looking over the braid, it really suited her. 'Maybe you can do my hair like it one day,' she says intrigued. Makatza smiles and nods, she was sure that some of her own world braids would be different enough to convince the Pirate that she had been studying. The rest of the time at the Hanged Man was fairly uneventful, everyone ate and drank, getting ready for their travels. They didn't leave until the evening and Makatza was constantly reminded that it was going to be a little tricky going through town at this time, and she was sick of hearing it. She was grateful to be leaving, Isabela had given her a small dagger to hide in her belt, her cotton blouse covering the hilt. 'Remember, if it's you or them, choose you,' Isabela said quietly as she passed it over as they left the Hanged man. 'They won't hesitate to hurt you because you're a woman, or you're pretty. They'll just hit harder and then they'll hurt you in ways that no-one should be hurt,' she says morosely. Makatza understood that Isabela was telling her nothing but the truth, but that made it more worrying. It was hard to stay rational and calm about this whole endeavour, especially since that this sort of thing didn't happen in her world. Inhaling deeply she followed the troupe through the streets, she could tell that they were on high alert, even though there was nothing around for them to be on high alert about. Not that she could tell anyway.

'Are you okay Katza?' Sebastian asked as he fell back in line with her, they were getting further into the underbelly of the city.

'Yeah, just don't quite understand why we need to leave in the evening that's all,' Makatza asked, shrugging a shoulder as she looked about. There were a few homeless down here, but they all kept their distance from the well armed group.

'According to Hawke, that's when the flower blooms, and he needs to be blooming in order to collect what he needs. I did inquire about it earlier, as I too was concerned about the whole overnight adventure he insisted on dragging you on,' he said softly as he watched her. Makatza replies with a light chuckle and nod of her head. She was fiddling with her braid and Sebastian knew that Isabela had given her a blade, an experienced fighter could spot the outline under her clothing. 'Just stay by my side and I will protect you,' he reassures. Makatza forced herself to smile at him, she didn't want protecting, it's all they seemed to do. She wanted to pull her weight and not be a burden.

'Thanks Seb, I feel better knowing that,' she said half-heartedly, it was true but something she felt that she was repeating. They walked in silence, Fenris and Isabela were scouting ahead, Hawke was comfortable in the middle and Sebastian lagged behind with Makatza, it was a short silence as the tension changed in the air and Sebastian and Hawke stopped in their tracks. Makatza wasn't paying attention and walked straight into Hawke. 'Ow, fuck a duck,' she hissed rubbing her face where she had been poked by something on his robe. She was hushed lightly by Garrett with a hand motion. She looked around and became aware of the uneasy atmosphere. Fenris and Isabela returned from around the corner with straight faces.

'We're being herded,' Garrett stated looking at Isabela who nodded. Makatza was pushed towards Sebastian who backed her into a corner, as the others began to unsheathe weapons. Fenris looked furious, his markings lighting up the dark alley. To even Makatza's untrained ears she began to notice the more revealing sounds, the clink of armour and heavy breathing. Her stomach dropped and she attempted to back up even further against the wall. 'Like cattle,' he swore as shadows crossed the rooftops and dropped down in front of them. Isabela moved closer to the mage and Fenris moved towards the front line, instinctively taking positions. Makatza bit her lip and watched as someone came into the light.

'You. Stop. Hand over the slave and your lives will be spared,' a man states as he walks into the little light there is. Makatza raised a brow and stepped aside of Sebastian, wondering what the hell this man was on about. Everyone tensed up as the mage made his demands, he seemed to be backed up with heavily armed guards. He wasn't stupid, though looks could be deceiving. Fenris looked back at Hawke with an enraged expression, he clearly thought this would happen.

'Go to the deepest part of the fade and rot there,' Garrett snarled as his hand and eyes lit up with his mana. 'Sebastian first chance you get, take Makatza and leave,' he says quietly enough. The Prince nodded and knocked a couple of arrows. He was preparing for the worst scenario here.

'Fools,' the slaver sneered. 'You will all become property of the Imperium. Return the elf,' he demanded, drawing his staff, he nodded at his men who also armed themselves. He looked like he was going to continue with his demands, but a large rock hit him in the face with a fair bit of force. It struck him across the forehead and split his eyebrow, he shouted in pain, his eye instantly swelling with blood and bruising. Isabela and Garrett looked around for where the stone came from, and spotted Sebastian trying to pull back Makatza. She held another offending piece of masonry in her hand, and a furious look on her face.

'I hope that hurt, fucker! Fenris is not property! Say it again I dare you!' She swore fighting against Sebastian who was desperately trying to keep her safe. Isabela grinned as she shared a look with Hawke, they had found Makatza's button. Fenris was shocked and it clearly registered on his face, Makatza hadn't noticed though, she was too busy fighting against Sebastian. 'Get off me! Who the fuck does he think he is? Talking about Fenris like he's a fucking piece of furniture!' Makatza was blinded with rage. Slavery had been abolished in her western existence, to see it here filled her with indescribable fury. Her hands were shaking, her voice cracked as her adrenaline ran rampant. Dear fucking god, what did I just do? I mean, I'm gonna die, I need to think before I act, she thought in terror.

'Katza, what are you doing?' Sebastian said forcefully, 'don't draw attention to yourself,' he hissed as the fight began, the mage losing his temper when the wound on his head started bleeding. 'Stay back,' he commanded as he managed to shove her behind. Makatza could only watch in utter fear as her friends fought for their lives. The narrow walkway they were fighting in seemed to hinder the group rather than help them. Makatza yelped as Sebastian shot one of them, who landed dead at her feet. She felt her stomach turn as she watched him twitch.

'Oh my fucking god,' she moaned covering her face with her hands. She began to feel herself retch and she forced herself to hold it in, she did not need to be throwing up right now. It was bad enough hearing metal meet skin and bone. The thugs crying out in pain and the odd grunt or yelp from the group as they defended themselves. Makatza screamed and lashed out as someone pulled on her arm, her mana was released in a flood and she felt her hair brush away from her scalp. Her hand was caught mid punch and she felt herself being shook. Opening her eyes she saw Garrett holding onto her. 'Wha-' she began looking for Sebastian, Garrett ignored her pulsing mana and gripped her arm tighter.

'Run,' Garrett said with a shake to his voice, they were very clearly outnumbered and he couldn't guarantee her safety.

'But I-' Makatza stuttered. Garrett shook his head and pushed her harshly, she looked terrified, and the shove was what brought her back down to reality. 'Garrett, I can't just,' she mumbled looking around at the carnage happening around them. She didn't want to be here, but she didn't want to leave them either. Not that she could help.

'For fucks sake, RUN!' Garrett swore at her, giving her another serious shove. She stumbled before turning on her heel and running the way they came, a slaver trying to follow her but was caught by one of Isabela's daggers. Fenris removed one of the attacker's arms, before slamming him into the wall. He flicked his blood-soaked hair out of his eyes, ignoring the screams from the man who he had just brutally crushed. He looked at Hawke who was creating a large stream of fire to fend them off from the way Makatza ran, this was dire. Sebastian was almost out of arrows and he could only reuse them so often before they broke. Slavers seemed to be coming out of the wood work, there seemed no end to them, Garrett was pretty sure that they were going to suffer a heavy loss.

Makatza panted, wiping away tears as she ran, she was useless, her friends were going to die. She paused against a wall, there had to be something she could do. Think, think you silly cow. Come on. Varric? I don't know where he is. Anders? I wouldn't even know how to get from the clinic from here. Aveline is too far away and I don't think Merrill would be able to provide the power they need. Makatza swore and wrung her hands in anger. There were shadows crossing the rooftops above her and she clapped her hand over her mouth so they wouldn't know she was there. Yet she was too late, and clearly reinforcements had arrived for the slaver. A couple dropped down near her and she was helpless to see the others go to her companions. Makatza drew the blade that Isabela had given her and hoped that she looked like she knew was she was doing. 'Oh god, oh god, oh god,' she whispered to herself. Dear fucking god, just let them get out of this place alive, she thought holding up the dagger and clearing her face of all emotion. Fenris had tried to kill her and she didn't back down to him, why should these guys be any different? 'Come on then, fuckwads,' she swore at them, her stomach dropped and she could feel the anxiety grow deep in her chest. They sneered at her and drew their own weapons, advancing on her with intent in their eyes.

Meanwhile Garrett had pinned the head slaver that had made the original demands, up against the wall, his staff lodged through the man's stomach. It meant that his mana wasn't as concentrated but he was running low anyway. Fenris bared his teeth and limped towards his friend, Isabela and Sebastian were following suit. All were wounded and lagging in spirit, 'where is Katza?' Isabela asked simply.

'I made her run,' Hawke replied punching the slaver he had pinned in the face, and knocking him out.

'What?' Fenris said concerned, 'they were herding us, which means that more are coming. She had run straight into them!' The elf pulled one of the thugs closer and crushed his windpipe, his markings lighting up in the alley. Blood blossomed over his face and caught Sebastian who was standing too close, turning his white armour, scarlet. Garrett couldn't reply as the onslaught began, Isabela was the one to notice a man standing on the rooftop, his hood covering his face. She threw a dagger at him, hoping it would reduce their enemies by at least one and was heartedly surprised by the man catching it. He dropped from the overhang in front of the companions. They all looked at each other with concern, he drew two swords and held them like a rogue, even though each blade was at least two foot in length, slightly curved and highly decorated with runes. They hadn't seen his face as of yet and hesitated to take any action against him as he was inclined to fight on their behalf. The group fought with renewed spirit as the stranger, who towered even above Hawke began to draw blood. His fighting style was similar but there were definite foreign aspects, causing some alarm at first. While they fought there was a high pitched scream, Fenris' head spun around to the alley entrance and Sebastian didn't take more than a second to react. 'Makatza,' the elf said with urgency as Sebastian found a gap in the slavers and charged through, Isabela's face drained with fear as she realised the implications of the scream. The hooded man turned to look at them all one by one, his direction paused at Isabela, he clearly looked her up and down and mentally came to a decision.

'Where is the other woman?' He said gruffly. His voice was accented with a dialect similar to Merrill's but the differences were there. No-one wanted to answer him and he grabbed Hawke by the collar, the slavers lie around them dead or bleeding to death; with this stranger's help they had survived. Isabela spun around and pointed her soaking dagger at his throat.

'Let him go,' she demanded. Fenris felt torn, on one hand this man was threatening someone he called a friend, on the other Makatza was in distress. Garrett grunted and tried to break free from his grip, yet the stranger wasn't having any of it. He totally ignored Isabela and any threat that she may be, the only thing that broke the tension was another scream. The man dropped Garrett and barged his way past Fenris, scaling the wall until he reached the roof, with speed he disappeared. Isabela pulled her lover to his feet with haste. 'We need to find her. Now,' she commanded, her a ball growing in her stomach, filled with dread.


	10. Chapter 10

**Judy – Enjoy!**

Chapter 10 – Decisions.

Makatza panted heavily, she was running for her life. She could taste the bittersweet iron in her mouth; as her throat and chest tightened and burnt, in a deep ravaging pulse with every breath she took. She stumbled and tripped as she blindly ran, clipping her shoulders against the walls as she felt her ankles betray her. She had screamed previously as her personal situation got worse. Going back to where she was cornered, she'd tried to give her best bravado but the two slavers were backed up by another mage who was an older man. 'You too, old man?' Makatza said baring the dagger.

He looked her over, the calculation clear on his features. 'Hmm. Capture her,' he states bluntly. The two men grin and lunge at her, easily dodging her frantic swipe of her blade. That's when she screamed the first time, it echoed loudly off the walls but it didn't stop each man grabbing her by the arms. She thrashed and kicked, feeling her hot tears fall down her face, her mana went ballistic, erratically releasing pulses powerful enough to make the men holding her stagger. The mage jolted back and then walked forward to grab her by the jaw. He studied her features and his greasy smile grew larger, 'she's a naturalist,' he laughs as the realisation triggered. Makatza smelt the stale sweat that wafted off of his robes, his skin was oily and clogged, the small details she noticed as he was so close to her. She stifled a sob as she was determined to look him in the eyes with not fear, but anger. His hair was almost silver and she would put his age to the top end of his fifties. He turned her face sideways one way then the other, 'Usually we'd kill these as soon as they're discovered,' he murmurs to his men. Makatza couldn't help the fresh wave of dread that ran through her and caused her eyes to well up, he spoke so casually, and that terrified her. 'But, they've become quite a collector's item, the lineage you see. Normally Dalish, but you seem totally human. You wouldn't believe the amount you'd get for a Naturalist, especially a woman. Especially a human one,' he sneers, joy crossing his features. 'Grab her boys, they're worth their weight in gold, but if you have to kill her, do it, we'll get just as much,' he says letting her go and shrugging a shoulder. Makatza inhaled sharply as she felt the pain of a cuff bite into her wrist, it was enough to trigger an onslaught of mana that had been building in the last few minutes. The mana sought the slaver that hurt her, by pinching her skin; the man yelled in agony as it filled him, his skin began to spilt as if invisible razors danced over it. Within a few seconds the man was reduced to his knees, the others helpless to do anything but watch. Makatza jumped as he literally imploded into himself, feeling her mana wash out of him with his blood. Realisation hit her and she screamed again, clapping her now free hand over her mouth. She was covered in this man's blood, it was warm and sticky to the touch. She physically shook, but Aveline's training kicked in and she lashed out with her foot, clipping the mage between the legs with force. He dropped like a sack of bricks and using him as a distraction Makatza swung her elbow up into the surviving slaver's nose, shattering it with a crunch. One wrist still wore the cuffs and the chain dangled, grabbing the cool metal and slipping on the blood she began to run.

….

Sebastian was able to follow the line of blood and destruction as well as the general noise. The streets and alleys seemed to have had a spell of desertion cast upon them. People melted into the background, so's not to be caught up in the fighting or bloodshed. Panic was growing in his mind, she was in serious trouble and if the puddle of bones and flesh was to go by, her powers were becoming unstable. She could seriously injure herself or an innocent bystander, though in Kirkwall that would be rare; but he knew that if she did hurt someone she considered an innocent it would all but break her. Using his knowledge of the city and it's underground he made use of the tunnels, it looked like she was heading towards the docks. Both a smart and incredibly stupid idea, smart as there were lots of hiding places and she was a strong swimmer. Very dumb as these were slavers they were dealing with, which meant that they operated in th docks, it would be easy enough to capture her. He needed to get to her as quickly as possible, he risked a look behind him, he knew the others were on his tail but it was to his surprise that he saw Fenris, only a few hundred metres behind him. He turned a corner and proceeded to pull up a drain cover to drop into it, hearing the elf skid around the corner through a puddle. 'You caught up quickly,' Sebastian said as Fenris dropped into the tunnel after him.

'I abandoned my sword, I can move faster without it,' he states simply.

'I didn't think you'd be so concerned Fenris,' Sebastian says honestly and with a touch of approval. They ran as fast as they possibly could through the weaving tunnel, listening to the pavement above them for distress or fighting.

He snorts through his nose with annoyance. 'She will lose control and then we'll have a rogue, powerful mage as a problem,' he replies stoically. It wasn't the real reason but he didn't want to admit it to himself, let alone Sebastian, the other man who Makatza was rather close to. 'The sooner we get her out of trouble the better,' he says rolling his eyes. Sebastian was a little disheartened, but the way that Fenris said it made him believe that the elf was hiding something. They got to the hatch just before the dockside and the prince locked his hands together creating a step for Fenris to open and climb out of, he reached down a hand to help Sebastian out and then they both hurried along the dust to the dock. The closer they got to the stairs that led down the more commotion they could hear. It was mostly shouting and arguing. They reached the top of the ledge and saw Makatza backed against the water, she had grabbed a large broken pike, there was another implosion site of human remains that spread up a wall and if Fenris concentrated he could feel the waves of mana from where even he stood.

'Some one grab her!' Said a mage rather annoyed, 'what the hell do I pay you for?' He added as he pushed one of his men towards the young woman. The paid hand stumbled forward and Makatza swung her sharp stick towards him, keeping him a couple foot at bay. 'Look, I've wasted enough men trying to get this damn runaway elf, at least what you could fucking do is reimburse my losses by grabbing this little whore!' He said giving the man a kick in the back.

'But, look what happened to Arlo,' the man pointed out, unable to take his eyes off of Makatza who was baring her teeth, tears still streamed down her cheeks, but she wasn't going to go easily. She had accepted that she had killed a couple of people, albeit unintentionally, it wasn't a place nor the time to mentally process it.

'I don't give a fuck about Arlo!' The mage hissed. 'He was a stupid prick, use the lyrium chains, they'll dampen her mana and you won't get hurt! Stop being such a woman!' He threw the chains at his hired thug and motioned with his hand to Makatza. If they lost this woman as well he might as well slit his own wrists. Hadriana was going to be pissed enough losing Fenris, but if he could soften the blow and make some money from this Naturalist, he might live. Makatza watched as he stepped closer, her mana creating thick pulses in the air around them; he was getting bolder with every step and it got to the point where he was close enough to her weapon, she swing it forcibly towards him, a panicked grunt leaving her. He ducked under her blow and wrapped the chains over her head and around her throat tightening them. She gasped feeling the saliva in her mouth choke her, as she desperately tried in inhale as much as physically possible. He grabbed her tightly pulling her arms close to her chest and himself closer still, she could smell his rotting teeth and it made her gag, making it harder to breathe. All this happened within seconds, her eyesight was going blurry at the edges, but she recognised Fenris and Sebastian charging towards them, down the stairs fury on their faces. She did the only thing she could think of to buy time and hopefully her life, she threw her head and body back with all her strength. Her skull cracked into the man's nose, shattering it completely and causing Makatza to black out for a moment, the oxygen in her lungs fading. With her last conscious moment she felt her body fall backwards, into the slaver and then the harsh, biting cold of the water. The realisation of the sea forced her back into the light, her mind waking itself in preservation. All she heard was the roar of the water as it surrounded her, the bubbles slipping past her skin and around her face. Salt filled her mouth as her reaction was to open her mouth in shock, the bonds tightened around her throat and trapped her arms. The slaver was out cold and his hands had become locked around the chains, his dead weight increasing the tension. Makatza kicked her legs, thrashing like a netted seal frantic to be free. She broke the surface for but a moment, attempting to breathe and suck in some oxygen, but found it near impossible. She coughed, choking on the salt water as she was dragged under again, the waves and current slopping over her lazily.

On land the fight was over and Sebastian was tearing off his armour, knowing that the weight would hinder him. He wasn't fast enough, Fenris barrelled past him and dove into the water. His reasoning was that he was only wearing a breastplate and that he could fight at close quarters, even under the water. At least, that's what he'd be telling everyone else. He swam deeper, searching left and right until he saw a stream of bubbles and heard even the light clink of chains in this murky water. Makatza's captor had woken up and was set on taking Makatza to the depths with him, he was pulling her bonds tighter and tighter and even Fenris could see that she was losing strength and air. He wasted no time fighting his way through the current to her, the slaver spotted him and pulled out a blade, dropping the chains for survival. Makatza drifted, even though her bonds were loose, she wasn't conscious any more. Fenris drew upon his markings, creating a dimmed light in the murk. He swam closer to the man, dodging his clumsy and dulled swing and thrust his own glowing hand around his neck. Squeezing the air from his throat, Fenris' markings lit the fear in the slaver's eyes before it was extinguished, Fenris tore out his ability to breathe, blood blossoming into the water like ink. Wasting no time he dropped the body and grabbed Makatza around the waist, he had to get to the surface as soon as physically possible. When he broke free from the water he saw Isabela and Hawke on the shore with Sebastian, who had stripped to his tunic and leggings. Isabela and Hawke were arguing with the hooded stranger that had helped them earlier, before disappearing onto the rooftops. He swam awkwardly, Makatza may have been slim in stature, but in weight comparison to his sword she was like a stone. He got close enough for Sebastian to pull her from his shoulder and begin to try to wake her.

The prince ignored everyone else as he waded into the water and took Makatza from Fenris, she wasn't breathing and he hastily got her onto dry land and began to unwind the chains. He removed the metal and placed his head on her chest. Her heart was beating, just. He inhaled deeply and without thinking of the repercussions of his actions in an emotional way, he leant down and kissed her, forcing oxygen into her lungs. He felt everyone freeze around him as they realised that she was out the water, no longer breathing. Hawke was suddenly by his side, checking her pulse with his fingers. 'Again,' he commanded the Prince, who repeated his actions. There was silence for a moment before Makatza's back and chest bucked and twisted her onto her side as she coughed and threw up all the sea water she had inhaled. She gulped in huge belts of air and subsequently convulsed as her body rejected it. Everyone else breathe a little easier though, knowing she was alive.

The hooded man moved closer to her, watching as she lay in a puddle, surrounded by the others. He found his path blocked by a rather furiously wet elf, 'out of my way boy,' he said dismissively. Fenris bared his teeth and his markings lit up in response, 'do not be foolish, boy, do I look like someone who you could intimidate?' He snorts.

'You look like a stranger. We have enough of those,' Fenris states.

'You are the stranger, boy. You aren't even supposed to be here. This happened because of you,' the man snarled. 'I know who you are. The escaped Elven slave, Lyrium pet who hid with the fog warriors and slaughtered them all, ma banal las halamshir var vhen,' he hissed, getting closer to Fenris with every statement. 'Do you really think I would trust you to protect my daughter?' He said pulling down his hood. Fenris stared, the man was an elf. But it was his eyes that screamed truth, as dazzling blue and bronze irises glared at him. 'An escaped slave, a prince who dishonours his title. A pirate and an Apostate who regularly pisses off the Knight Commander,' he swears, his accent becoming heaver as his anger grows. The others stood in shock, Makatza being supported to the nearest barrel so she could sit down. She was blissfully unaware of what was going on and concentrating on breathing. 'She almost died because you can't take responsibility for your past!' He roared, his hood fell down further still, his long braided hair fell around his shoulders, the light showing his facial tattoos that wove around his eyes and down the length of his nose. He had a scarred lip and pierced ears, his accent now clearly from the Ferelden Dalish, Irish Makatza would call it. 'Step aside, let me see my daughter,' he demanded. 'It had been too long and I need to protect her from fools like you, dirthara-ma,' he spat as he barged past and moved closer to Makatza. Isabela and Hawke stood nearby but allowed the elf to get closer, the family resemblance was striking. Makatza was still shuddering and giving the occasional cough, her throat sore from the chains. Sebastian stood by her shoulder as the man came closer. He knelt infront of her, his voice soft as he spoke. _ **'**_ Ma vhenan, lethallan,' he said as his voice broke, her eyes meeting his as he greeted her. 'It has been too long, ma vhenan,' he whispered taking her hands. Makatza sat in shock, her whole body shivering, she looked at the others who simply stood around her.

'I don't- I don't know you?' She said confused, refusing to believe that she felt she was looking at her own eyes in a mirror.

He smiles with a small exhale, 'I know you don't. That will change. I'm here to take you home, lethallan. I'm your father,' he says quietly, pressing his lips to her fingers as he looks at her, his eyes welling up with her mother's beauty. Makatza pulled her hands away from him sharply and stood up.

'I... I have to go. Now,' she said stumbling away.


	11. Chapter 11

'Katza? Katza, sweet pea, it's really not safe for you to be wandering around alone,' Isabela said as she half walked, half jogged down the alleys. Katza had disappeared quickly once that elf had stated that he was her father. 'Sweet pea? Seriously, this isn't a good time to be running away on your own,' she adds, trying to keep her voice quiet yet make sure that Katza could hear her. Isabela limped as she turned a corner, leaving Garrett and the other two to deal with the supposed parent. She sighed and plonked down on a crate, brushing her hair out her eyes. This evening had been a shitstorm, the pirate was annoyed and tired. The city was uncharacteristically quiet, a brisk breeze stung her skin as it travelled down the alley. Isabela shivered rubbing her shoulders to attempt to keep warm, 'Maker all fucking mighty,' she swore looking around. Maybe it was the wind that carried the sound of sobbing, or the fact that Isabela had managed to stumble across Katza's hiding place. She stood up and wandered towards the noise and spotted Katza slumped on the floor, one knee up, her head and arm leaning on her thigh. The young woman was sobbing and Isabela could smell that she had been sick. 'Oh, oh, oh, oh...' she said softly as she bent down and pulled Makatza to her feet. 'Come on sweet pea, let's get you home,' she murmured wrapping her arm around her damp shoulders. Isabela took off her bandanna and used it to wipe Makatza's cheeks of her tears. 'Let's get you home,' she smiled softly.

Garrett knocked on Isabela's door a few hours later. The door was opened a couple of inches, enough for the pirate to peek around the wood. 'She's not in a great place Hawke,' she said softly. 'The whole, she might actually have come from here in the first place, deal, is hitting her pretty hard,' Isabela says softly. Garrett inhales through his teeth.

'We managed to get him to stay away from the Hanged man, he's in the Alienage with Merrill. To be honest though, neither of them are very happy about it. He's quite opinionated,' he says leaning against the door. 'Trying to get Fenris to calm down wasn't easy either. Sebastian wants to come visit Kar-'

'Look, Garrett, I know you're trying to help and it's very sweet. But, honestly? Keep them all away. Sebastian and Fenris need to give her space and as for the other elf? Her...Father? He needs to back off as well. This is messy,' Isabela sighs and opens the door a little. Garrett looked around the door to see Makatza on Isabela's bed clutching something in her hands. She looked pale and a little sickly. He nodded at Isabela and dropped a light kiss on her cheek before turning to leave. The pirate ignored the bounce in her heart and shut the door.

'When you going to admit yourself that you like him,' Makatza says wiping her eyes.

Isabela raised a brow. 'Don't be trying to change the subject and shit,' she said simply, plonking down on the bed next to her. 'Now, come on, what is in your hand,' she adds. 'You went straight to the bottom dresser drawer when I brought you in.' Makatza wiped her nose on the back of her hand, she had been convinced to get into some dry clothing when they got in.

'It's my necklace. My mama got it for me when I was ten, and going through the whole, ''I was abandoned, nobody wants me shtick,'' I was feeling pretty low. She got me this and made me promise to never think of that again,' Makatza says revealing a small silver chain with a peridot teardrop pendant. 'It's nothing special, but after what happened the first night I was here, I didn't want it to be the reason I was mugged or something,' she shrugs. 'So I put it in the bottom drawer.' Isabela smiles and then pulls Makatza close for a hug.

'Feeling homesick now huh?' Isabela said.

'More now than ever before,' she admitted. 'I don't know that man. He may call himself my father, hell, he might actually be the one. He's not my father, not really. I don't have one. I have my biological parents and then I have my mama and nothing is going to change that,' she says sighing rubbing her eyes.

Isabela strokes her hair and brushes it back from her face. 'Look, Karra, I've got no idea about this sort of stuff. You ain't losing anything if you want to believe that he is your father. You've only got to gain,' she points out. 'Just take your time,' she takes the necklace from Makatza's hand and loops it around her neck clipping it at the back. 'If anyone tries to take this you go for the family jewels, always take the crotch shot,' she smirks. Makatza laughs and rolls her eyes, returning the hug from earlier. 'Feel any better?' isabela asks a little concerned.

'Well, from being hunted down, chained up, almost sold into slavery... killing a couple of people...' she pauses and Isabela goes to reassure her but Makatza seems to push that issue to one side. 'then I was almost drowned and... Oh my fucking god...' she gasped. 'Did... Sebastian kiss me?' She asked going bright red. Isabela cackled loudly and shoved Makatza to one side.

'Fucking hell, that's what makes you pause and freak out?!' She laughs. 'Here I was thinking you would be more concerned about Fenris,' she said slyly.

Makatza bolted upright. 'What?! What do you mean?' She demands. Grabbing a pillow she holds it aloft, threatening the pirate 'What happened?'

'I didn't know you were so concerned,' Isabela said in fake swoon. Makatza growled and batted her around the head for a few swings, forcing Isabela to take cover. 'Alright, alright, fuck me, I'll tell you,' she says in defeat. 'Well let me put it this way. Sebastian may have been the one to give you air on land, but he wasn't the one who brought you to the surface,' she shrugs. 'That was Fenris dove into the water before Sebastian. He couldn't get his armour off fast enough,' Isabela shrugged. 'I was too busy arguing with your dad, who is a righteous arsehole by the way,' she grins, making Makatza snort as she laughs. 'Did you not remember that?'

'No, I mean I remember being underwater and then... lights.. his tattoos,' Makatza says softly, 'they must have been his tattoos. After that, I just remember waking up and the burning in my throat and chest-'

'How is that by the way?' Isabela asks interrupting.

'Stings, but bearable,' Makatza replies. 'So.. Fenris pulled me from the water and Sebastian kept me breathing,' she says to herself. She groans and pulls the pillow over her head. 'Why me?' She moans. 'Do I just have damsel of distress flashing above me, or tattooed on my forehead?' She complains. 'Are they okay? I saw that you were hurt,' Makatza says peeking out from the cotton.

'Nothing that won't heal. We've all been partially taken care of,' she smiles taking the pillow off of Makatza's head. 'Come on, if you're feeling normal, they're bound to be downstairs, let's get a drink,' Isabela said dragging her friend to her feet. She watched Makatza carefully knowing that the talk about boys was a thankful distraction. She didn't mind, they could address her larger life issues later, when she was mentally and emotionally ready.

'I don't think I want to go down dressed like this,' Makatza said pausing. 'Garrett's shirt makes a good nightgown, but I'm showing a little too much leg for my liking,' she laughs. It was true, the shirt cut halfway up her bum and didn't leave anything to the imagination. Isabela gave a dramatic sigh and pulled open the chest of clothing that they shared. She took her time but eventually found a pair of leggings that Makatza had stashed in there. Makatza rolled her eyes and pulled them on feeling the warmth rush up her legs before being dragged downstairs. True to her word, Garrett and a couple of others were sitting downstairs, nursing a few drinks. They came down without ceremony walking to the table, Varric had been filled in and gave Makatza a pat on the hip as she passed, getting up to acquire some refreshment for the girls. Although he was dying to ask what was going on, he refrained himself from causing her any more distress. He had gotten the low down from Garrett and snippets from Isabela from where she first came in; it was quite a development, if this man was to be trusted to be telling the truth. Though from what he had been told there was irrefutable evidence that the elf is her biological father. It was the makings of a bestseller, though Varric was a little wary of what the ending would turn out to be.

Surrounding Varric's large table was Garrett, Sebastian and Fenris. Aveline had been around earlier, she needed to be filled in, and make reports for the guard as to the reason there was now a large amount of dead in the streets. Makatza smiled a little weakly at those who were around, Isabela dispensed any awkwardness by throwing herself into a nearby seat and grabbing whatever tankard was closest to her. Sebastian got up and walked over to Makatza, 'are you feeling better Katza?' He asked softly as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in. She ignored the gesture and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders tightly as she hugged him. Everyone was a little shocked at her actions, no-one said anything. Though Hawke noticed the stiffening of Fenris' posture, and made a mental note. Sebastian paused for only a moment, thankful that he hadn't put on his armour again. Makatza smelt of salt and a sharp reminder of the sea, but slowly he embraced her back. His mind treacherously flitted back to when he was giving her oxygen, though it wasn't a kiss in the traditional sense, he couldn't help but remember the softness of her lips and the relief he felt when she began to breathe again.

'Thank you Sebastian,' she said quietly, he had placed his head on top of hers, her hair tickling his nose slightly.

'Think nothing of it. We all would have done the same,' he said simply as he increased his grip around her. She smiles into his chest and eventually pulls away. He smiles and brushes her hair out her eyes before letting her go. Makatza blushes a little as she looks around but everyone seems to understand and simply leaves her be.

'I'm going to go get a drink, Varric always orders me beer and I'm sorry but I just can't stand it,' Makatza laughs, she smiles at Sebastian and wanders out the room. She walked down the corridor and around the corner, only to bump into Fenris who was coming back up the stairs. She didn't even realise that he had left the table. He was carrying a couple of bottles and had a stern look on his face. 'Fenris,' she said a little surprised. 'I didn't realise that you had left,' she admitted.

'You have other things on your mind,' he said simply as he leant against the wall. Makatza pulled a face, the way he said it was a little harsh.

'Well, uh, I suppose, but I...' Makatza stuttered, 'look I just wanted to say-'

'It is fine. Nothing need be said,' he interrupts. 'It was my fault anyway. They were here for me,' he states, his lips going thin. Makatza frowns and feels annoyed, it wasn't as if he had done something minor, he had saved her life, more than once. She scowled a little and decided to take this a little further, she opened a nearby door, it was an empty bedroom. Grabbing his wrist she dragged him in, he tripped and hesitated but she was resilient, not giving him any choice.

Makatza sighed and shut the door behind him, 'Fenris, this isn't easy for me, I mean, giving what's going on. You didn't ask for any of this, you didn't ask for the slavers to try and hunt you down; just like I didn't ask to be a mage,' she ignored the flash of thunder that crossed his face. He clearly wasn't happy that she was comparing their situations. His body language had stiffened and he crossed his arms, waiting her to finish. 'I antagonised the situation and I shouldn't have and for that I'm sorry,' she sighs rubbing her arms. The elf's eyes tighten as he looks at her carefully, of all the things that wasn't what he expected. She continued, 'I also want to say thank you, you dove into the water to get me when you could have just let another problem disappear. I know we don't have the most compatible relationship, but I do appreciate you risking yourself for me.' They stood in an slightly awkward silence, Makatza aware that her mana was a pulsing echo in the room.

Fenris placed down the bottle of wine and rubbed his eyes. 'Anyone would have saved you,' he says weakly unsure of what to say to her.

'But they didn't, I know they would have and they tried,' she said meaning Sebastian. 'It was you who did. I didn't remember at first, Isabela had to remind me, I did remember your tattoos though,' she mumbles biting her nail. 'They were so bright and then I blacked out,' Katza shrugs. 'Next thing I know, I'm coughing and some random guy is trying to tell me that he's my father,' she sighs. 'Sorry, you don't need to listen to me about that...'

Fenris mentally swears, she was reaching out to him, that much was obvious and as much as he tried to ignore it, the hug with Sebastian hit a nerve somewhere he didn't know existed. 'For what it is worth... I do think that he is telling the truth, as much as I do not like the man himself,' he says simply. Makatza nodded and sighed.

'Thank you, that means a lot,' she nods and goes for the door, Fenris picks up his wine and goes to follow her when she spins around quickly and hugs him. 'I'm sorry, I know you don't like contact but...' she says not finishing her sentence as she tightens her grip. He stills the urge to pull away and remove himself from this position and simply attempts to allow himself to enjoy the moment. Makatza seemed to bury her head in his shoulder. 'I thought I was going to die,' she mumbled, her voice choked. 'I killed someone... several people.'

'It was you or them,' he says unable to stay in the embrace any longer he moves. She wiped her eyes and nodded, obviously not satisfied with his answer. She opens the door and steps through, Fenris took her wrist lightly making her jump. 'You chose correctly,' he adds, it makes her smile and beam at him, filling his heart with something he refused to identify.

'You think?' She replies, brushing her hair back.

'I know,' he states.

 **Please drop a review and let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

She found herself alone at the bar, having left Fenris in the hallway and the others to their own devices. Although all of them stated that the deaths were not her fault they still weighed heavily on her mind, she couldn't help but feel responsible. She sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes as she leant on the bar, sliding into a seat. She'll sit here a while with her thoughts, too much had gone on for her to socialise at the moment. Ordering a drink was easy enough, she longed for the numbing effect that spirit seemed to ply upon her, sipping the sweet rum and feeling the slight burn in the back of her throat brought comfort. 'It's not like you to drink the heavy stuff on it's own,' Johnny said softly, she forced herself to smile and look his way.

'It's been a hell of a night,' Makatza replied simply.

He nodded. 'Aye, that's what it looked like. You've all walked in with heavy expressions, something go wrong?' He asked gently as he moved down the bar to talk to her. Makatza wondered what she should tell him, why should she even bother? It would just sound like whining anyway.

'I uh... just found out I wasn't who I thought I was, that's all. Got into a fight and uh... made the situation worse,' she shrugs. 'But, we all make mistakes right?' Makatza says half to herself, half to Johnny.

'Ah, don't beat yourself up about it. We've all done stupid things. Your friends are still bedside you so it can't have been that bad,' he reasoned.

'I killed people,' she whispered, feeling a tear drop down her cheek. Saying it out loud didn't make her feel any better. Johnny paused in his cleaning for a moment and reached down to pat her on the shoulder before thinking that she might not want any physical attention right now, and stopped. Instead he poured himself a shot and drank it quickly before pushing one towards her.

'Were they going to hurt you?' He asked simply, watching her as she downed the vodka. She simply nodded. 'Did you think that your life was in danger and that it was you or them?' Johnny said as she wiped her mouth. Again she nodded, not looking at him. 'Then good,' he said bluntly. 'People in this town will do anything to rise to the top and a pretty face won't stop them. You gotta look out for yourself Katza, and come to the realisation that people are going to die or get hurt in the process. I've seen a lotta people in this bar, normal people, they've all got blood on their hands one way or another. I've got my fair share, and I tell you honey, it's not easy. It doesn't get easier, but, you learn to carry the guilt and it'll make you stronger,' he said patting her hand a couple times. 'Now drink up and go get some rest,' he smiles.

'You sounded like Aveline,' Makatza said forcing a smile on her face as she finished her drink.

'Yeah well, admittedly I overheard her telling a new recruit something along those lines,' he chuckles. 'Don't beat yourself up about it. You're too pretty to look so sad,' he teases. Makatza rolls her eyes and thanks him for the drinks before getting up. She should just go to bed, no doubt it was early hours in the morning. Not that she had looked out a window in a while, she felt like she had been up for days on the trot. She wandered up the stairs, the alcohol kicking in as she swayed a little from side to side, exhaustion and spirits weren't a good mix. She had managed to get to Isabela's bedroom with little hassle though from the sounds inside the room she discovered it was occupied. _Really Izzy? You couldn't go one night without removing the cobwebs?_ She thought to herself, a little amused but annoyed at the same time. She didn't fancy fighting against Bianca for room in Varric's tiny bed, and sleeping on his armchair didn't hold any appeal either. Maybe she should go back downstairs and ask Johnny if there were any spare rooms around. She sighed heavily and plodded into the main room where some of the others were still drinking and playing cards. They looked at her with concern when she entered but didn't say anything. Katza pulled over a chair and sat down, resting her head on her hand as she leant against the table.

'You look tired Katza,' Sebastian said softly.

'I am, but the bedroom is occupied and I don't want to spoil the party,' she tries to joke. Aveline raises and brow and rolls her eyes at Isabela's behaviour. 'They're probably working off some stress,' Katza added, almost a little jealous.

'You need to sleep, you've had a rough one,' Varric said, 'you want to bunk with me for the night?' He asks putting down his cards.

Makatza smiles at him a little weakly, 'no thanks, I woke up with Bianca threatening to kick me out of bed last time,' she says yawning. 'I'll just crash somewhere, don't mind me,' she says simply. Aveline gave Varric a look and he clutched Bianca protectively. 'Honestly, I'll be fine. I don't need anyone to babysit me. They won't be long in the bedroom and I'll change the sheets before I hit the hay. Just gotta play a couple rounds of cards that's all,' she points out. _Well, they could be all night but I'd rather not think about that right now,_ she thought bitterly.

'You need uninterrupted rest,' Aveline states simply. 'I'll take you to the barracks, there's spare bunks in there that you can stay in for as long as you like,' she says standing up. Makatza pulled a face, she had been in the barracks before and it wasn't exactly appealing.

'Not to sound unappreciative, but I really don't want to uh, bunk down with the lads and gals crazy enough to do so,' she smiles to take the harshness out her words. Aveline laughed and nodded.

'I suppose they can be a acquired taste,' she chuckles. 'Speaking of which, I should probably get going, a lot of paperwork to fill out because of you,' she teases lightly. 'Be safe getting home and try to rest Makatza,' she says softly. Makatza gets up and hugs her gently, thankful that the Guard Captain was a friend.

'I'll walk with you Aveline,' Sebastian said standing, 'I have mass tomorrow, I can't miss it. Katza, the Chantry is always open to you, simply ask for me and someone there will find me,' he reassures. Makatza smiles at him genuinely and doesn't shy away from the hug that he offers. She falls into his chest and relaxes as he strokes her hair, resting his head upon hers. 'Try to sleep, Katza,' he says softly as he pulls away to kiss her cheek.

'I will, thank you Seb,' she smiles as she nods at him, he lingers for a moment, his hands resting on her hips from where he was hugging her. 'Be safe...and thank you... for saving me,' she adds, even though she had said it earlier.

'I always will,' he murmurs, taking her hand and kissing her fingers before leaving. Makatza felt her heart rate jump as she blushed hard, she bit her lip trying to ignore the feeling and brush her hair back from her face. She had only just became aware that Fenris was in the room, he had stayed uncharacteristically quiet during all the conversations. He had been cleaning the salt water off of his armour, worried that it was going to destroy the leather around the buckles. He had paused while Sebastian said his goodbye and gave a curt nod to the man and Guard. Katza sat down heavily in her chair once they had left, and forced a happy expression on her face as Varric walked past and patted her shoulder as he went to the bar.

'Funny how you're always left here to look after me,' Makatza joked a little to herself, looking over at him before getting up and sitting opposite. He raised a brow and allowed himself a small smile at her words. He passed her a bottle of wine that he had yet to start and uncorked it for her. 'Thanks,' she said simply as she took a gulp. 'Better than the usual stuff anyway,' she conversed.

'I do not like to drink the swill here. I have bottles back at the mansion that I used to pour for Danarius and his so called friends, it was considered the height of sophistication and power to sample it,' he said without ceremony. 'Now, an escaped slave is drinking the stores of a disgraced Magister,' he sneers. 'Such is the justice of this world,' he adds taking a drink from his own bottle.

'Well maybe one day it will be an escaped slave and naturalist apostate drinking it,' Makatza chuckles. 'That'll really piss him off.' Fenris laughs and shakes his head in humour.

'I.. I would like that,' he admits. Watching the way that Sebastian acted around her hit hard. He knew that whatever was lingering at the back of his mind was only ever going to be a fleeting fantasy. As it should be. He had already argued with Hawke about delaying the journey to Hadrianna, that had infuriated him. Hawke promised that they would go up later on the next day after they recovered.

'You seem to have something on your mind, I know you don't really like talking to people like me-'

'You are not... like the others,' he interrupts. She jumps a little but settles back down in her chair and Fenris desperately tried to ignore the wave of mana that flushed over him. 'You... are.. you are close to Sebastian, no?' He hated himself for asking and it sort of just slipped out, but there was taking it back now. She blushed heavily in response.

'He is.. so kind to me. He's sweet and has grown ofnd of me I think,' Katza admits. 'So, yes you could say we are close,' she agrees. Not to mention that he's attractive, and that her heart rate rose when he was around. She leant on her arms as she spoke to him, getting comfortable on the chair. Fenris tilted his head towards her as she talked, his cleaning had become secondary and without commitment.

'Are you considering a relationship with him?' He asked, curious to her reaction and answer. Makatza was feeling quite relaxed, the wine and spirits had done their dirty work and she had the warm glow. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

'God, you're as bad as Izzy,' she laughs, flicking his arm gently. 'I don't know, I mean, there's so much going on, I'm suddenly a mage, suddenly I have a father and suddenly my heart starts going crazy whenever there's certain people around, for better or worse,' she says sleepily. 'I can't keep up with it all. The last thing I'm thinking of is rushing into something just because my hormones are getting a little heavy,' Katza smiles. 'Don't worry Fenris, You've still got a chance,' she teases. Fenris jolts at her words and opens his mouth to protest, but when he looked at her she had fallen asleep in the chair. Tiredness and being tipsy had beaten her. The elf sighs, that was a little close for comfort, putting down his sword he left her in the chair and went to Isabela's room, kicking the mage and pirate out in a less than polite way; before returning to Makatza and picking her up, putting her into the clean bed, that he had demanded be changed as he left. Shutting the door behind him Isabela draped an arm over his shoulders.

'Aww, some might think you're sweet on her,' she teases. Fenris scowls and shrugs her off. She stank of sex and the sea, it assaulted his senses.

'You should not have been so selfish, she needs to sleep,' he states simply as he walks away.

'Ah, well maybe I was hoping for someone else to take care of her for the night. I know she wants a certain someone to show an interest,' Isabela said winking at him as she caught up with him in the corridor.

'Sebastian already left,' Fenris replied, trying to end the conversation.

'I wasn't talking about the Chantry boy, looks like it worked though, no?' Isabela laughed at his facial expression. 'Now if you excuse me I have to go find a certain mage, some things were left unfinished and wanting more.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

'You think that we're going to just let you talk to her, as if you have some sort of right?' Garrett said simply as he leant against Merrill's table. 'You won't even give us your name, yet you expect that we'll just allow you to see her, in private? As good friends, we're not going to let you do that,' he shrugs. The elf scowled as he stood in the far corner of the kitchen, his hood still up and arms crossed. Getting him into Merrill's home took a lot effort as it was, and Garrett had the foresight to close Merrill's bedroom door to hide the mirror.

'Hahren, please,' Merrill said in an attempt to calm the tension in the room. Isabela had been strangely quiet, observant to say the least. 'Please, if you could tell us your name or where, maybe, where your clan is from?' She asked the elf.

'Ma banal las halamshir var vhen,' he spat at her, he had seen the mirror before it was hidden away. He could sense that she was a mage, a blood mage at that. Merrill jumped in shock and clear visible pain, her eyes filling with tears a little. 'You dinnae fool me, girl. I know what you are. I not want to mix with your kind,' he says simply. Garrett scowled and looked at the young elf, she was used to vicious things being said to her, but he spoke with such conviction, it was clear it dug deep.

'I just... want to help you, I believe you are who you say you are,' Merrill said in a small voice. Garrett raises a brow and the man seems to slump his shoulders at her words.

'I... just want to see my daughter,' he replied quietly.

'Start telling the truth and we can arrange that,' Garrett says. 'We just want to know who you really are.'

'I should be telling this to Makatza,' he murmurs, but sighs and moves across to the table and pulls out a chair. Merrill brightens up and begins to make tea for everyone, happy that the tension seems to have been resolved. Isabela moves across to Garrett and whispers her goodbye, Katza should be still sleeping still. No doubt one of the boys would still be with Varric playing cards, she would relieve one of them of their self imposed guard duty. Merrill plonks tea in front of Garrett and knowing him well she slides a bottle of whiskey along with it. Gingerly she places the tea on the table in front of the other elf, worried that he might snap at her again.

'Please,' Merrill says, 'just something that solidifies what you're saying.'

He sighs and sits back in the chair, lowering his hood. 'My name is Silvanus Lorias, I am from a remote part of te Ferelden forest, a long... long time ago,' he says with a slight chuckle. He wondered how much he should say, he glanced at Garrett with a calculated look. 'She was a surprise te say the least,' he whispered. 'Makatza was never supposed ta be born, she was a miracle,' he rubs his eyes. 'Truth be told, ya need ta know about her magic,' Silvanus says. 'She be what my clan called a Bellanaris Elgar, or in plain tongue, Eternal Spirit, one who is connected ta everything. I hae a feelin ya know that she is what the Imperium call, a Naturalist. Her mana is drawn from everything around her, tis dangerous indeed. As a babe she should hae died in the womb, as should her mother carrying her. Tis a reason why Bellanaris Elgar are so rare, they dinnae live long, but it wasn't till she was about three that her powers became a problem.'

Merrill was entranced, head in her hands. Garrett admitted to himself that he was curious, but it was Sebastian who had entered in halfway through the story that spoke. 'Makatza believes she was abandoned as a babe,' he points out. 'You said she was three.'

Silvanus sighs. 'Aye, she would. Word spread amongst the clans about her, a half human Bellanaris Elgar, an word made it's way across ta sea. Clans began to get attacked by slavers, they were searching. Searching for my Lethallan, my wee lass,' he said, a slight break to his voice. 'It got so dangerous, we were bein decimated, so many lost.' Merrill tilted her head; she had heard about something about slaver attacks before they crossed the sea, it was always hushed up and the elders refused to speak of it. She decided not to share this piece of information unless it became necessary. 'Ma clan was traditional, no humans. There I be, with a human wife,' he smiles holding his mug of tea and staring into the colour of the leaves. Sebastian raised a brow, it was what Makatza would do with her tea if she was talking. Silvanus looked over at Hawke once more, 'she was beautiful. Ma vhenan-'

'What was her name?' Merrill asked softly, jolting him from his memories. Though Silvanus' disdain towards Merrill was obvious, he spoke gently.

'Imogen,' he smiles, the creases folding around his eyes and ageing him five years. 'Dread wolf, she was something to behold. Makatza has ma eyes an colour of hair, but she be an almost replica of her mother's beauty. Fiery too, her temper was something ta be feared, she would make a bear cower,' he laughs. Garrett relaxed a little at the sight of the man's eyes watering a little. 'I tell ya, it broke Imogen's heart sending Makatza away. We were desperate. We couldna hide her no longer, she had nae control of her mana, it was too much of a risk,' Silvanus sighed. 'Twas a mirror. We searched for Asha'bellanar-' Merrill gasped and covered her mouth at this reveal. Silvanus ignored her and kept speaking. 'She found us, took us ta a mirror and that's where ma heart was lost. Makatza gone, Imogen's heart broken. But, through all of it, our baby girl was safe. Asha'bellanar promised that Makatza would come back ta us one day, when the time was right,' he sighed.

'Why did Flemeth help you?' Hawke asked simply.

Silvanus shrugged. 'I didnae question Asha'bellanar an her reasons,' he replies just as bluntly. 'We spent almost a year lookin for Asha'bellanar, travelled halfway across ta world, spent all the coin we had. Nothin. Then, she found us, guided us through te mirror, to te other world. Twas a strange place, metal everywhere, no magic in the world. No mana for Makatza to utilize, it was perfect. Asha'bellanar revealed that we couldna stay there with her... but she would come home one day,' he pulled a small egg timer out his pocket. 'The sand, it used to pour endlessly, no matter what way up it twas, then one day, te sand change colour an the amount began to lessen. Twas a gift from the witch, to let us know when our lass would be home,' Silvanus smiled a little at the empty top bulb, 'an now she be here,' he added.

'I'm sorry Imogen wasn't here to see her,' Sebastian said honestly. He believed this man, though it confused him why the Maker would allow such things to happen. Silvanus shrugged a shoulder, he had mourned the loss of his wife, but he wasn't going to let it distract him from the important things. 'Can I ask how she returned to the Maker?' Sebastian asked curiously.

'The Blight,' was his answer. The Prince nodded, it was a common thing to hear, mentally he made the promise to pray for Makatza's mother, knowing it was the little he could do. 'May I see her now? I'm tired of fighting, I just want my lethallan,' Silvanus said quietly.

Garrett, having finished his tea and polished off half the bottle of whiskey shrugged a shoulder. 'Well, let's just say that I'm happy we have a little background on you, but I can't promise anything. That choice is Katza's, ultimately,' he said uncrossing his arms and looking out the window. 'Give me three days, stick around. I'll talk to her, but after everything that has happened tonight, don't expect her to be so eager,' he explains.

Silvanus stands up, 'I cannae stay here. Not near the mirror or te bloo-...' he paused, thinking. 'Merrill? I believe? I cannae do it,' he said with a dipped head. Merrill took no offence, happy that he took the time to remember her name and avoid direct insult. 'There be a clan nearby no? I will reside there. Come find me, I be there till Makatza decides she wants to talk,' he says softly. Garrett thinks for a moment and then nods.

'Agreed, I'll bring her to you as soon as she decides to see you, I promise,' Hawke nods, Silvanus nods and makes his way to the door and opens it, letting in quite a breeze. Walking out into the courtyard he pauses and looks around.

'I see a lot of your father in you Hawke,' he smiles making Garrett raise a brow in confusion. 'Imogen always spoke well of Malcolm. I wish I had met him before he passed, Imogen wrote Leandra once, but we dinnae want ta bring attention ta the family,' Silvanus smiled.

Sebastian looked at Hawke with surprise, who's mouth was agape. 'Does he mean what I think he means?' Sebastian asked before looking back at the elf, who had gone. 'Maker, I think Katza is your cousin,' he says with a laugh. Hawke looked around the courtyard for the man but he was gone. Merrill was bouncing on her heels in excitement and began to clap happily when Garrett returned to her home.

...*...

Makatza punched the bag hard, she was alone for the first time in about two days. Garrett had been loitering around and Isabela had been attached to him also. She loved them all, Merrill was clearly excited about something and wouldn't give her any peace. Sebastian had invited her to a couple of sermons, and although it was a change of pace, there was clearly something on his mind as well. Makatza felt a little out the loop, but she didn't mind it, not really. To gather some head space she had found solace in training her body, she was determined to become stronger, not to rely on anyone else for her protection. Dressed in light cotton shorts and loose blouse she felt comfortable enough to really go for it. The sand punchbag didn't stand a chance, held in place by a thick chain she punched and kicked the leather until her skin was sore. Panting she leaned on her knees as she bent over to take a break. She was hot, and ached a little, but it was the best she had felt in days, feeling the endorphins run through her was a delight. 'Christ almighty,' she breathed heavily as she sat on the mat, the people here didn't care about her or who she was, she was just another face in the crowd. Flicking her ponytail over her shoulder she leant back and inhaled deeply, 'ah god,' she moaned stretching her legs out. There was a chorus of greetings as someone else entered the training room, then a very recognisable pair of feet walked past her.

'Have you finished?' Fenris said. Makatza looked up and smiled a little at him, surprisingly he was comfortable to be around at the moment, he didn't expect anything from her and she revelled in the fact. He raised a brow as he crossed his arms tilting his head as he looked at her, he himself was dressed in a thin top and leggings.

'Why? Gonna bully me from the training mat?' She asked with a grin, their relationship had improved a little, to the point where she could enjoy a bit of banter with him.

He gave her half a smirk as he rolled his eyes, 'you are not going to learn much by yourself. You still need technique,' he explains. 'I will be training today anyway. I can spend some time making sure you are not wasting any effort.'

Makatza laughed a little and stood up, 'well that was a very roundabout way of saying you'll be happy to give me a few tips.' Fenris shook his head as he watched her roll her shoulders and re-tighten her ponytail. 'Sure, I've got a few more rounds in me,' she smiles. 'Don't go easy on me now. I don't want to be treated like a weakling.'

'Perish the thought,' Fenris grinned as he nodded his head towards the larger training mat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

'Fuck!'

'Ow!'

'Pissin' hell!'

'God bloody damn it, Fenris!' Makatza swore as she dragged herself upright for the umpteenth time. He stood opposite her totally unabashed by her foul language or that he'd just thrown her to the floor again. Katza rolled her shoulders in pain, 'Jesus, I know I said not to treat me delicately but I've not landed a single blow,' she complained a little.

'You do bounce rather nicely onto the mat though,' he teased ever so slightly. He was desperately trying to ignore the fact that training her was hard. The first time, he had gotten her into a headlock and once he felt her body pressed against his, and her mana pulsing over his markings made it apparent very quickly that any prolonged physical contact was going to be unbearable in many ways. He had settled for throwing her onto the mat each time she came close.

Makatza muttered something under her breath that Fenris couldn't understand. She stood up straight and tightened her ponytail. 'Okay, then this time, you attack me,' she states simply getting into a position that Varric taught her. He smothered a small smirk that threatened to cross his face and simply nodded. Breathing in deeply, he stared her straight in the eye and dared her to look away. She held his gaze but still jumped as he swiftly moved towards her, aiming for a tackle around the waist. She had to learn to dodge a target, so it didn't matter how he tried to grab her. Makatza let out a small yelp as she spun out the way from him, she wasn't expecting him to be quite so fast. 'Fuck!' She said to herself, why she didn't think he was agile she didn't know, she had seen him fight. Katza got out the way but she felt a flush of panic run through her as he grabbed her wrist. 'Oh shit,' she said simply.

'Indeed,' he replied pulling her sharply towards him. She meeped and in the moment she lifted her knee, driving it deep into his stomach. Fenris collapsed to the mat, the air knocked clear out of him. He coughed as Makatza stared at him, he inhaled deeply trying to gather himself.

'Fuck me!' She said in shock, Fenris raised a brow as he looked her, she clapped her hands over her mouth and she knelt beside him. 'Oh my god, I'm so sorry,' Katza babbled as she got closer, he groaned and managed to sit up a little. 'I didn't mean to hurt you,' she tried not to laugh as she saw the expression on his face, it was disbelief. 'Okay, well you have been throwing me around all morning,' she added. He had calmed his breathing though it still stung to inhale too deeply.

'Well, that is one way to disable an attacker,' he wheezed. Makatza snerked at him and helped him up from the mat, gingerly holding supporting his arm. 'I certainly did not expect it,' he added.

'I really didn't mean to hurt you,' she said again as she helped him to the bench, they were both a little worn out. 'Although you must have taken some inane pleasure on throwing me around, I did learn some things, though I'm praying to whatever god that exists around here that not all thugs are as speedy as you,' she grinned wiping her hair out her eyes. He leant back on the bench and breathed in heavily, smiling a little at her comment.

'You have improved,' he said softly as he watched her. She was a little bruised and her skin was flushed, but it didn't detract from her beauty. He watched her as she tightened her hair, before wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. 'Do you feel better?' He asked in general forcing himself to look away from her. He realised that he was staring a little.

'Uh... I do, actually. Thanks, though I'm starving,' She mentions on the offhand. He nods, agreeing to her statement. 'Well, the food isn't great here but the portions are huge and I can't be bothered to go back to the pub and cook. Do you want to join me in trying the Barrack's cooking?'

...*...

'Oh, misty eye of the mountain below.'

'Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls.'

'And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke.'

'Keep watching over Durin's son,' Makatza sung under her breath as she sat by the piano, idly playing. She had shared lunch with Fenris, it was a nice atmosphere and he gave her many tips about dodging and fighting. They parted ways when Garrett demanded that Fenris help him with something he had been asked to do. Isabela sat near her, cleaning her blade and enjoying the song. It had gotten late in the day but Katza was forcing herself to relax.

'If this is to end in fire; Then we should all burn together.'

'Watch the flames climb high into the night.'

'Calling out for the rope, sent by and we will watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side.'

'And if we should die tonight, then we should all die together,' she sang feeling herself fall into the music, lost in the rythm.

'That's almost like a dwarven song,' Isabela commented. Makatza smiles at her friend and nods.

'Funny you should say that, it was written about dwarfs,' she replies.

'So are you going to dodge the subject all day, sing sad songs? Get your arse thrown about by a sexy elf? Wallow in self pity and watch everyone scurry around you scared to say something?' Isabela said bluntly. Katza sighed and thumped her hands down on the keys making an unpleasant noise.

'Straight to the point huh,' she said looking over at her friend. 'Look, I don't even know how to broach the subject about it. I mean,' she said spinning on her stool to face her. 'What am I supposed to do? Everything is just going to get more complicated if I face this and I don't want it to. Call me selfish but I don't want all the hassle,' she sighed. Isabela rolled her eyes.

'Tough tits, sunshine,' Isabela smirked bluntly. 'Life is full of complications, you can face them head on or they can come around and bite you in the arse when you least want it,' she shrugged.

'A fantastic point, weaved with your wonderful way with words,' Katza said dryly. She was thankful that the bar was a little quiet, it meant that not every patron was hearing their conversation. 'Garrett said that the elf was staying in the mountains with the clan? Look, if Garrett has business that way I might tag along, okay?' Isabela grinned at her making Makatza worry, it was a strange facial expression. 'What is it?' She asked.

'Funny you should say that Katza,' Hawke grinned as he lurked over Makatza's shoulder. The young woman jumped and stifled a scream.

'Good fucking god, are you trying to kill me!' She snapped punching him in the shoulder as he sat next to her. He laughed and winked at Isabela smirked at him. Varric chuckled lightly as he sat next to the pirate, a tray of beer in his hands. He handed them out, Makatza refusing the flagon offered her way. 'Let me guess, you're going up the mountain soon?'

'Well, yes actually,' he grinned slinging an arm over her shoulders. 'And I heard that you were sparring with Fenris this morning. I can see that he clipped you once or twice here,' he says poking a small bruise on her shoulder, making her hiss a little.

'And what about it? He taught me a lot-'

'I bet he did,' Isabela chipped in making Varric snort into his mug.

'Har hardy har,' Makatza replies rolling her eyes. 'Oh that's right, he threw me down on the mat and had his way with me,' she said dryly. 'He ravaged my body in ways I never knew,' she fake swooned. Isabela guffawed into laughter and began to shudder as she laughed. 'I'm forever a ruined woman!' She exaggerated, Garrett smirked and chuckled.

'I did not realise I had such an affect on a woman,' Fenris said as he walked over to their table. Makatza's face fell, and then flushed bright red in embarrassment.

'God, kill me now,' she said leaning on the piano and burying her head in her arms. _Of course he heard all of that,_ she thought, _this world hates me. Ah what the hell. Just own it, it was a joke after all._ 'Ah well, what can I say Fenris? You simply have that animal instinct of taking what you want,' she teased. 'I'll be sore for weeks,' she adds, watching Isabela struggle to breath. It was worth it. Varric was furiously scribbling on a bit of paper, and Garrett was hanging off Makatza.

'I will bear that in mind for next time,' Fenris said raising his glass at her, making her giggle. It was nice that they were on the same wavelength that she actually felt happy when they were teasing each other.

'Despite this lovely conversation, my point is that the reason I needed Fenris earlier was because I was meeting with a client that wants me to go out the city and do some stuff, which isn't important. What is important, is that we'll be going past the Mountain on the way to the wounded coast. Fenris and I have business up there, and we can pick you up on the way back as well, shouldn't take us more than a night to do,' he said simply. 'You can do what you need to do, and Fenris can take care of-'

'It is not important,' Fenris cut in glaring at Hawke. He was very aware happened to Makatza the last time that she got involved in the slavers that were hunting him. Garrett winced and nodded, realising his mistake. Makatza seemed to be ignorant to his little slip up and simply listened to them talk.

'Yay,' Makatza said without enthusiasm. 'I think I preferred the idea of being ruined all week,' she muttered making Isabela giggle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She sat at the piano idly pressing keys, she was being a little immature and refused to join the others upstairs in Varric's quarters, she didn't really fancy socialising. Katza sighed and ignored the large glass of wine that was placed on the top of the piano by a well meaning bartender; only acknowledging him with a small forced smile. About ten minutes after it was left there she picked it up and drained the glass in a couple of gulps, gasping at the harsh dry mouth it gave her. Shaking her head to remove the feeling she plonked down the glass roughly.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Sebastian said as he sat next to her. She squinted at the glass in anger and watched it fracture as a wave of anger rolled off her. Sebastian winced but leant across to take the stem from her hand, 'I was just hoping to make you feel better that's all,' he said calmly.

'Not really possible,' Makatza said a little harshly. 'Thanks for trying though,' she added bitterly to try and not sound so nasty. She stood up and brushed down her stained blouse, 'can you let them know I'm sorry about the glass?' She said looking at the bar. 'I need to clear my head,' she murmured, Sebastian opened his mouth to obviously offer her company so she spoke quickly, interrupting him. 'Alone,' she stated before making her way towards the door. The Prince sighed heavily to himself, he had caught most of what happened from Hawke and Varric but he was hoping to provide some comfort for her. It was getting close to sunset, a couple hours at least but as he looked at the glass and the crack through it, he pitied anyone who meant her harm today.

Makatza made her way to the docks and stood at the edge of the sea wall feeling the spray across her face. She wished it was heavier, the weather worse, then the water might have hidden the tears that dropped down her cheeks. With a sob she let her body drop and crouched, burying her head in her arms. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, especially as they were tears of anger. She clenched her fists and felt like screaming but this wasn't really the time nor the place. She felt horribly reckless and unsettled, the urge to just run and keep running flooded her body, but she forced herself to ignore it. Wiping her eyes she stood up, she couldn't just stay here, she had to do something constructive and in her mind she decided to go the barracks.

-Two days ago-

'I really don't want to do this,' Makatza said in a sing song way, her feet dangling off the edge of the cart.

'You agreed, so tough tits,' Isabela said simply shrugging her shoulders next to her. 'We'll be back before you know it, besides, Varric is gonna stay here with you so you're not going to be totally alone,' she reassures.

'What are you going up the mountain for again?' Makatza asked. Isabela played the fool and shrugged her shoulders again, making a dismissive noise. 'Well, keep safe regardless, I don't want to hear from Hawke that you got your arse bit by some frigging spider,' she laughs.

'Hell no! The only one biting these delicious buns will be Hawke himself,' Isabela smirks making Makatza pull a face at the pirate at her crudeness. The cart jolted to a stop and Makatza groaned loudly, her displeasure apparent. 'Come on, time to go say hello to daddy,' Izzy said pushing her out the back, Katza gave her the finger in reply and pulled her bag further up her shoulder before walking over to where Varric was waiting. The cart didn't dawdle and as soon as they were clear it continued on it's way, Isabela waving goodbye to them as they got smaller on the horizon. Isabela sighed to herself and climbed up to the driver's seat where Hawke and Fenris sat. 'She'll be alright... I hope,' she said draping an arm over Garrett's shoulder and across his chest, she rested her head on her arm. 'I hope you're sure about this trip Fenris, I don't really fancy being sold to some Magister,' she joked. The elf sent her a glare in return, he was not in a mood to be teased.

Back at the Elvish camp Makatza was being introduced to the Keeper. She tried to keep her nerves from showing but the woman was intuitive. 'So not worry so, child. For tonight you just sleep you can talk in the morning. I have already spoken to him and he is content to wait until then. We have set up a tent for you, but before you go to rest, tell me, is Merrill doing well in the Alienage?' She asks.

Makatza smiles and nods, 'there are certain things she likes, the children and things, but I think she'd prefer being here,' she said honestly. 'I know I prefer it here than the city,' Katza admitted.

'That's to be expected, you'll always feel better in nature,' the Keeper smiled. 'Now, I mustn't keep you, I'll take you to your tent,' she took Makatza by the arm and led her to a nice sized standing. 'Sleep well, child,' she said softly. Makatza took her advice and got her head down for a few hours, when she woke, restless it was the early hours of the morning. She yawned and slipped on her boots and a warm cape to ward off any chill. She wandered into the camp, fires were low but there were a few Elves here and there, mainly keeping watch or at the forge. She saw that the light in Varric's tent was out and she didn't want to intrude. The light at the far edge of the camp was flickering. She knew it was his tent, her supposed father. Breathing in deeply she began to walk towards his tent and spotted him outside smoking a pipe. He looked in her direction and jumped up to greet her.

'Lethallan-' He began. Makatza held up her hand and shook her head.

'Please, don't. I'm just here...to talk I suppose. I don't know what else to do. I don't want any Daughter stuff, it's just.. too confusing and too much,' she says simply rubbing her arms. Silvanus nods and takes the pipe out his mouth and offers her his seat by the fire. Katza takes it without complaint and perches on the log.

'I will try,' he replies, sitting on another fallen log that wasn't so close to the flames. 'Would you like to ask questions... or?' He murmurs, trying not to stare at her. He can feel his eyes fill with tears and he tries his best to discreetly wipe them away from falling. The elf began to prod a rather obtrusive clunker in the bowl of his pipe. Makatza watched, noticing the similarities in appearance between them. Isabela was right, what did she have to lose?

'…...Tell me your story,' she said simply. 'I wish to know.'

He smiled and took out a small locket from his pocket and while opening it, handed it over to Makatza who took it curiously. There was a small oil painting inside with a lock of dark curled hair, much like her own. The woman was very pretty, the artist had caught a rather playful smile across her features. Makatza hated to admit it, but she did look rather similar to what she saw in the mirror everyday. 'Her name twas Imogen, we met down inna Ferelden forest. She caught me hunting, or I should say I caught her,' he laughed a little. 'She had become twisted in one of my traps, but instead of bein' scared, she was furious. Such a reckonin' she gave me, scolded me as if I was a wee lad. My clan, we were traditional... no humans allowed, but I dinnae understand why this lass captured my interest so. Twas not just her beauty, but her very spirit called ta me. She would visit me inna forest, we courted, as much as an Elf and human could and one day, I asked for her hand,' he smiled. 'My clan accepted her eventually, but I twas not welcome at her hearth. It dinnae matter, we had each other. Then it wasnae just us. My Lethallan was born,' he whispered. He fell silent and they watched the fire burn, Makatza could tell he was finding this hard to talk about.

'Then what happened?' Katza asked passing back the locket. He took it gently and his fingers touched hers for a brief moment. Smiling he continued to talk.

'It became clear that the babe was Bellanaris Elgar, Eternal Spirit, one who be connected to everything. A special kind of magic. Truth be told the pregnancy and birth were hard, harder than they should have been on Imogen, it twas clear once the babe was born. She was a miracle. You... were a miracle,' he murmured. He didn't allow her to protest as he quickly continued to talk. 'They be rare in Elves and practically unknown in humans, most clans kill the babes that survive, they are too dangerous. Well, the clan promised to help raise te babe, they saw her arrival as a gift from the gods. Something to be treasured, but word spread through the land an' 'cross the sea. Then came word from neighborin' clans. Hunters. Slavers. Death. There be a deadly force an power searching for my wee lass and take her away from me. We searched for Asha' Bellenar, a powerful witch,' he explained. 'It almost killed Imogen when Asha'Bellenar showed us te way through the mirror. Meant it twas the end,' he shamelessly let the tears fall. 'She took us to a woman, she had recently lost her own babe. My Lethallan twas three, but her powers were growin' fast. Yet, through the mirror, her power dinnae matter, she had no mana, no way of being Bellanaris Elgar.'

'Three? Well, I was abandoned as a baby,' Makatza pointed out his flaw.

He smiled and shrugged a shoulder. 'Mari, she... She had lost a babe an' there we were lookin' for someone to look after our wain. Twas easier to say you were given up as a babe than you been wonderin' why after three years. Ashar' Bellanar she even used magic to take away certain elvish features you had. Your ears and eyes... even your.. body shape,' he murmured feeling a little embarrassed. 'She suppressed the elf in you,' he clarified. Makatza was more shocked that he knew her mama's name than anything he said afterwards. It meant that he might actually be telling the truth. 'I owe that woman my life, yet there be nothin' I can do for her. Imogen gave her a necklace, it twas gold and had a fox with-'

'Ruby eyes,' Makatza finished for him, making him jump. Makatza stood up and covered her mouth with her hands, turning away her eyes feeling the burn of tears. 'She never took it off, she said it was a good luck charm. Said it reminded her of the best thing that ever happened to her,' she began to cry, feeling sick. She missed Mari more than ever, the reminder of the necklace a bitter memory. He stood up and awkwardly walked over to her patting her shoulder. She turned to face him tears running down her face. 'How could you?' She whispered. 'I was a child... I thought nobody wanted me... I thought there was something wrong with me,' she hit him on the chest with balled up hands.

He did nothing to stop her, or the tears that streamed down his cheeks. 'Lethallan-'

'No! You don't get to call me that, you gave me up! You did, you left me!' She sobbed, 'Why? How...How could you?' She sank into his embrace and let her emotions flow.

'Twas the hardest thing your mother and I ever had to do. It broke our hearts, but we did it to keep you safe,' he said stroking her hair. 'We watched the sand flow an' knew that one day, our Lethallan would return,' he said pulling away and showing her the hour glass. On the same chain there was a small vial. Katza sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

'What's that?' She whispered, tilting the egg timer and noticing the sand wouldn't drain from the top bulb. He took the vial from the chain and passed it over as well.

'A gift from Ashar'Bellanar, she said it would return to you your Elvish features,' he said watching at Makatza stared at the bubbles that rose through the purple liquid. 'Tis your choice, Lethallan.'

Katza inhaled deeply and sat on the log, 'I um, I won't call you father... or dad... I can't... It's just too painful,' she murmured. 'I hope you understand. You're.. you're not either of those to me. But, if you don't mind, I would like a friend. Maybe one day... we might have a close relationship,' she said looking at him. He smiled brightly. Her words stung but he understood.

'Very well, Lethallan,' he nods. 'Tis what you wish,' Silvanus tucked away the locket. 'Oh, I should have probably said this at the beginnin',' he said as the thought hit him. 'That man, Garrett?'

'Yeah, what about him?' Makatza asked as she toyed with the vial.

'Your mother's family name, it was Hawke,' he grinned. Makatza paused, then it hit her.

'What?' She yelped, dropping the vial. Silvanus caught it deftly and breathed heavily pressing it into her hands. 'You mean... Garrett is.. my cousin?' She was astounded, and it barely registered. He laughed and nodded.

'Aye. Though her mother is not Malcolm's mother,' he explained. Makatza was stunned, it had been an emotional couple of hours and she couldn't think straight. He relit his pipe with a long match, flicking it into the fire. After a couple of puffs to get the smoulder he stroked Makatza's hair. 'We named you 'Untamed', and you are so very aptly named. Time for you to sleep, it has been a long night,' he said as he lead her towards her tent.

'This vial...' she said softly pushing everything else to one side. 'What will it change?'

'I don't know,' he replied. 'You are half human, so maybe a couple of things, maybe a lot, tis your choice,' he said simply. She sighed a little and put the vial in her pocket, wiping her eyes with her hand. 'Sleep Lethallan, you'll feel better in te morning,' he says rubbing her shoulder. Makatza smiles gratefully and wanders into her tent, the evening had been very emotionally wearing. She was looking forward to going home tomorrow and talking it through with Isabela. Little did she know tomorrow was a long way off.


	16. Chapter 16

Judy: Glad you're still reading and enjoying the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Poison**

Garrett winced as the cart hit a large rock and jolted to the side. 'Maker, fucking hell, help my bones,' he swore as he clutched his ribs. The night had gone less than well and there was a festering elf sitting in the back, silently stewing in rage that not even Hawke wanted to confront. Isabela patted Garrett's shoulders and pulled back on the reins to slow the horses. They had reached the Elven camp to pick up Makatza, she hoped that her night had gone better than theirs.

'Well, we're here. Fenris are you staying in the ca-' Isabela began but stopped as the elf jumped off back and stomped away from them. 'I'll take that as a yes,' she says rolling her eyes. She helped Garrett down and hobbled the horses so that they wouldn't be able to get far should they get spooked. Something in the back of her mind said that something was going to go wrong and she wasn't far off. The tension could be cut with even the dullest of blades, she winced as Garrett moaned in self pity. 'Come on big guy, let's go find family,' she teases.

Wandering into camp they find Makatza chatting to a group of elves around the forge. She was waving her hands around and seemed to have a large smile on her face. She bid them goodbye as she saw Isabela and ran over to her friend. Silvanus saw them and joined Makatza as she greeted them. 'Hey! Oh my god, what happened to you?' She said shocked as she saw the state of Garrett. 'We need to get you seen by like a doctor or something,' she panicked.

'Do not worry Lethallan,' Silvanus said taking Hawke's weight from Isabela, 'I ken 'nough to keep him alive,' he teases with a wink. 'Come nephew,' he adds making Makatza smile with worry. Garrett was in too much pain to care and gratefully limped off with his help. Isabela waves him goodbye to him and then gave Katza a massive hug before holding her at arms length.

'There's somethin' different about you,' she said tilting her head.

'Oh, um, well, besides my hair, one of the girls wove it into one of their braids, and it's super cute,' Makatza grinned. 'Um, my face is changing slightly, and um, my waist is getting smaller I think?' She said looking down at her body, 'I think I've grown like a bit as well,' she shrugs a shoulder. 'Basically I took a vial of something that Silvanus gave me,' she motioned to her ears which were slightly more pointed than usual. 'Because I grew up in my world, Asha'Bellanar made it so that my elven features were suppressed and I decided to make it so that they appear. I wanted to feel like part of this world and hey, makes me feel special,' she laughs. 'Apparently I might keep changing, it's a slow process.'

'Well, it suits you, you were pretty before, but now, wow. Something special indeed,' Izzy laughs. 'Sebastian isn't going to know what hit him,' she grins. Makatza rolled her eyes and dragged her over to a nearby log so they could sit down.

'So how did it all go? That thing you had to do?' Makatza asked changing the subject. Isabela winced, feeling the bad vibe wash over her. She looked up and saw that Fenris was walking towards them, a face like thunder. 'Hey, what's wrong with him?' Katza asked standing up. Isabela went to say something, a warning, anything to stop her friend from interacting with a hot tempered elf. But, she was too late and Makatza bounced over to him, smiling. 'Fenris, isn't it great! I'm half an elf, and I have a family. Garrett is my cousin!' She babbled, trying to lighten the mood. His features were dark and brows knitted in an almost permanent frown. 'I'm gonna keep changing... and my mana has become... easier to...control. Hey, are you okay? Did something happen?' She asked him and then looked back at Isabela.

'Nothing,' he spat. 'Let us leave this infernal place. Where is the dwarf and Hawke?' He said his tone bitter and angry. Isabela took Makatza's hand as her face looked rather shocked, Katza felt the burn in the back of her throat but ignored it.

'Silvanus is treating Garrett's wounds,' she said quietly. 'Are you okay Fenris?' She asked softly. Isabela shook her head and pulled her back from him.

'Katza don't, he's not in a good place,' she whispered. Fenris snarled and turned away from the women, determined to find the others and leave camp.

Makatza walked after him and touched his arm lightly. 'Maybe I can help, do you want to talk about it?' She offered, like the way he had spoken to her about her father. Helped clear her head. She wasn't prepared for his reply and anger.

He slapped her hand away and spun on his foot shouting at her. 'No! I do not want to talk about it, all that matters is that I got to crush that bitch's heart. May she rot and all the mages with her,' there was fire in his eyes and venom on his tongue as he stared at Makatza. The elves in the camp came a little closer and a couple of men even took their bows into their hands, wary of his temper. They had happily accepted Makatza into their clan, the Keeper was good friends with Silvanus and she was ecstatic to hear that an Eternal Spirit, Makatza, was alive and preserving some of their culture.

Katza held her head high having faced his vicious words before. She ignored the other's reactions, confident that he wouldn't physically hurt her. 'Maybe we should leave,' she says reaching for him, but jumped as he stepped towards her sharply.

'Do not try to comfort me. She saw what was done there,' he said pointing towards Isabela. 'There is always going to be some reason, some excuse for mages to do it, to hurt others,' he snapped, Makatza looked at Isabela who had turned her gaze to the floor. She felt her heart drop, she had heard stories from the other elves about blood magic when she asked about Merrill. She gathered what his gist was about. Makatza tried to protest, she wasn't like those types of mages, but Fenris didn't give her a chance to speak. He looked her up and down, 'what does magic touch that it doesn't spoil?' He hissed. Makatza had tried to hold back her burning throat and the lump that had been rising, his words cut deep and she felt her eyes well up with tears. Determinedly she fought them and glared at him with thin lips as he sighed. 'I need to go,' he mutters before walking towards the camp edge.

'Should we-?' Isabela asked moving forward.

'No,' Makatza said clearing her throat and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. 'Let him go, let him fester,' she spat, feeling her stomach twist. 'Come on, I'm not going to let him ruin a good thing,' she said shaking her head.

Next day-

After travelling up to the Barracks she borrowed some workout clothing from Aveline, her body shape had changed, she had become a lot more lithe and taller. She didn't mind, she still had the same strength and muscle mass as before, it had simply shifted. Though, her flexibility had improved and she felt that she had finally found comfortability in her own skin. Tightening her ponytail she continued to punch the bag that hung from a chain from the ceiling. Nobody had offered to spot her or had even tried to speak to her. Makatza was furious and it showed in her body language.

'Katza?' Came a tentative voice. It was Garrett. She paused and breathed in deeply, stopping the bag from swinging around she turned to look at him.

'Hey,' she said, wiping her forehead. 'Sorry, I did send a message, there was no need to come and get me,' she added. Garrett smiled and shook his head walking around to hold the bag and motioning with his head for her to keep training. Rolling her shoulders she threw another punch and kept going.

'So, I spoke to my mother,' Garrett grunted as he held it still, Makatza tilted her head in response and he kept talking. 'Silvanus gave me a letter that Imogen, your mother wrote to her, explaining everything,' Hawke revealed. Makatza thought about rebutting the ''your mother'' comment, but let it slide. Oblivious he continued. 'She is insisting on meeting you, if that's okay. I mean we are family now, right?' He asked softly.

Makatza threw one last punch and sighed heavily. 'Yes, yes we are,' she smiles. 'I'm not angry at you Garrett, there's no need to go stepping on eggshells around me. I'm just bitter,' she admitted. Walking over to the bench she sat down heavily and rubbed her eyes, 'I thought that... I thought...' she spoke quietly. 'Does he really hate me that much? Was it... all a lie? Some pathetic little facade to keep everyone happy? Yet, deep down he still despised me? Still wants to kill me?'

'No, Katza,' Garrett reassured. 'He's just going through a lot of stuff, not that it excuses what he said mind you. I have half a thought to break his nose.'

'Silvanus pretty much said the same, but with more swearing,' Makatza laughed. 'Anyway, enough about him. So, your mother wants to meet me,' she prompts. Garrett grins and nods.

'Even more, she wants you to move in,' he laughs. Makatza sat gob smacked and couldn't think of anything to say in reply. Garrett laughed some more and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 'Come on, let's get you back into normal clothing and you can say hello to Aunty,' he smiles.

Later that evening Makatza sat in the study of her new home. True to his word, Leandra had welcomed her with open arms and insisted that she stay. Honestly, Katza didn't mind, Isabela's room was only supposed to be temporary and she kept getting kicked out so that the pirate could have fun anyway. She was happy to find that there was a piano for her to play and relax at, moving her stuff from the Tavern didn't take long and so she had time to kill. She could hear Garrett talking to someone out in the foyer and the door to the study swung open as his mabari wandered in for a hopeful ear scratch. 'Hey buddy,' Makatza smiled as she obliged, motioning him to sit next to her on the stool. 'Who's Garrett arguing with?' She asked earning a head tilt in reply. Bubbles licked her hand, satisfied with the attention he received he lay at her feet and rested his head on her toes. Not bothered by Garrett's apparent conversation she continued to play making a mental note to apologize to Sebastian for her earlier behaviour. To settle her mind she began to sing softly, playing the piano as she went.

'Where dark roots hide secrets  
And mountains are fierce and bold  
Deep waters hold reflections  
Of times lost long ago

I will read every story  
Take hold of my own dream  
Be as strong as the seas are stormy  
And proud as an eagle's scream

I will ride, I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky.'

She hummed the chorus, feeling her spirits rise. She was lost in song when the door opened again and someone entered, she only noticed their presence when he sat down next to her on the stool. She stiffened, slipping up on the keys and the words quietened, she refused to look at him and closed her eyes desperately forcing her mana to calm down and it also meant that she didn't have to look at him. His smell on the other hand wove around her treacherously.

'Hawke... did not wish for me to see you,' he said quietly. Makatza opened her eyes and stared at the keys, not knowing what to say. The familiar burn in her throat appeared, she automatically wanted to cry. She didn't want the confrontation or argument, she was tired of it all.

'So why did you?' She said simply as she pressed a key on the piano, trying to focus on something else.

He didn't say anything and simply watched her play a little, the same tune that she was singing before he came in. 'It is a beautiful song,' he murmured. Makatza nodded and allowed herself half a smile in reply. Fenris studied her fingers and then slowly began to copy the notes on the lower keys. She slowed down so that he could figure out the keys and when he gained a little confidence in the tune they naturally sped up.

'When the cold wind is a'calling  
And the sky is clear and bright  
Misty mountains sing and beckon  
Lead me out into the light

I will ride, I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky I will fly.'

Makatza sang the rest of the song softly and gently, enjoying the duet melody that they were performing. They ended together and then simply say in silence for a few moments before Fenris spoke. 'Her name was Hadriana. She used to be a... protege of my old master, Danarius. She used to torture me, she was selfish, spiteful and cruel,' he explained. 'I know nothing of my past, once I received these markings... this curse, I lost all knowledge. Hadriana told me of a sister, she apparently is not a slave. Yet, I feel this information to be a trap,' he sighed. Makatza looked at him as he rubbed his eyes. 'I feel like the lyrium... it is a poison, it flows through my veins and I cannot escape it. I thought killing Hadriana would soothe a part of that wound... but it did not,' he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 'In the end the only thing that happened was my anger causing another wound,' he murmurs looking at Makatza. 'I am sorry, I did not mean to take my anger out on you.'

Makatza pulled a face, simply one of acceptance. She reached out and tweaked a strand of his hair that hadn't quite fallen properly into place. 'I accept your apology, Fenris,' she said. 'Life is too short for grudges and hate,' Makatza smiled as she looks away a little embarrassed. 'I hope that one day you can find that place in your heart where you don't need to seek revenge,' Katza felt her cheeks light up in a gentle blush as she realises that he's staring a her.

'Beautiful,' he whispered. Makatza's gentle blush turned into an inferno, she glanced at him. He smiled a little, amused by her innocence. 'Your singing was beautiful,' he clarified. Makatza let out a nervous laugh.

'Oh, right, um thank you,' she said clearing her throat and tucking her fringe behind her ear. Fenris allowed himself a small chuckle and looked at her properly, her elven features hadn't taken over her original looks but merely enhanced them. She really did look like something that would be described in myths and legends. He could tell that she had relaxed slightly as her waves of mana had resumed their regular pulse. 'It's a song that I heard and fell in love with. It was sung about a girl who was trying to change her fate,' she was beginning to babble a little to hide her embarrassment. He was surprised that the tension and anger that he had caused between them, faded so quickly. He envied her in that she really didn't seem to hold any resentment towards him even though he had been so cruel towards her.

Curiously he leant towards her and gently touched the tip of her ear, making her jump and her pulse rocket. Her ear felt just like an elven ear, it was strange seeing as it was only a couple of says ago she looked completely human. 'Are they sensitive? Elven ears are generally sensitive,' he comments before registering the deep flush to her cheeks and rather heavy breathing he had caused. 'Apologies,' he said quickly. Makatza laughed and shook her head, slapping her own cheeks a little.

'That was a surprise,' she giggled. 'I think I've earned the right to touch your ears as payback,' she teases. Fenris chuckles and rolls his eyes in good humour. 'Don't worry I'll do it when you least expect it,' she added nudging his shoulder with hers. Her comment worried him ever so slightly, but he let it lie. 'if you're interested I know some more songs?' She asked shyly.

'I think I would like that a lot,' he admits nodding.

* * *

Hey if you're still reading the chapters, please drop a line and let me know.


End file.
